The Gamer Overmind
by Tale master redux
Summary: A young boy starts living his life as a game and thus with a quest he now takes to the stars. Not your typical gamer fic. Contains elements from starcraft, wacraft, warhammer and lots more. Let's just say the cycle would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A new game

I, 10 year old Hyoudou Issei did not know how to respond to the word in front of me in a bright blue box.

 **You have slept and are fully rested.  
You're HP and MP has **been **fully restored.**

Not believing my eyes I looked to the mirror and then I saw words hovering above my head.

 **Issei Hyoudou  
Lvl.1 'The Gamer'**

It was strange seeing this and for a moment I thought I had finally gone crazy. Ever since Iri had left, I had tried to do anything and almost everything to keep myself from been sad. I tried to make new friends but no want wanted to be my friend, I tried to read manga but none caught my interest, then I finally tried all kinds of games.

Many did not catch my interest but the few that did were ones I could truly say I loved them.

Games like Mario, Fire Emblem and Sonic were quite good, with Star Fox and Pokémon been something I really liked. StarCraft, Warcraft, Dawn of War and Warhammer and the Age of Empires series were also quite good even if it hurt my brain trying to play them in their highest difficulty. I won't be the best strategist or tactician but I'm no slouch either. The Final Fantasy games were really great in their own right, not to mention Tactics really exercised my brain. In short thy were such good games and so many more out there like the Legend of Zelda series that I had wished my life was a game. Now, I know why they say 'Careful what you wish for, you might get it all and then some you don't want.'

Now many would really be happy and might just roll with their life changing into a game but it was from the games that I have learnt that all things come at a price even if one must pay for it later.

But for now let's just check what I've got. Trying to bring to see my stats and if my assumption is right I said "status" and a large blue box appeared in front of me.

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 10 **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: The Gamer **Race:** Human **  
HP: 60 Regeneration: 1 HP per 12 min  
MP: 10 Regeneration: 1 MP per 11 min  
STR: 3  
VIT: 2  
AGI: 3  
INT: 5  
WIS: 5  
MAG: 1  
LUK: 10  
POINTS: 5  
MONEY: 100 YEN**

Not knowing what they really mean, I muttered "help" and the screen changed.

 **Name** : What your name is. Age: What you age is.  
 **Level** : What level you are. Exp: how much experience you need till next level.  
 **Class** : What class you are. **Race** : What race you are.

 **HP** : Represents your life force. Once this reach zero you will face certain death.

 **MP** : Represents your magical reserves. Used for casting spells and use abilities and skills.

 **STR** : Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, in attacks, movement speed or defence.

 **VIT** : Governs the health and one's life energy and physical endurance. Increase HP Capacity and regeneration, also increases resistance to disease and poisons. Also high vitality is required for advance physical skills.

 **AGI** : Governs reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. Increases base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy.

 **INT** : Governs the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases chances of acquiring and creating new and unique skills by a little bit. Also high Intel is required to control and use certain branches skills.

 **WIS** : Governs sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regeneration, also increases dodge, critical rate and accuracy by a little bit. May also increase rate at which skills develop.

 **MAG** : Governs magical power and mana. Increases mana pool, magical power and magical resistance and comprehension of the supernatural concepts.

 **LUK** : Determines how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects many things for good or the bad. Increases drop rate, chances of critical hit and chance of getting higher grade gears, does not increase naturally unless you experience good luck.

 **Skills**

 **[Gamer's Mind]- Passive-**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of the mind. Immunity to psychological and metal status effects, prevents possession.**

 **[Gamer's Body]- Passive-**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game. Pain form damage does not last more than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption]- Passive-**

 **Description: This ability allows the user to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe]- Active- Level:1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe, objects, situations and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The higher the level of skill, the grater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. Also affect by INT and WIS.**

 **Passively increases INT by one per level.**

Now that was more helpful than I thought. Hmm, going through my skill list I could say I had pretty good ones, especially [ **Observe** ] which will be handy in almost all situations, and it must be the [ **Gamer's** **Mind** ] that is preventing me for freaking out to much, quite the OP skill, that one.

Though what really got my interest was [ **Fiction** **Adaption** ] if it did what the description said to a 'T' then it was probably the most broken skill I have ever heard of, period. It was in the class of reality warping and other Omni-ability type powers.

To test it I took my StarCraft game disk and tried it. As soon as I grabbed the disk the message box appeared.

 **You have acquired a skill disc.**

 **Would you like to learn about the [Blizzard-verse StarCraft Science]?**

 **Yes/No**

Not believing what I was seeing I mentally said yes.

Then like a tidal wave of information I learn almost everything about StarCraft. The storyline a bit disjointed and scattered, but the information about the science behind everything in StarCraft was there in mind in crystal clear clarity.

The knowledge on how to create the massive Battleships of the Terrans to the Creation and trainings of the Dark Templars of the Protoss, even the knowledge on how to create the larvae and other creatures of the Zerg were there in my mind.

It was really terrifying to be honest but I still could not help but be in awe of the marvels they had achieved. Sure I had seen those marvels in the game but knowing what they would really looked like in real life and seeing them behind a computer screen was different. Totally different. Then a message box appeared showing what I had gotten form the disc.

[Blizzard-verse StarCraft Science]- Passive-

Description: Governs ones affinity with the science of StarCraft and all things under it, and updates itself for future add-ons in the StarCraft dominion. May work differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.

Seeing as I was successful in trying out my [Fiction Adaption] skill, I used it again on my Warcraft 3 game disc, my Dawn of War: Warhammer 40K- Dark Crusade game disc, all my Pokémon games and all my Final Fantasy games.

The plethora of info I had gotten from the game were really mind boggling and quite contradicting to the knowledge I had gotten form StarCraft in some aspects and I really did not need to know about the Chaos rituals, thank you [Gamer's Mind] or that knowledge alone would have driven me insane. Not gonna try them ever. Though necromancy form Warcraft has some potential and let's not forget the OP Paladin spell Resurrection or the phoenix down of Final Fantasy.

I was even able to learn how to create Poke balls and also learned how to create a bag with large item capacity without it becoming heavy. Who knew there was science included in making the bags, and the TM's, HM's, potions and herbs, well the knowledge of creating them was all there stuck in my mind. Not that I'm complaining but I could really do away with the massive headache.

While I was busy clutching my head in pain my skills seem to have sorted itself into a new one.

 **Multiverse's Science and Magic- Passive**

 **Description: Determines the user affinity to use skills from the various universes in the multiverse. Skill may act differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

 **Current universes known:**

 **Science:  
Blizzard-verse: StarCraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-verse  
Pokémon-verse**

 **Magic:  
Blizzard-verse: Warcraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-Verse**

Well that was something, though next time I not trying so many games at once. It was also a good thing that the discs did not disappeared or got destroyed in the process or else I would have gotten a massive scolding from mom.

Speaking of mom I better go down and have breakfast before she comes and scold me.

Going down I see mom preparing breakfast, so I took a seat at the dining table. Just to check out my [Observe] skill as I still hadn't tried it out yet I observe some of the things the house. I didn't know whether to be surprised or not on seeing the various things in the house considering my dad.

 **Cloak of Regilia- Master Class- Unique item  
Durability: -/-**

 **Description: An old cloak once belonging to the wizard Regilia, a not so famous alchemist who though had attained great mastery of alchemy, runes, enchanting, transmutation and creation magic remained unknown due to his hermit life style. This cloak has been enchanted by him to offer great defence and offence, while remaining almost weightless and enchanted to never be destroyed. Also passively increases alchemy, enchanting, runes, transmutation and creation magic and their growth rate when worn.**

 **Effects:  
+600- Physical Defence  
+780- Magical Defence  
+200- Physical Attacks  
+600- Magical Attacks  
[Legacy of Regilia]:+5 levels- Alchemy, Runes, Enchanting, Transmutation and Creation Magic. +300% Growth rate to Alchemy, Runes, Enchanting, Transmutation and Creation Magic.**

The black cloak always had a mystical feel to it; ever since I had laid my eyes on it I knew it was special but not this special. After all it just had a simple design and had no distinct markings on it. It just looks like a plain black cloak. The **[Legacy of Regilia]** was a broken ability too.

 **Book of Creation- Master Class- Legendary item  
Durability: 3243/4000**

 **Description: An ancient tome containing extensive knowledge on Creation magic and its sub-branches that have been lost in history. Enchanted to have infinite pages, it automatically updates itself using subtle magic which scans the local area and records any new information on its chosen topic. Reading it extensively grants the person insight on creation magic.**

Another surprise, who knew that the small book had infinite pages or was capable of using magic, I sure didn't.

 **Statue of Fortuna- Master Class- Legendary item  
Durability- 2000/3500**

 **Description: A statue dedicated to the Goddess Fortuna. Blessed by Fortuna herself it brings luck and protection to all near it.**

 **Effects:  
[Divine blessing of Fortuna]: +40 LUK and gives protection against the supernatural forces.  
Range: 2 KM**

Even the statue was something amazing, though honestly it was a great piece of art given by a close acquaintance of my father. I would call a 'friend' but my father and the lady were quite adamant that they were not. For some reason my mom was quite irritated whenever she comes.

But what caught my attention was an old locket that was given to me on my seventh Birthday, by my grandfather. I had even received a quest form it.

 **Locket of Skills- Divine class- Mythical Item  
Durability: -/-**

 **Description: An old locket, whose history is unknown. Passed onto numerous archaeologists who have tried and failed to uncover its history, this locket remains a mystery till tis day.**

 **Effects:  
[Jack of all trades]: Removes all restrictions for learning skills.  
[Pioneer of Skills]: +200% bonuses to skill growth rate till advance level.  
[Item Master]: Removes all restrictions for items, weapons and armour.**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

 **?**

 **[Soul Bounded]: This item cannot be stolen or lost. Returns to the owner after it's lost or summoned.**

 **?  
[Note: To unlock other abilities of the Locket please complete the 'The unknown Locket' quest]**

 **You have received a quest.  
Title: The unknown Locket  
Objective: Discover the history of the locket.  
Time Limit: None  
Quest Reward: EXP 1,000,000,000, Unlocks the hidden abilities of the locket, ?,  
Failure: ?**

 **Accept Quest?  
Yes/No**

Well, what do you think my answer was? Of course I accepted the quest. Not only would it give me almost a billion exp. But it would unlock more abilities of an already broken item. Seriously, just the **[Pioneer of Skill]** was overpowered and broken enough but the **[Jack of all Trades]** and **[Item Master]** was overkill. Removing all restrictions on items and skills, that's just asking it to be abused.

Since it was Divine class- Mythical item, well that just put it in perspective how good those class of items they were going to be.

There were other items which were quite good in their own right but not to the level of the four but considering their item category, that was just plain unfair.

Now how did my family get all this great, cool stuff? Well my grandfather was an archaeologist and a collector in his youth and had passed on most of his collection to his extended family, even if he still has quite the collection of rare items.

Though my dad was not an archaeologist but a businessman, he inherited grandfather's hobby of collecting rare and unique items and brought them whenever he went on a business trip. Pretty sure he would bring more form his latest trip from Italy.

After breakfast I told my mom I would be out today, mainly to test my abilities and learn some new skills. Still can't believe what mom said.

"Oh, my son is going out to play and hear I was needlessly worrying that my son was becoming a hikimori at such a young age? Now I don't have to worry about saving money in case he started living a NEET lifestyle."

Seriously mom, just because I spent the last 4 months playing computer games, does not mean I would become a NEET.

Now that I'm out, I'm starting to think whether it was a good idea or not. It too damn hot out here and this was just the first week of my summer break.

I still resolved myself to carry on, but where should I practice, can't risk others finding out. Hmm, I may just know the right place.

* * *

It was a small hilltop with bit open area and had plenty of room for practice. The trees nearby provided excellent shade, there an old rundown shack that had been overgrown with wild plants and overall it was abandoned for all purpose. It was also quite for form the city but near enough to quickly come and go between here. It was the perfect place to try out my new abilities.

I had found this place with Iri and we had come here a lot of times to play. Let's not get lost in memories shall we, we still have work to do.

Taking out the 'Book of Creation' from my inventory which I had found out about during breakfast, I started reading it. I mainly read it due to me not wanting to use such a valuable book like a normal skill book, in case it go destroyed though I did get that option and if its description was correct it was more valuable existing instead of been destroyed.

I tried to read it but I could not make out the words or language and after an hour of reading I got really bored and put it back in my inventory, though it was not without its reward.

 **Through reading the 'Book of Creation', you have gained the skill [Creation].  
MAG has increased by 4.**

 **[Creation]- Passive/Active Lvl.1/100 MP: 250**

 **Description: Allows the caster to create anything using his magic. The higher the skill level the better the created item.  
Passively increases MAG by 3 per level.**

That was quite a good skill. But even with the newly increase magic I still did not have the required mana o cast it, even once. Curse you low magic potential.

Anyways seeing as how I would have to wait a little while to increase my Mana poll and MAG stat to use it, I decided to check out my other skills in the meantime.

Looking at my skill list, I focused on the **[Multiverse's Science and Magic].**

 **[Multiverse's Science and Magic]- Passive**

 **Description: Determines the user affinity to use skills from the various universes in the multiverse. Skill may act differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

 **Current universes known:**

 **Science:  
Blizzard-verse: StarCraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-verse  
Pokémon-verse**

 **Magic:  
Blizzard-verse: Warcraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-Verse**

I decided to create skills based on the knowledge I had gotten from the games. Since I had mana problem I decided to focus mainly on the Magic portion. I knew which skill I had to create first to solve my mana problem as well as how handy it would be in the future.

 **By making a wise decision for your current problem as well as thinking about your future, your wisdom had increased by 4.**

That was surprising, so this means that I could increase my stats without levelling up.

 **By deducing a point form given information your wisdom has increased by 1 and intelligence had increased by 2.**

Now this is just mocking me.

Well taking shelter in the shade of the tree I began to draw upon the memories and knowledge of the Archmage from Warcraft. They were some of the best magic user in the game and even though there were some who were just better than them, they had one skill that I really needed right now.

[Brilliance Aura] that was the skill I needed right now. In the game even at level one it restores 1 MP/per sec, so for me who had an MP regen of 1 MP/11 minutes, it was quite needed.

Drawing upon the memories I learned how the Archmage were able to produce such aura, the intricate details on mana and its fine control and also the addictive properties of the arcane and how to subvert it, though I thanked [Gamer's Mind] again as it would prevent it.

I knew I had succeeded when I heard the familiar ping of the message box. Can't believe that I already familiar with such a thing when I got it just this morning.

 **You have successful create the skill [Brilliance Aura]  
By drawing upon the memories of the Archmages you now have intimate knowledge of mana, gained [Mana Efficiency], [Mana Control], [Mana Potency].  
By drawing upon the knowledge of the Archmages your intelligence has increased by 30, magic has increased by 65.**

That was a lot of boost to my Intel and magic stats. Not to mention the three extra skills **[Mana Efficiency], [Mana Control]** and **[Mana Potency].**

I immediately checked what their descriptions were.

[ **Brilliance Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/40  
Description: Allows the Archmage to channel an aura of brilliance around them that increases mana regeneration of all nearby allies.  
Passively: Increases Mana Regen by 1 per sec.  
Actively: Increases Mana Regen by 2.5 per sec.  
Range: 10 m (Passive)/25 m (Active).  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Efficiency]- Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill determines how efficient you are with mana. Passively reduces skill cost by 10%.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Control]- Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill allows you to freely control you mana and construct items made of pure mana.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 1 per level.**

 **[Mana Potency]- Passive/Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/0  
Description: This skill allows you to determine potent your mana is, at higher level reduces mana cost of all spells.  
Current conversion: 1 MP = 1 MP.  
Passively increases MAG by 1 per level.**

That is really something and I began to wonder how many more skills I would get form others, this really had me felling really giddy inside.

I can't help but think of all the possibilities, skill like Divine Shield, Inferno, Death and decay, Mass teleportation or Star fall, I could learn them all, not to mention if I could learn some Pokémon moves like Earthquake, Hyper Beam or Draco Meteor. Though unlikely whether I could learn them but may be the Zerg could learn them.

Hah, now that's a funny and scary picture of Zerglings using Flamethrowers or Thunderbolts, Ultralisks using Earthquakes and Hyper Beams, Mutalisks using Brave Bird or Air Cutter, Hyralisks using Venom Bombs or toxic and the Zerg Queens using Psychic and Shadow Balls. That's really a scary thought, not gonna go there. Can't deny that I want to see it though.

It seems like I got a new quest while I was musing.

 **You have received new quest.  
Title: Rise of the Zerg  
Objective: Find a way to create a Zerg hatchery.  
Time limit: 6 Months.  
Reward: Gain control of the Zerg, Gain title 'Overmind of the Zerg', 1,000,000 EXP, 1.000,000,000 YEN.  
Failure: Fail to become the Overmind. 5000 EXP.  
Cannot Decline Quest.**

You know even if there was an option to decline this quest I might not have declined it at all, seeing the quest reward and such. The fact that I would be able to control real life Zergs did play a part as I even though mostly played as the Protoss, did play the Zerg as my second race and naturally the Terrans as the third, since there were just three races.

Though there the fact that there was a time limit did put some pressure on me, because I don't know whether 6 Months would be enough to complete this quest, the fact that may have to do some other quests that may have time limits in between may cause it to fail.

Well I would tackle it a bit later, for now let's start grinding.

* * *

After getting the ' **Rise of the Zerg** ' quest I grinded a few of my skills and even delved into the memories and knowledge from the games and got some new skills. With the 'Locket of Skills' that I had and its [Pioneer of Skills] effect, I had seriously been able to grind a lot of my skills to quite a high level.

The new skills that I got included **[Devotion Aura], [Death and Decay], [Necromancy], [Master of the Dead], [Divine Shield], [Holy Light], [Summon Elemental], [Tranquillity], [Frost Armour], [Raise Dead], [Cripple],[Sword Mastery],[Shield Mastery], [Dual Wielding] [Staff Mastery], [Hammer Mastery]** and **[Dispel].**

I know those are only skills from Warcraft but I did not delve into others as I really got a massive headache from them so I decided to just grind what I got, now I'm just going to go home and take a well-deserved rest. Hmm, I didn't check my stats nor had I checked the level of my skills after getting them. I had just read the description and the effects and started grinding them.

I had gotten some 25 in STR, 34 in AGI, 36 in VIT, a whopping 149 in INT and 230 in MAG mainly due to the memories of the mages and necromancers and a full 293 in WIS again mainly due to the memories. So curious of my days work I brought up the status screen with a mental command.

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 10 **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: The Gamer **Race:** Human **  
HP: 1,510 Regeneration: 440.92 HP per min  
MP: 7,850 Regeneration: 619.13 (485.13+134) MP per min  
STR: 121 (28+93)  
VIT: 292 (38+254)  
AGI: 150 (37+113)  
INT: 478! (186+292)  
WIS: 618! (303+315)  
MAG: 785! (296+489)  
LUK: 10  
POINTS: 5  
MONEY: 100 YEN**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer's Mind]- Passive-**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of the mind. Immunity to psychological and metal status effects prevents possession.**

 **[Gamer's Body]- Passive-**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game. Pain form damage does not last more than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption]- Passive-**

 **Description: This ability allows the user to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe]- Active- Level: 55/100 EXP: 9.0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe, objects, situations and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The higher the level of skill, the grater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. Also affect by INT and WIS.**

 **Passively increases INT and WIS by one per level.**

 **[Multiverse's Science and Magic]- Passive**

 **Description: Determines the user affinity to use skills from the various universes in the multiverse. Skill may act differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

 **Current universes known:**

 **Science:  
Blizzard-verse: StarCraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-verse  
Pokémon-verse**

 **Magic:  
Blizzard-verse: Warcraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-Verse**

 **[Creation]- Passive/Active Lvl.37/100 MP: 9000**

 **Description: Allows the caster to create anything using his magic. The higher the skill level the better the created item.  
Passively increases MAG by 3 per level.**

[ **Brilliance Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 66/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/400- 0 to sustain  
Description: Allows the Archmage to channel an aura of brilliance around them that increases mana regeneration of all nearby allies.  
Passively: Increases Mana Regen by 134 per sec.  
Actively: Increases Mana Regen by 330 per sec.  
Range: 2.5 km (Passive)/4 km (Active).  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Efficiency]- Passive Level: 30/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill determines how efficient you are with mana. Passively reduces skill cost by 25%.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Control]- Passive Level: 45/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill allows you to freely control you mana and construct items made of pure mana.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 1 per level.**

 **[Mana Potency]- Passive/Active Level: 5/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/0  
Description: This skill allows you to determine potent your mana is, at higher level reduces mana cost of all spells.  
Current conversion: 10 MP = 1 MP.  
Passively increases MAG by 1 per level.**

 **[Devotion Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 28/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/200- 20 per min sustained.  
Description: The user channels his devotion and will around him which grants protection to all nearby allies granting them increased defence.  
Passively: Increases defence by 56.  
Actively: Increases defence 84.  
Range: 1.3 Km (Passive)/2.4 (Active).  
Passively increases VIT and WIS by 1 per level.**

 **[Death and Decay] - Active Level: 7/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 3000- 800 per min sustained.  
Description: One of the most advance death magic and necromancy, it saps all life around an area and decays them at an incredible rate.  
Does 6.1% of the targets total HP in a radius of 300 meters, additional 400 MP costs to cast and 30 MP to sustain per 10 m radius**

 **[Necromancy] – Passive/Active Level: 43/100 EXP: 12.66%. MP cost: 0/800  
Description: Determines one affinity with the necromantic arts. The higher the level the more powerful undead one can create and summon more of them at once, also reduce the cost of all necromantic spells.  
Passively: Reduce cost of all necromantic spells by 21.5%.  
Actively: Summon undead of level 86 of the lesser category with maximum limit of 12 or summon an undead of the normal variety of level 43 with a limit 6 max or summon undead of the greater category of level 21 of 1 max.  
Passively increases WIS and MAG by 2**

 **[Master of the Dead] - Passive/Active Level: 34/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/400- 50 per min sustained.  
Description: You know the dead and the dead knows you. You have been accepted as their master and now serve you as your servants and thus you reward them justly. You can now summon more powerful undead and more of them at once and bear no burden to sustain them. You mere presence weakens your enemies and increases your undead servant's powers.  
Passive: Increases the level of the summoned undead by 34 and max summon limit by 8.  
Active: Reduces all stats of enemy units by 17% and increases all stats of undead servants by 204%  
Range: 1.3 Km (Active)  
Passively increases WIS and VIT by 4.**

 **[Divine Shield] - Active Level: 54/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2100- 110 per min sustained.  
Description: Creates a shield of holy light that protects makes the user invulnerable to all damage and reduces damage from divine attacks. Can also be cast on others or expanded to create a dome.  
Active: Last for 840 min or 14 hrs. Can be cancelled, additional 200 MP per 5 m radius and 40 MP per to sustain, reduces Divine type damage by 54%.  
Passively increases VIT by 1 per level.**

 **[Holy Light] - Active Level: 10/100 EXP: 88.0% MP cost: 150.  
Description: Uses the Holy light to restore and heal wounds or damage demons, devils or the undead for half the amount restored.  
Active: Heals for 1000 HP or does 500 HP damage to demons, devils or undead, ignores magical resistance and defence.  
Passively increases VIT and WIS by 1**

 **[Summon Elemental] - Passive/Active Level: 12/100 EXP: 12.0% MP cost: 300.  
Description: Summons different kinds of elementals to aid you in your battle. At this level you can summon a max of 3 types of elemental, can currently summon water elemental, fire elemental and earth elemental.  
Active: Summons level 44 elemental.**

 **[Tranquillity] - Active Level: 34/100 EXP: 20.0% MP cost: 6000- 400 per min sustained.  
Description: Summon healing rain which heals nearby allies and restores the land.  
Active: Passively heals nearby allies of 540 HP per sec in a radius of 300 m, additional 1000 MP per 100 m and 50 MP per min sustained.**

 **[Frost Armour] - Active Level: 45/100 EXP: 1.20% MP cost: 300.  
Description: Shrouds the target with the essence of frost which protects the target and grants additional armour. Slow down an enemy who hits a protected target.  
Active: Grants additional 94 armour, slow down enemies by 40%**

 **[Raise Dead] - Active Level: 24/100 EXP: 78.29% MP cost: 300 using corpse – 900 creating them.  
Description: Raise two powerful undead from corpses or create them, one a warrior and the other mage of level 72 of Greater variety. **

**[Cripple] - Active Level: 12/100 EXP: 12.3% MP cost: 400  
Description: Slows down a target and lowers magical defence.  
Active: Slows the target by 200% and lowers magical resistance by 24%.**

 **[Sword Mastery] - Passive Level: 34/100 EXP: 12.32%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use swords. This skill increases by the continuous use of swords.  
Improve damage cause by swords by 140%.  
Passively increases AGI and STR by 1**

 **[Shield Mastery] - Passive Level: 17/100 EXP: 21.20%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a shield to defend yourself and if you are skilled enough use it to attack. This skill increases through the continuous use of shields.  
Improves defence granted by shield by 72%, damage caused by shields by 8.5%.  
Passively increases VIT and STR by 1 per level.**

 **[Sword and Shield Mastery]- Passive Level-9/100 EXP 77.9%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a sword and shield combo to attack and defend yourself. This skill increases through the continuous use of a sword and shield combo.  
Additional 9% damage to swords when used with a shield and additional 9% defence to shield when used with a sword.  
Passively increases VIT, STR and AGI by 1 per level.**

 **[Dual Wielding Mastery] - Passive Level: 12/100 EXP: 65.43%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely dual wields any type of weapon as long as you are able to use them one-handed. This skill increases through the continuous use of using two weapons in each hand.  
Increases damage when dual wielding by 52%.  
Passively increases AGI and STR by 2 per level.**

 **[Staff Mastery] - Passive Level: 23/100 EXP: 23.40%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a staff to attack or defend. This skill increases thorough the continuous use staff mundane or magical.  
Increases physical damage and magical damage dealt by staffs by 96%.  
Passively increases AGI and MAG by 2. **

**[Hammer Mastery] - Passive Level: 3/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a hammer. This skill increases with the continuous use of a hammer.  
Increases damage dealt by hammers by 16%.  
Passively increases STR by 3**

 **[Dispel] - Active Level: 19/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 150  
Description: A spell that dispels all magic in an area, removes buffs, destroys barriers and wards and deals damage to summoned units and pure magical entities.  
Active: Dispels all magical effects in an area of 500 m radius and destroys all magical barriers and wards of up to level 29 also deals 5000 damage to summoned units, familiars and pure magical entities.'**

Unreal, it was totally unreal. I knew that my skills would increase at a tremendous rate but to increase this much in just one day. 200% my foot, it more like 2000%, that's what's it's more like, and the bonus that the skills granted to my stats, that just totally unreal.

I call hax, hax I tell you, hax. No one should have such stats at level one, no one. I knew I had a big advantage with the 'Locket of Skills' now I know how much of an advantage I really had. It was too much, a bit too much, no more than too much.

Stats that were all above hundred and some going past the 500 hundred mark, it would have been all right if I was somewhere around level 80-90, but come on, I wasn't even level 2 for God's sake.

It was all because I had the damn 'Locket of Skills', a Divine Class- Mythical item, which had most of its abilities locked away. I dare not think what the locket was capable of at full capacity in conjuncture with my 'Gamer' ability.

The only thing I can think of is scary, it was scary and terrifying, plain and simple and I was still slated to complete the 'Rise of the Zerg' quest.

This was far too much to right now I'll deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN:- So that was this first chapter of my first try at a gamer-esque fic.**

 **Now many would say Issei is Over Powered again like in my other fics but this time the blame lays with the 'Locket of Skill' it's a Divine Class- Mythical item. Wanna known which item counts as Divine class Thor's Hammer Mjolnir, that's divine class, and an example of a legendary class item, one rank lower than Mythical Class, the Longinus, that's Divine Class- Legendary item. So, yeah the 'Locket of Skills' is ranked higher than a spear that was used to kill Jesus Christ. Though Mjolnir also shares the same rank as the Locket of Skills, which is Divine Class- Mythical item.**

 **That's the point of the whole 'Divine Class- Mythical' Rank. Items that belong to this rank are so damn rare that even for the Divine Beings they are myths themselves. So that is also one of the reason why the Quest 'The Unknown Locket' has a billion EXP reward and other Hidden rewards cause that one is not going to end any time soon.**

 **In the meantime, let loose the swarm of war. See ya, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **You have slept and are fully rested.  
You're HP and MP has been fully restored.**

So it was not a dream and yesterday my life really did turn into a game and I became a broken character, even by the game's standard. I could feel the wave of irritation inside of me I muttered 'Status'.

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 10 **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: The Gamer **Race:** Human **  
HP: 1,510 Regeneration: 440.92 HP per min  
MP: 7,850 Regeneration: 619.13 (485.13+134) MP per min  
STR: 121 (28+93)  
VIT: 292 (38+254)  
AGI: 150 (37+113)  
INT: 478! (186+292)  
WIS: 618! (303+315)  
MAG: 785! (296+489)  
LUK: 10.  
POINTS: 5.  
MONEY: 100 YEN.**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer's Mind]- Passive-**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of the mind. Immunity to psychological and metal status effects prevents possession.**

 **[Gamer's Body]- Passive-**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game. Pain form damage does not last more than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption]- Passive-**

 **Description: This ability allows the user to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe]- Active- Level: 55/100 EXP: 9.0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe, objects, situations and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The higher the level of skill, the grater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. Also affect by INT and WIS.**

 **Passively increases INT and WIS by one per level.**

 **[Multiverse's Science and Magic]- Passive**

 **Description: Determines the user affinity to use skills from the various universes in the multiverse. Skill may act differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

 **Current universes known:**

 **Science:  
Blizzard-verse: StarCraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-verse  
Pokémon-verse**

 **Magic:  
Blizzard-verse: Warcraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-Verse**

 **[Creation]- Passive/Active Lvl.37/100 MP: 9000**

 **Description: Allows the caster to create anything using his magic. The higher the skill level the better the created item.  
Passively increases MAG by 3 per level.**

[ **Brilliance Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 66/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/400- 0 to sustain  
Description: Allows the Archmage to channel an aura of brilliance around them that increases mana regeneration of all nearby allies.  
Passively: Increases Mana Regen by 134 per sec.  
Actively: Increases Mana Regen by 330 per sec.  
Range: 2.5 km (Passive)/4 km (Active).  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Efficiency]- Passive Level: 30/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill determines how efficient you are with mana. Passively reduces skill cost by 25%.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Control]- Passive Level: 45/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill allows you to freely control you mana and construct items made of pure mana.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 1 per level.**

 **[Mana Potency]- Passive/Active Level: 5/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/0  
Description: This skill allows you to determine potent your mana is, at higher level reduces mana cost of all spells.  
Current conversion: 10 MP = 1 MP.  
Passively increases MAG by 1 per level.**

 **[Devotion Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 28/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/200- 20 per min sustained.  
Description: The user channels his devotion and will around him which grants protection to all nearby allies granting them increased defence.  
Passively: Increases defence by 56.  
Actively: Increases defence 84.  
Range: 1.3 Km (Passive)/2.4 (Active).  
Passively increases VIT and WIS by 1 per level.**

 **[Death and Decay] - Active Level: 7/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 3000- 800 per min sustained.  
Description: One of the most advance death magic and necromancy, it saps all life around an area and decays them at an incredible rate.  
Does 6.1% of the targets total HP in a radius of 300 meters, additional 400 MP costs to cast and 30 MP to sustain per 10 m radius**

 **[Necromancy] – Passive/Active Level: 43/100 EXP: 12.66%. MP cost: 0/800  
Description: Determines one affinity with the necromantic arts. The higher the level the more powerful undead one can create and summon more of them at once, also reduce the cost of all necromantic spells.  
Passively: Reduce cost of all necromantic spells by 21.5%.  
Actively: Summon undead of level 86 of the lesser category with maximum limit of 12 or summon an undead of the normal variety of level 43 with a limit 6 max or summon undead of the greater category of level 21 of 1 max.  
Passively increases WIS and MAG by 2**

 **[Master of the Dead] - Passive/Active Level: 34/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/400- 50 per min sustained.  
Description: You know the dead and the dead knows you. You have been accepted as their master and now serve you as your servants and thus you reward them justly. You can now summon more powerful undead and more of them at once and bear no burden to sustain them. You mere presence weakens your enemies and increases your undead servant's powers.  
Passive: Increases the level of the summoned undead by 34 and max summon limit by 8.  
Active: Reduces all stats of enemy units by 17% and increases all stats of undead servants by 204%  
Range: 1.3 Km (Active)  
Passively increases WIS and VIT by 4.**

 **[Divine Shield] - Active Level: 54/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2100- 110 per min sustained.  
Description: Creates a shield of holy light that protects makes the user invulnerable to all damage and reduces damage from divine attacks. Can also be cast on others or expanded to create a dome.  
Active: Last for 840 min or 14 hrs. Can be cancelled, additional 200 MP per 5 m radius and 40 MP per to sustain, reduces Divine type damage by 54%.  
Passively increases VIT by 1 per level.**

 **[Holy Light] - Active Level: 10/100 EXP: 88.0% MP cost: 150.  
Description: Uses the Holy light to restore and heal wounds or damage demons, devils or the undead for half the amount restored.  
Active: Heals for 1000 HP or does 500 HP damage to demons, devils or undead, ignores magical resistance and defence.  
Passively increases VIT and WIS by 1**

 **[Summon Elemental] - Passive/Active Level: 12/100 EXP: 12.0% MP cost: 300.  
Description: Summons different kinds of elementals to aid you in your battle. At this level you can summon a max of 3 types of elemental, can currently summon water elemental, fire elemental and earth elemental.  
Active: Summons level 44 elemental.**

 **[Tranquillity] - Active Level: 34/100 EXP: 20.0% MP cost: 6000- 400 per min sustained.  
Description: Summon healing rain which heals nearby allies and restores the land.  
Active: Passively heals nearby allies of 540 HP per sec in a radius of 300 m, additional 1000 MP per 100 m and 50 MP per min sustained.**

 **[Frost Armour] - Active Level: 45/100 EXP: 1.20% MP cost: 300.  
Description: Shrouds the target with the essence of frost which protects the target and grants additional armour. Slow down an enemy who hits a protected target.  
Active: Grants additional 94 armour, slow down enemies by 40%**

 **[Raise Dead] - Active Level: 24/100 EXP: 78.29% MP cost: 300 using corpse – 900 creating them.  
Description: Raise two powerful undead from corpses or create them, one a warrior and the other mage of level 72 of Greater variety. **

**[Cripple] - Active Level: 12/100 EXP: 12.3% MP cost: 400  
Description: Slows down a target and lowers magical defence.  
Active: Slows the target by 200% and lowers magical resistance by 24%.**

 **[Sword Mastery] - Passive Level: 34/100 EXP: 12.32%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use swords. This skill increases by the continuous use of swords.  
Improve damage cause by swords by 140%.  
Passively increases AGI and STR by 1**

 **[Shield Mastery] - Passive Level: 17/100 EXP: 21.20%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a shield to defend yourself and if you are skilled enough use it to attack. This skill increases through the continuous use of shields.  
Improves defence granted by shield by 72%, damage caused by shields by 8.5%.  
Passively increases VIT and STR by 1 per level.**

 **[Sword and Shield Mastery]- Passive Level-9/100 EXP 77.9%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a sword and shield combo to attack and defend yourself. This skill increases through the continuous use of a sword and shield combo.  
Additional 9% damage to swords when used with a shield and additional 9% defence to shield when used with a sword.  
Passively increases VIT, STR and AGI by 1 per level.**

 **[Dual Wielding Mastery] - Passive Level: 12/100 EXP: 65.43%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely dual wields any type of weapon as long as you are able to use them one-handed. This skill increases through the continuous use of using two weapons in each hand.  
Increases damage when dual wielding by 52%.  
Passively increases AGI and STR by 2 per level.**

 **[Staff Mastery] - Passive Level: 23/100 EXP: 23.40%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a staff to attack or defend. This skill increases thorough the continuous use staff mundane or magical.  
Increases physical damage and magical damage dealt by staffs by 96%.  
Passively increases AGI and MAG by 2. **

**[Hammer Mastery] - Passive Level: 3/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: A skill that allows you to freely use a hammer. This skill increases with the continuous use of a hammer.  
Increases damage dealt by hammers by 16%.  
Passively increases STR by 3**

 **[Dispel] - Active Level: 19/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 150  
Description: A spell that dispels all magic in an area, removes buffs, destroys barriers and wards and deals damage to summoned units and pure magical entities.  
Active: Dispels all magical effects in an area of 500 m radius and destroys all magical barriers and wards of up to level 29 also deals 5000 damage to summoned units, familiars and pure magical entities.'**

Yep, still there, all there right at my face as if it's mocking me. Still maybe I should focus on my quests for now you know to get levels appropriate to my stats.

Though what's up with those exclamation marks next to some of my stats.

Touching them I was surprised that I got a message congratulating me.

 **Congratulations, you're INT has reached 50;  
You have gained the skill [Unforbidden Concepts].  
You have gained the skill [Infinite Archivist].**

 **Congratulations, you're INT has reached 100;  
You have gained the skill [Extra Sensory Perception]  
You have gained the skill [Multi Caster]  
You have gained the skill [Mad Intelligence]  
You have gained the skill [Skill Enhancer]**

 **Congratulation, you're INT has reached 150;  
You have gained the skill [ESPer]  
You have gained the skill [Mind over Matter]  
You have gained the skill [Kinesis]  
You have gained the skill [Spark]  
You have gained the skill [Body Breaker]**

 **Congratulation, you're WIS has reached 50;  
You have gained the skill [Mana regenerator]  
You have gained the skill [Mana generator]**

 **Congratulation, you're WIS has reached 100;  
You have gained the skill [Mad Perspective, Mad Wisdom]  
You have gained the skill [Where there is a will]  
You have gained the skill [Eye of the soul]  
You have gained the skill [Paratus]**

 **Congratulation, you're WIS has reached 150;  
You have gained the skill [Humiltus]  
You have gained the skill [Shared mana]  
You have gained the skill [Skill Merger]  
You have gained the skill [Wisdom of the wild]  
You have gained the skill [Hidden Potential]**

 **Congratulation, you're WIS has reached 200;  
You have gained the skill [Heaven and Earth]  
You have gained the skill [Soul link]  
You have gained the skill [Spirit link]  
You have gained the skill [Wisdom of the wise]  
You have gained the skill [Imparter of skills]**

 **Congratulation, you're WIS has reached 250;  
You have gained the skill [Wisdom of Solomon]  
You have gained the skill [Eyes of the World]  
You have gained the skill [Mentor of the titans]**

 **Congratulation, you're WIS has reached 300;  
You have gained the skill [Grigori]  
You have gained the skill [Eyes of the Universe]**

 **Congratulation, you're MAG has reached 50;  
You have gained the skill [Arcane Mastery]  
You have gained the skill [Spell Caster]**

 **Congratulation, you're MAG has reached 100;  
You have gained the skill [Magical Enhancements]  
You have gained the skill [Mystical Item maker]  
You have gained the skill [Arcane Madness]  
You have gained the skill [Mystical Enchanter]**

 **Congratulation, you're MAG has reached 150;  
You have gained the skill [Magical Armoury]  
You have gained the skill [Healer or Curser]  
You have gained the skill [Magical Juggernaut]  
You have gained the skill [Sage of the Heavens]**

 **Congratulation, you're MAG has reached 200;  
You have gained the skill [Rune Weaver]  
You have gained the skill [Spell forger]  
You have gained the skill [Magic Maker]  
You have gained the skill [Chain Caster]**

 **Congratulation, you're MAG has reached 250;  
You have gained the skill [Nullifier]  
You have gained the skill [Master Magician]  
You have gained the skill [Odin's Legacy]**

That was a lot of skills a whole lot of skills, a bit too many to be really honest. There were so many that I might just use some of them just once and never use them again.

But first let me check them out.

 **Skills:**  
 **[Unforbidden Concepts]-Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You are able to understand concepts, no sane mind can perceive and incorporate them into you skills. Concepts like space, time and gravity can be understood. The higher the level of this skill the more easily it becomes to understand a concept and incorporate them into skills.  
This mastery of this skill is increased by learning more concepts.**

 **[Infinite Archivist] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are able to learn and store anything and everything in your mind and recall them with crystal clear clarity at an instant like a Master Archivist and have an infinite memorisation and recall ability.  
Passively increase reading speed, information gathering and memorisation and memory storage ability.**

 **[Extra Sensory Perception] –Passive/Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/30 MP per sec  
Description: You perceive the world with more than just your physical senses. You have gained an extra sensory perception which allows you to perceive the world around you. This mastery of this skill increases the more things you are able to sense and recognise you use this skill.  
Passively: Sense an area of up to 5m radius around you.  
Actively: Sense an area of up to 10m radius around you.**

 **[Multi Caster] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You are able to cast multiple spells at once. The mastery of this skill increases the more spells you are able to cast together.  
Passively: Cast up to 3 spells at once.**

 **[Mad Intelligence]-Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You have a mad intelligence. To all others you are seen as a madman but there is method in your madness as you solve problems in the most unconventional ways and are able to bring to life even the maddest of ideas and experiments.  
Passively: Increases the effectiveness of unconventional methods by 40%. Increase the chance of being successful with mad experiments by 60%. Increase all madness fuelled skills by 80%. **

**[Skill Enhancer]- Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: Through your incredible knowledge you are able to enhance skills and promote their growth.  
Passively: Increases the effects of all skills by 20% and increases skill growth rate by 10%**

 **[ESPer] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: Your mind has started to perceive the world in a different reality. Using calculations you are able to impose your own personal reality upon the world. The higher the level of this skill the more skills you are able to create and the more you are able to impose your reality upon it.  
Passively: Allows you to create one Esper skill and enhances the overall power of All Esper skills by 30%.  
Note: All Esper Skills require calculations to work not mana.**

 **[Mind over Matter] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You have reached a point where you are able to interfere with the laws of the world with your mind. The higher the level of this skill, the more mental skills you are able to create and the more powerful they become.  
Passively: Allows you to create 3 metal based skills and enhance them by 30%.**

 **[Kinesis] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You have reached a point where you are able to the kinetic force of the world. The higher the skill level the more kinetic based skills you can create and the more powerful they become.  
Passively: Allows you to create up to 2 kinetic based skills and enhances all kinesis skills by 30%.**

 **[Spark]- Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You gained the Spark. Now you can say 'Screw you physics. I am a Spark.' Because this skill does what that phrase says to a T. Ignore the rules of physics, carry out mad, insane experiments and maybe even conquer a world. That's the life of a spark and you just can't deny the instincts. **

**[Body Breaker] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: To build something you first have to break them. With your vast knowledge you are able to find the best way to break a body as well as built it back better. No matter the body type or species your knowledge reigns supreme thus allowing you to promote the growth of all physical aspects of the body.  
Passively: Increases damage done to living organic beings by 100% and promotes stat gain of physical stats and skill growth of physical skills by 50%. Also increase the rate of physical growth of others while nurturing or teaching by 200%.**

 **[Mana regenerator] -Passive Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%  
Description: Increase mana regeneration, the higher the level of this skill, the higher the mana regeneration rate.  
Passively: Increases mana regeneration by 2X.**

 **[Mana generator] -Passive Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%  
Description: Increases Mana Capacity, the higher the level of this skill the more mana capacity is granted.  
Passively: increases mana capacity by 3X.**

 **[Mad Perspective, Mad Wisdom] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You find wisdom even in madness. This skill allows you to retain a sane mind even under the effects of madness induced skill. At higher level, this skill not only allows you to retain sanity but increases the positive aspects of the madness skill.  
Passively: Retain sanity up to a madness level of 5. **

**[Where there is a will] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: Where there is a will, there is always a way. No matter how dire the situation is, you are able to find a way out of it and inspire others to do the same and increase their morale and combat ability.  
Passively: Increase the chance of finding a solution in dire situations by 50% and inspires others to find a solution by 40% and raise morale and combat ability for every one individual inspired by 20%**

 **[Eye of the soul] –Passive/Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/100 MP per sec  
Description: You have gained insight to the power of the soul and have gained the eyes of the soul; you can now sense the souls and life force of others and can draw knowledge from them. The higher the level of this skill the more detail and knowledge you can gain from seeing a person's soul.  
Passively: Sense the life force of other up to 5m.  
Actively: Sense the life force of others up to 10m and draw knowledge from them via touch.**

 **[Paratus] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: Dependent on the spell cast.  
Description: It is wise to be prepared. By paying the cost for a spell at an earlier time, you can cast it later at you under a specific time frame before the mana spent is returned. At higher level you can prepare more skills and even stack skills at a larger time frame.  
Actively: Per cast up to 3 spells for 48 hrs.**

 **[Humiltus] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: Instead of thinking as one as less, you think one's 'self' as less. By this revelation you have acknowledge beings of higher power or creatures above your mortal self. By knowing your place among them you strive toward your goal.  
Passively: Reduce the cost of all skills by 50%. **

**[Shared mana] -Passive Level: 1/5 EXP: 0%  
Description: You can now share your mana pool with others, linking together and forming a larger pool of mana. At higher level you can share mana regeneration and use mana to heal them.**

 **[Skill Merger] -Passive Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%  
Description: You have gained the wisdom to see that some abilities can be merged and create a stronger technique. At higher level can merge passive skills and unique abilities and lowers the level required to merge.  
Passively: Merge active skill of level 80 and above.**

 **[Nature's Wisdom] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: It is through nature mankind has learned and gained knowledge and wisdom to flourish as a race. Thus by gaining the wisdom of Nature itself you can learn its secrets and gain allegiance of the beings of nature and rewards when venturing into lands where nature flourishes, at higher level gain allegiance and control of all beings align with nature or the wild and gain more bonus near Forests, mountains, oceans, deserts, tundra and seas.  
Passively: Increases HP and MP regeneration by 20% when near Forests, mountains, oceans, deserts, tundra and seas.**

 **[Hidden Potential] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: With you immense wisdom to spot potential when you see it and thus are able to nurture that potential and bring it to its full capacity whether the potential may be in others, a spell, an idea or an item. At higher level you can spot others, items and spells with more hidden potential and have more success in nurturing them.  
Passively: Spot hidden skills in others; find more uses for items or spells and increases the growth rate of the student with hidden skills by 300% while under you.**

 **[Heaven and Earth] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: If you seek the wisdom of Heaven train your mind, if you seek to be the enduring earth train your body. By gaining the wisdom of the heavens you have proven worthy of their gifts and know how to becoming the enduring earth.  
Passively: Increases mana regeneration by 200%, increases physical stat gain by 300%, can call upon the denizens of Heaven to aid you for no cost and are eligible to recruit them permanently provided you are able to convince them but most of all your total mana pool is added to your Health Pool and your total base Health Pool is added to your Mana pool same with your health regeneration and mana regeneration. **

**[Soul link] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 10000 MP per new link  
Description: Links your soul to another enabling you to communicate with them regardless of the distance. At higher level can transfer MP and HP between the link and even cast support spells regardless of range through the link and share HP and MP regeneration.  
Actively: Create up to 3 Links and communicate via the link.**

 **[Spirit link] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You have forged link with the spirits. Allows you to increase the abilities of your spiritual servants and call upon the spirits of the dead to aid you and all spiritual beings are more friendly towards you. Unlike necromancy the spirits have no corporal bodies and may form temporary vessels when called upon. At higher level you can call upon the ancient spirits who are rulers of their realms and all spiritual beings obey you.  
Passively: Increase the stats of spiritual servants by 100%. **

**[Wisdom of the wise] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are wise and have experience many things in life and thus using that experience you are able to gain more.  
Passively: Increases EXP gained by 200%**

 **[Imparter of skills] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are able to impart all your learned skills to others regardless of its type as it is your right. Though the skill has to be one you are quite familiar with.  
Passively: 100% chance of success, when teaching a skill to your student.  
Minimum level of Skill required 70. **

**[Wisdom of Solomon] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are as wise as Solomon and thus bear the keys of Solomon. Any devil or demon who shares the name with the lesser keys of Solomon would obey you and you can recruit them regardless of their will.  
Passively: Allows you to control and recruit the 72 Lesser Keys of Solomon.**

 **[Eyes of the World] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 3000 MP per sec.  
Description: By gaining immense wisdom you perceive the world through its eyes. Gain crystal clear unbiased view of an area and total knowledge of the area. At higher levels gain more range and gain the ability to see the various energies of the world and control them.  
Actively: Gain total view of an area of 6KM radius.**

 **[Mentor of the titans] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are hailed to have taught the Primordial Titans themselves. Thus all students under you flourish under your teachings. You have also been blessed by the Titans.  
Passively: Increases growth rate of students by 500%.  
Note: To get the Blessing of the Titans, please tutor at least one Titan or Demi-Titan. **

**[Grigori] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: Just as the Grigori have watch humanity since ancient times and whose wisdom and Knowledge is unmatched, they have watch humanity before they were cast out of the Heavens and have watched humanity since their fall, humanity were aliens to them yet they have learned their ways and taught them many more You have now matched that might of wisdom and knowledge and have gained your just reward. You can now learn any skill with a glance, even if they belong to an alien race or divine or constrained by genetics and improve them. you can also improve your skills by observing others, just as the Grigori did by watching Humanity.  
Passively: Gain skills with a glance and skill EXP when watching others.**

 **[Eyes of the Universe] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 45000 per sec.  
Description: By gaining immense wisdom you perceive the universe through its eyes. Gain crystal clear unbiased view of an area and total knowledge of the area. At higher levels gain more range and gain the ability to see the various energies of the universe and control them.  
Actively: Gain total view of an area of 6 LY radiuses.**

 **[Arcane Mastery] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill allows you to gain control and freely used the arcane energies, increases the damage done and overall effects of arcane spells. The mastery of this skill increases the more arcane spells you use.  
Passively: Increases the power of all arcane spells by 10%.**

 **[Spell Caster] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: A spell caster is one that does not follow the traditional ways of magic and uses spells to suit the needs of the situation, regardless of how unconventional they may be. This skill allows you charge spells, have a delay cast time or simply make them work in ways they are not supposed to. The mastery of this skill increases the more unconventional ways you find to use a spell.  
Passively: Allows a spell to be charge for 5 seconds with an increase in 5% power per sec and a delayed cast time of up to 30 sec. The user may find other conventional ways to use a spell.**

 **[Magical Enhancements] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% Mana cost: 1000 MP per sec and additional 1000 per sec for every 1 extra stage of enhancement.  
Description: You can enhance your physical prowess by channelling raw mana through your body, not only does it increases your physical abilities but also creates a layer of defence around your body. The higher the level of this skill, the more you are able enhance your body using less mana.  
Actively: 1 stage = 10% enhancement and defence by 20%**

 **[Mystical Item maker] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You are able to craft items of legends and imbue them with great magical abilities, the higher the level of this skill the more powerful the resultant item would be.  
Passively: Increases the quality of all magical items crafted by 50%.**

 **[Arcane Madness] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: The arcane though powerful is addicting like a drug, yet you are able to resist the addiction but in return madness plagues your mind. With this skill you are able to resist both the madness and addiction and are able to channel your full arcane might toward your foe.  
Passively: Increases the power and effects of all arcane skills by 100% when under the effects of madness.**

 **[Mystical Enchanter] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You are able to enchant everything from a mundane pen to a legendary sword there is nothing you can enchant, the higher the level of this skill the more powerful the enchantments.  
Passively: Increases the power of the enchantment by 50%**

 **[Magical Armoury] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: Dependent on the amount of mana channelled.  
Description: By channelling raw mana into weapons and armours, you are able to increase the power of those weapons and armours. If the weapon or armour has added abilities, it increases said abilities as well. The higher the level of this skill the more the user is able to enhance the abilities of the weapon or armour.  
Actively: Increases the offensive and defensive power of weapon and armour by 10% per 1000 mana channelled, increases the abilities of the weapon of armour by 10% per 1500 mana channelled. Can safely increase the capabilities of the weapon or armour up to 50% before damaging it with a limit of 80% before it destroys the item.**

 **[Healer or Curser] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: You have thorough knowledge of all types of healing skills yet also know how to inflict the most crippling and worse-than-death curses. At higher level you can create your own curses and healing skills.  
Passively: Increases the power and effects of all curses and healing skills by 100%.**

 **[Magical Juggernaut] -Passive Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%  
Description: You are a magical juggernaut, plain and simple, the bonuses for this skill increases with its level.  
Passively: Increases mana capacity by 3X, mana regeneration by 300% and power of all damage dealing and support spells of magical nature by 300%.**

 **[Sage of the Heavens] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are the Sage of the Heavens; you are the wisest among them and are a master at the arts of Heaven. There is no Heavenly art you cannot learn and are unparalleled in their use.  
Passively: Removes all restriction to learn Heavenly arts, increases the power of all Heavenly skills by 500% and increase their growth rate by 200%.**

 **[Rune Weaver] -Active Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 40 MP per rune.  
Description: You can now engrave runes using your magic at any surface including air or water. At higher level you can weave runes and rune arrays faster using your magic.  
Actively: Weave 6 runes per sec.**

 **[Spell forger] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: Forge spells unto the weapons themselves. This skill allows you to imbue any weapon, item or armours, so that they act as conducts for the spell. The higher the level the more spell can be forged on an item and the more powerful the spell forged will be.  
Passively: While forging imbue an item with up to 5 spell or imbue an already existing item with 1 spell. **

**[Magic Maker] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%  
Description: Allows you to create magic, plain and simple. With this skill you can create your own magic system and make the rules that they follow and even create your own magical source. At higher level, you can create more complex magical systems and more potent magical sources.**

 **[Chain Caster] -Passive Level: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: Depends on the spell with the highest cost.  
Description: Can chain spells together and cast them in succession but at the cost of a single. Higher level allows you to combine the effects of the spells and increased their overall power.  
Passively: Can chain up to 3 spell.**

 **[Nullifier] –Passive/Active Level: MAX MP cost: 0/2000 MP per sec  
Description: Nullifies all magic attacks that have less attack power than your Magical Resistance and damage all magical beings in an area.  
Passively: Nullifies all magical attacks less than the user's magical resistance and adds 40% resistance to all magical resistance and increases magical defence by 2000.  
Actively: Does 4000 damage to all magical being in an area and destroys all magical items.  
Range: 500m Radius, additional 400 MP per sec for 10 m.**

 **[Master Magician] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are considered a Master Magician, there is no magic that you cannot learn and adapt them to your need, if it is considered magic you can learn it regardless even if it belongs to the Divine themselves and change them to your need.  
Passively: Removes all restriction to learn magic and change them to your need, whether it is the type of fuel to cast the spell, attack power or other aspects of the spell, increases Mana regeneration by 500% and Mana capacity by 5X.**

 **[Odin's Legacy] -Passive Level: MAX  
Description: You are considered the legacy of Odin. As Odin were the All Father and creator of Nordic Magic and gained the knowledge of runes from Yggdrasil and one of the greatest shamans in the Nordic Pantheon, you have inherited his knowledge. As he was a war god you have inherited his skills, as he inspired warriors to battle so do you inspire others in battle. You are his inheritor and thus you are able to call upon Valkyries to aid you and gain their allegiance and none shall deny thee.  
Passively: Increases the power of runes and shaman spells by 300%, also increases all magical abilities by 100%. Increases allied warriors and servants stats by 200% and grant them berserker strength and increases all allied shamans stats by 250% and the power of their spells by 300%, the ability to call a Valkyrie at no cost, and add +50 levels to Rune Mastery and +70 level to Nordic runes and increase the growth rate of rune related skills by 200% and magic skills by 100%.**

You know if yesterday I consider myself Over Powered, then today I'm just an ROP, Ridiculously over Powered, character. I quickly decided to check my new stats and almost shouted when I said "status".

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 10 **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: The Gamer **Race:** Human **  
HP: 354,760 Regeneration: 3,695,172.256 (103,589.92+3,591,448.336+134) HP per min  
MP: 354,760 Regeneration: 3,695,172.256 (3,591,448.336+134+103,589.92) MP per min  
STR: 121 (28+93)  
VIT: 292 (38+254)  
AGI: 150 (37+113)  
INT: 478 (186+292)  
WIS: 618 (303+315)  
MAG: 785 (296+489)  
LUK: 10.  
POINTS: 5.  
MONEY: 100 YEN.**

This just, this just, I just don't know how to respond to this really. I knew in games some abilities could change the tide of a battle like in Pokémon abilities which prevented recoil damage or prevents flinching or critical hits could be game changing in many ways. But these abilities are just damn ridiculous.

The fact that I'm still level I with points to spare and that I'm going gain more level's and points really is not helping my mood. Must be my due to my Wisdom stat, cause I know no one should have this much power especially one that is freely given.

If I had levelled up and gained these abilities the normal way maybe I would have been really happy and quite proud of my accomplishment but for now I just feel nothing but apprehension towards them.

It was because of the locket, same locket I wore around my neck. I….i just can't think of what others would be able to do if they had the locket. Sure they might not grow at the same rate as I have but I'm sure their skills must have progressed at an incredible rate.

So why did the- you know what that's just too complicated and I'm not even going to try to think about it and I'm hungry so off for breakfast.

* * *

"So Issei any plans for today?" I heard my mother call out.

"Yeah, I'm planning to go and find some new games maybe even go to the library." I replied back and that was the truth, I had no intention of trying out anything today just play some games, read some books and go around the town. I simply had enough for today with the skills I had gotten and high Intel and wisdom does not translate to mental endurance.

"If you have the money to buy new games then sure go ahead but don't ask me as I just gave you your allowance for this month. And I'm quite glad that you thinking of going to the library reading some books will help you a lot." My mother said.

You know I still can't believe how my mom can switch between been stern like a principal to sounding almost like an air head sometimes. I didn't really check her stats before so let's see what my ability has to say about mom.

Quietly so that my mom won't hear me I said "observe", I could have mentally said it but hind-sight is 20-20.

 **Name:** Chisame Hyoudou **Age:** 38 **  
Level: lv.34 Exp: 45.40%  
Class**: Housewife/C.E.O. of Hyoudou Inc. **Race:** Human **  
HP: 280 Regeneration: 12.88 per min  
MP: 40 Regeneration: 3.52 per min  
STR: 55  
VIT: 46  
AGI: 23  
INT: 77  
WIS: 88  
MAG: 8  
LUK: 75 (35 + 40)  
Status: [Divine blessing of Fortuna], happy, content.  
Bio: Wife of Hyoudou Ichika and mother of Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Chisame is a gentle kind and sweet, almost to the point of air headedness, towards her family but is a serious, ruthless and a cutthroat while in her business persona through which she had earned her place as the C.E.O. of the multinational company Hyoudou Inc.  
Though it unknown why she had stopped communicating with her family, what is known is that she is she does not like talking about it. She also gets quite irritated when her husband is with another woman.**

Wow, didn't know mom was a cutthroat nor do I ever want to see that side of her. Bidding her good bye I went out to the town wondering what games I should buy.

* * *

Three days later

After three days of nothing but doing quests, playing games and reading books in the library, I had finally decided to try out some of my skills that I had gotten and went back to the hill.

Though it was quite funny when I on my way to the store, that I got a bunch of different quests, some were quite simple like helping someone cross the road while carrying their shopping bags or chasing after a cat to return it to its owner and helping arrange books or items in the stores.

I got quit the amount of EXP and money by which I was able to buy more games and some light novels. I was losing interest I games when my whole life was turning into one but they seem to all turn into skill discs so I'm not going to stop buying them yet.

The light novel I brought was Familiar of Zero and Fate/Zero. The shopkeeper had said that they were quiet good and there were even talks about making an anime out of them. They were quite good and I bought some more volumes of Familiar of Zero and the full series of Fate/Zero.

I think I levelled up some five to six times didn't bother checking out my status as that was causing quite some depression. Still I on my path on becoming someone worthy of my stats just have to level up a few hundred times more.

Back to the topic of my skills, well let's just say I've become an OP character among OP characters. Not true may be but a damn close one.

When I had reached the hill the first thing I tried out was [Death and Decay], turns out my [Magical Juggernaut], skill boosted the effects of the spell and instead of doing 6.1% damage per sec it did around 18.3% per sec. That's enough to kill a person in 6 seconds flat and it's just going to get stronger. No wonder this skill was not added in DoTA, not only was it OP as hell but it was a goddamn army killer.

Well after that I tried the [Creation] spell and it also seemed to have gotten some boost too. I even levelled it up a few times around twenty levels and I was able to finally create some animals. When the description for the spell said I could create anything it was not kidding at all. That just gave me a sure fire way of completing the 'Rise of the Zerg' quest.

It was also a good thing that after crossing level 50 the [Creation] spell did not seem to be getting much EXP anymore and thus was not levelling as fast as it had. I just hope this stays true for my other skills as well, have to make sure I don't get too powerful or I'll just become complacent and might go on a world conquering rampage. One of my skills even ensures me that I might just do that.

I decided since I could complete the quest I would complete it now, but I had to first find a suitable place. I tried looking around the hill and found some good spots but when I took into account of how fast Zergs grow and multiply they were not enough. Praise high WIS for pointing that out to me.

I couldn't just spent all my time searching for such a place, though in hindsight I should have done that might have been a good pass time, so I decided to use one of the new skills that I got. [Eyes of the World], sure I could have used [Eyes of the Soul] or [Extra Sensory Perception] but they did not just have the range I needed, thus I used the [Eyes of the World] and it just hurt like hell.

I used the skill for less than 4 seconds and the sheer amount of info I had gotten in that four seconds would surely fry a human brain. It was thanks to my [Infinite Archive] and [Unforbidden Concepts] skills that I was able to handle the info, not to mention make some sense out of it.

The things that it showed me were not something a human mind was made to understand, it was just too vast, alien and strange and just so unnatural, yet it was more than natural. I hadn't paid much attention to the name of the skill but it was literally what it said it was. [Eyes of the World], plain and simple, it was how the world views everything, even if was alive or not, the skill showed me the perspective of the world.

How can a non-living being have a perspective? It's just like looking through a kaleidoscope. Every time it showed something new and in a different manner. Okay not the most accurate or best analogy but you get the idea; if you didn't well, even I can't fully make heads or tails out of it.

What I knew was that I knew saw and knew every there was in the 6 km radius that my skill covered. I knew how many people were there, how many animals, how many insects, ants, spiders and other critters were crawling in the area. I saw the cavers, the creeks the amount of gems metals and mineral in the soil and there was so much more, so much more that even with the [Infinite Archive] I was unable to fully take in all the information and that was just 4 seconds worth of information I had received.

Well that just means I won't be using [Eyes of the World] for more than 4 sec, maybe 5 sec max for the fear of information overload.

Still I had found a suitable place for where I could safely allow the Zerg hatchery to grow and still have enough room for more Zergs; it could probably house some few Ultralisks as well. The caverns that I had seen were well suited for the task and were extensive enough to house quite a large number of Zergs. Though they were quite some ways off from the city but suited me just fine I didn't need anyone discovering them, yet.

* * *

Getting to the caverns was quite an easy task and to my surprise it was well lit. Not through artificial lighting but through some natural luminous stone and a variety of glow bugs. I would still need to improve the lighting if I am going to make use of it.

The cavern was quite large too with the roof almost 100 m high and from my estimate was around a 400 m across enough space for what I was intending to do.

I focused on my [Creation] spell and drawing upon the memories I had, I imagined what I was trying to create. The image was clear in my mind, the blueprint of the structure down to the cellular level it was all there, as clear a day. Holding on to that image I cast the spell and the cave was engulfed in white light.

* * *

 **AN: That happened. If you thought Issei was OP before, what do you think of him now? Now most would complain I'm making Issei too OP hell even I'm admitting he's too OP but remember there are items which halt regeneration and I intent to have some of the future villains have such items or just plain ridiculous attack power which can one shot him. After all if an attack is more than his defence and total HP he would be dead, but we don't really want that do we? Let's be honest we want to find out what Issei does from here right, though he might not die that's not gonna keep everyone else from dying.**

 **Still can't believe my calculations made him such an OP character. Not to mention the time taken to write the description of the skills.**

 **Well I have nothing else to really say but read and review if you like it, till next time see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The light faded away and in front of was a Zerg Drone. At first I thought of creating the hatchery itself but then I remembered that all Zerg structures were biological in nature.

Why that was important? Because it meant that all Zerg structures were capable of growing in size. Case and point, some Zerg hives were recorded to be kilometres long. Though it would take a lot of time to reach such size, the possibility remained.

The Zerg structures may have a limit to how large they could grow but the fact that the hatchery could grow larger than the cavern was not something I want to witness, still the fact that I could create Zerg Drones, opened up a whole lot of possibilities.

Looking at the Zerg Drone, I had to admit it was a bit cute and yet scary at the same time.

Extending my hand I said "Hey there little guy? I'm Issei Hyoudou, your creator."

The Drone didn't seem to respond at first but slowly it came close and started nuzzling at my hand and was almost purring, I say almost since the Zergs sound nothing like cats.

Not knowing what to say to it, I just said the first things that came to my mind.

"You know I was going to build a hatchery here but then thought that might not be a good idea. So I created you."

The drone seemed to be a bit astonished by that.

"I have to first find a suitable place you know, one that allows the Zergs to truly grow and thrive. Before that I'm sorry to say that you'll be alone for now."

It seemed deflate a bit at hearing that.

"But don't worry I'm here, aren't I. once I find the place you and I can go there together so that you can be your Zerg friends…but since the Zerg are a hive mind calling them your family would be more appropriate."

The Drone just stayed there not making a sound but I could feel that it was excited at the prospect.

"For now this place is your home till I can find a better one for you, and then when I find it will you be will to turn into a hatchery for your future family?"

The drone almost seemed to jump up and down at that, growling happily in conformation. It was the most reaction I had ever seen from it.

"I have to go now, I come back later, Okay."

It seemed to be saddened at the prospect of me leaving, so I tried to assure him.

"I promise to come back so don't worry, I'll be back."

Saying that I left the caverns and returned home, I didn't complete the quest but there was still time and I also found out another level of Hax of my ability. Can't say I'm disappointed though.

* * *

Three weeks later

I still haven't found a place to create a hatchery since I had created the Zerg Drone. I considered some place on Earth like Antarctica, The Sahara Desert, and the Amazon Rainforest etc. but with the recent advancement of satellite technology I was not sure I could hide the Zergs on Earth or keep them safe from scientist who might want to dissect them. So it was best I build the Hatchery off planet.

Then there was the problem of getting off world. I could not just create a spaceship and use it to go off planet. No matter how awesome it sounds. Can't risk panicking the governments or secret agencies and not only that, I would have to depend on the spaceship for interplanetary travel. So not going that path till I've found another alternative which I had.

I found the solution to my problem from my light novel that I was reading, Familiar of Zero.

In that series there was a spell call 'World Gate' which allow the caster to open a gateway to other worlds. Neat spell and just the type I wanted I had found it just a week after I created the drone, when I was just tired of fruitlessly searching and just wanted to relax. So I read the light novel and voila problem solved.

Using **[Fiction Adaption]** I was able to 'download' the information for the universe and it was added to the magic category of my **[Multiverse's Science and Magic]**. It still took some time to search for the World Gate spell and in between I had gotten the knowledge of the Runes on the four 'Familiar's of the Void'.

After getting the spell I used it to find a suitable planet, I immediately discarded any planet from the solar system that was just asking the world to find about the Zerg. So using the spell I went to a bunch of planets and worlds.

I rejected some of them due to them been too hot, too toxic or just too damn cold. The Zerg might survive and thrive on those worlds but I sure as hell ain't gonna go there. Maybe I send the Zergs there later but for now I needed to find one where the Zerg and I, specifically, would enjoy living there. On a side note I got **[Fire Resistance], [Heat Resistance], [Cold resistance], [Ice Resistance]** and **[Poison Resistance]** for my trouble.

I even found some planets that were just overflowing with magma, covered in snow with extremely low temperatures and Toxic planets with both extreme high and low temperatures, and they all seemed to be home to several creatures that had evolved to adapt to the environment. I even got an idea on how fire giants and frost giants might look like when I visited those place, even got a massive boost to my new found resistances, definitely going to return to those places.

I also accidentally travel to another universe using the spell. You heard me, I travel to another universe. It happened during when I was thinking of Fate/Zero when I used the **[World Gate]** spell and you guessed it I ended up in the Fate/Zero world also known as the Type Moon-verse.

I ended up in Fuyuki City just seven months before the Fourth Holy Grail War even got the command seals to prove it. The seals were like the ones Uryuu Ryuunosuke had and if there is one thing I was going to not let something happen was summon that insane caster or participate in that insane war entirely.

The prospect of summon a Heroic Spirit to fight in a Battle Royal does seem exciting. Still not gonna enter a war to fight for a corrupted Holy Grail, that just a monkey's paw at its finest.

After I calmed downed and thought things through, I realised that the **[World Gate]** spell allowed me to go to other universes. As if the **[Fiction Adaption]** was not enough, which allowed me to create fictional powers form fictional universe, I now had the ability to go to those said fictional universe.

Warhammer and any universe created by Lovecraft, none withstanding, don't want the forces of Chaos to come to my universe nor want to meet any of Lovecraft's monsters. I could go to the Korpula Sector, the world of Azeroth and all the worlds my favourite games and novels.

That was just awesome in so many ways. As much as I want to explore them I first had to find a suitable world for the Zerg first, only after that I would start my full exploration.

Still I let my mind wander quite a lot and often ended up in other realities and the few times I didn't, the planet was just not suitable enough. I knew finding a planet with life was going to be hard but I didn't think it would ne this hard. So even after three weeks I still had no luck finding a suitable world for my Zergs.

In between, when I was not going off world to search for a suitable Zerg world, I was restructuring the cavern. It was well lit and as clean as it could be for now. I also explored most of the tunnels and found some smaller caves and even an underground lake. Some of the caves I turned them into rooms for different purposes, what they were going to be I still had not decided yet. But I had made it so that I would have no problem rearranging them.

I even got a whole bunch of new skills, mostly due to **[Grigori]** , as I kept picking skills left and right. I so did not want the **[Gossiping]** skill and it level up like crazy whenever I am watching some old ladies talk.

I also got the **[Stealth]** skill, which allowed me to move like a ninja, which was cool yet could not match **[Presence Concealment]** which I got after I added Type Moon-verse to my Multiverse list. I even got Lancelot's **[Knight of Honour], [For Someone's Glory** ] skills, both were at MAX level however and I was a bit disappointed as well as relived at the same time.

I didn't get any new skills worth mentioning but I was able to tinker and create new rune types similar to that of the 'Familiar's of the Void'.

One of them was a rune, which gave person **[Presence Concealment]** and the abilities of Gandalfr. Another was one that gave **[Knights of Honour]** and the abilities of Myozunitonirun. I call the first rune 'Warrior Assassin' and the second the 'Exorcist Knight'. Not the most inspired but they would do for now. The only fault I found with the runes was that like the 'Familiar of the Void' runes they had to be applied on a familiar.

The runes would be incredibly useful when applied on a familiar like the Servants from the Holy Grail War, but like I said I had no intention of participating in that damn war.

I was happy with my result in tinkering with the runes but I still want to see how much more powerful rune I would be able to create. My new skill **[Rune mastery]** did get a lot of bonus and it was at Lvl.83 due to my **[Odin's Legacy]** skill and my extensive tinkering with the Void Runes.

Using **[Spell Caster]** I was even able to find quite a lot of ways to cast my spells, which resulted in it levelling up and the spells in question.

I also levelled up quite a lot and I was currently at **Lvl**. **14** still not worthy of my stats yet. I also got some 85 stats in STR, 148 in AGI and 56 in VIT over the past three weeks due to some running, jogging and some light strength training and my **[Body Breaker]** and **[Heaven and Earth]** skill. The gap between my level and my stats just keeps growing every day.

I then spend some time in the library with my parents, my dad came back from his trip with more Legendary class items, and buying some new games, novels and all round spending my free time like I should. Even played with the Drone I created.

That was what I did during the times I was not busy with the quest. Still can't believe my rate of progress.

Today I was surely going to try to find out a suitable world for the Zerg, I could feel it in my soul. Taking a deep breath I let the familiar sensation of the [World Gate] wash over me and I felt the gate in form before me and take shape. Now the only thing left to do was go through the gate.

* * *

One moment I was in the cave and the next I was standing outside with the sun shining brightly in the sky. I was in a forest.

That was a positive point for now, the forest looked quite healthy and well. I extended my senses using [ **Extra Sensory Perception]** and **[Eyes of the Soul]**. So far I found no Human or any alien life except for the animals of course but none seemed to burn brightly like a sentient life form.

I always use those two skills to survey any area I come across and was always ready to cast **[Divine Shield** ] at a moment's notice. It was useful to determine if I had gone to another reality or one with alien civilization. I used it to survey hundreds of Kilometres in hours and be ready to run away from predators or enemies. Saved my life quite a few times as I sometimes ended up in planets whose star was going supernova or attacked with WMDs. Did not stick around too long nor tried to go back to those places, praise the OP Paladin skill.

I also noted that whenever I used the **[Eyes of the Soul]** , humans and aliens souls shine quite brightly and had a unique colouring to their souls. The colouring always had different ones for every individual and a certain feel to them. Some were like a warm fire, while others felt like a concentrated beam of sunlight or a light in a cool shade. Each one was unique and different.

Still everything was looking good so far the temperatures was moderate had quite a good ecosystem and seem to have enough wide space as well. Still I should survey a bit more.

* * *

7 Hours later.

I had completely surveyed the world. It was a large one almost seven times larger than Earth. It took a lot of time to survey the world and I had to even resort to using **[Eyes of the World]**. That resulted in it levelling up like crazy with the headache being more severe than the last due to its increased range and thus increased info dump on my head. Yet I endured the headaches and continued on. It now had a range of 4000 km radius.

Even with the increased range my progress was going slow and since this planet showed the most promise yet, I wanted to thorough survey the planet and in my haste I used the **[Eyes of the Universe].**

Now I had not used the **[Eyes of the Universe]** even once now but if it was anything like the **[Eyes of the World]** I knew I would get a massive headache, but the thing was it was nothing like the **[Eyes of the World].**

The **[Eyes of the World]** like it said let me view the world through its eyes and let me gain information on everything inside its range and that's what the **[Eyes of the Universe]** also did but the scale was so different and the information I gained so vast with so many new factors that it was completely alien compared to the one who has seen the world.

It showed me the images and gave me information about everything inside 6 light year radius. The planets, the stars, asteroids, meteors and space itself, it gave me information about them. using the **[Eyes of the Universe]** I was even able to see the core of the sun and stars themselves, see what the gas giants looked like inside, feel the comets as they blaze past the systems in a second and even feel the tiniest dust particles that were in space and feel the void between the systems themselves.

The sheer scale and info that I got was just too much so much that I blanked out when I used the technique for just a sec.

I managed to gain consciousness after an hour and spent two hours more shifting through the information I got.

There was just too much info so much that even if it was recorded into my **[Infinite Archive]** and broken down into understandable concepts by **[Unforbidden Concepts]** the sheer amount of info was just too much for my brain to handle even with my ridiculous Intel stat.

I focused mainly on the info for the system, just the basic information, which was much easier than shifting through all the extremely detailed and complex information I got.

The system held 5 planets and 3 gas giants much like Sol. The fourth planet which I was on was the only one with life but the other four rocky planets were also quite capable of life, given enough time.

The sun of the system was also almost half time larger and there were two ort clouds with various exotic materials in them that I had not seen before.

As for the planet I was one, it was almost like Azeroth in its shape but much larger in size. It had three supercontinents each larger than Asia by quite a lot and the surrounding seas and ocean holding smaller islands, one the size of Australia. By my rough estimate I think the total landmass must be around 55% to 60% give a take a few %.

Quite large and had enough space for the Zerg to grow, there were no sentient species as far as I now but it had a lot of variety of Flora and Fauna, some of which were gigantic in sheer size, almost like I was in the era of the dinosaurs.

I had even learnt that the three nearby systems also had planets capable of life and like this one had no sentient species they were some 3 to 5 lightt years apart but I could easily get there using **[World Door]** as they had been recorded in my archive.

Can anybody say 'Jackpot' cause I felt like I just won one. Just have to get back now.

Opening a **[World Gate]** back to the cave I went through it but it flickered and vanished and I stumble and fell.

Ow, it seems the headache caused by the [ **Eyes of the Universe** ] still getting me and I'm really starting to regret using it, the headache just not worth it.

I after some ten-twenty tries was able to get to the cave and inform the Drone of my findings. The little guy was happy to hear that it was gliding around the room like a craze loon, just showing how happy it was hearing the news.

I would have taken it to the planet right now but the headache was just too much to bear and so I told it to wait for tomorrow.

That seemed to dampen some of its happiness but it seems that it looked like it could wait for tomorrow.

I opened a **[World Door]** to near my house in an area where no one would be looking and using **[Stealth]** I went home. I was thankful I still had enough cohesion to think about that as I simply wanted to directly open a **[World Door]** to my room and go to sleep. That would have raise a lot of question I did not want to answer.

I went home, had dinner chatted with my parents, washed up and went to bed where I embraced the sweet calling of sleep.

* * *

The next day I went back to the cavern and this time the Drone when it saw me almost pounced upon me and started to drag me to the central cavern. It seems that it was quite excited and impatient to see the new planet.

Opening the [World Door] the Drone and I venture in the planet.

The place we entered would have been Kalimdor if we were on Azeroth but unlike its Azeroth counterpart the whole continent was teeming with life, it was filled with forest and oasis. There was no desert no barrens nothing like the ones found in Kalimdor.

I have to think of a name for the planet and the continents but that's for later.

Letting the Drone follow me I took it to one of the nearby cliffs where I would build the hatchery. As if reading my thoughts the Drone quickly went ahead and started morphing into a hatchery at the base of the cliff.

The surrounding area provided good cover with the giant trees and it was open enough to build a full advance Zerg base with space to spare.

The drone started morphing into a cocoon which rapidly stated expanding; I had to take some steps back form it as it was expanding quite rapidly and growing quite large.

In less than 5 minutes the Hatchery was ready and I got the message box saying that I had completed the quest.

That…that was fast, too fast, I thought that I would have to wait for a few hours or so before the Hatchery was completed but the Hatchery was completed in the time it would have in the game.

I could also see it spawning some larvae and they numbered around 14 right in front of my eyes.

I quickly check the message box that I got.

 **Congratulation, you have completed 'Rise of the Zerg' Quest.  
Reward: 1,000,000. EXP, 1,000,000 YEN, control over the Zerg, gained title 'Overmind of the Zerg', gained skills [Zerg Biological Manipulation], [Zerg Hive mind].**

 **You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! You have gained a level! ...You have gained a level!  
You are now level 56.**

I levelled up 42 times just completing the 'Rise of the Zerg' quest. Wow that was a whole lot of xp that I got. I could safely say I was slowly catching up to my stats.

I also felt a sudden intrusion into my mind and I tried to see what it was.

It was like a needle, a string, trying to tie itself with my mind. I quickly deduce that it was the link to the Zerg and grabbed it.

It was like my mind was filled with more space and more thoughts. I felt I could think much clearer now. No, I definitely thought much more clearly and maybe even faster now, must be because of the additional minds that were connected to me boosting my thought process.

I felt the minds of the larvae connected to mine waiting for my command, I even felt the Hatchery awaiting more orders and it felt like it was happy now that it was connected to me. It still must have remembered me from the time it was a Drone.

There were 14 larvae and the hatchery was ready to produce more but was waiting for my permission.

I tested my control over the Zerg and said "Create as many as Larvae as the Hatchery can hold without crowding itself."

The Hatchery seem to have heard my command as I felt more and more minds connect to mine and it kept growing till it reach a limit of 80 minds. So the Hatchery could hold 80 larvae and not get crowded.

I wanted to go inside the Hatchery but now was not the time.

I telepathically order the 14 larvae to turn into 8 Drones and ordered two of them to turn into spawning pools after morphing; I even marked the areas and ordered the remaining six Larvae to turn into Zerglings once the pools were completed.

I saw the larvae morph into cocoons and in seconds turn into Drones and then turn into spawning pools a minute later. They really were morphing at the same speed as they did in the game as I saw the six larvae already morphed into Zerglings.

So for now I had 80 larvae, 6 Drones and 12 Zerglings.

Now what to do? I could order the Hatchery to morph into a Lair, and then order the drones to turn into a spire, evolution chamber and Hyralisks den and then similarly go for an Ultralisks den and all advance Zerg Units and buildings.

I kind of feel lost now that I've completed the quest.

Maybe I could tinker with the Zerg gene and create more powerful Zergs. That seem like a good idea and the Zerg were all about adapting and getting stronger.

So I ordered a Drone to morph into an Evolution Chamber and another into a Hydralisks den. One of the Drone, was able to morph into the Evolution Chamber but the other informed me of insufficient resource?

So I was low on minerals and Vespene gas, who would've thought about that.

Oh well time to use the hax **[Creation]** spell. Using the spell I was able to create large veins of the mineral crystals found in StarCraft and created around hundreds of small sacs filled with compressed Vespene gas, which had almost triple the amount of Vespene gas than a normal sac that a from carries out from the excavator.

How was I able to create the mineral crystals and Vespene gas simple I was already able to create minerals and metals like iron and steel, and thanks to **[Fiction Adaption]** I learned the composition of the two when I access the memories I got from StarCraft. Quite neat right.

Still I have to find another method for resource gathering since I always can't keep creating them, I wouldn't be able to expand a whole lot if I have to keep doing that.

I think I should give the Drones, the **[Creation]** skill. That way they would be able to not only create Vespene gas and the mineral crystals but also create any resource they might need at anytime, anywhere.

With my **[Imparter of Skills]** it was relatively easy teaching it to the drones and with the **[Zerg Biological Manipulation]** , I was able to make it an inheritable skill, though they had to level it up themselves thus making Drones which were older all the more powerful.

I would teach them a few more skills so that drones simply don't become resource gatherers only. Since his is not a game I don't have to make them balanced in any way and an Overmind's job was to strengthen the Zerg in any way possible.

Hmm, looking at the Zerg Drone its claws seemed perfect for slicing and I wonder what kind of damage it would be able to do with an attack like X-scissors from Pokémon after all that was a bug-type move and Zergs were basically bugs. So I think I would give the Zerg some Pokémon moves or the moves from the TMs and HMs at least since I know how to make them or will be after I access that knowledge.

 **[Fiction Adaption]** so OP, I might just call myself Dr. Hax at this rate.

So many things to do, so much time, experiments to perform, skills to create, DNA to manipulate and a whole race to enhance, maybe if I feel like it even summon a Servant and experiment on it. My summer break is turning out to be quite awesome and a busy one, but where to start, maybe that one element that seem to reduce and increase mass.

* * *

 **AN:- Well with this I've introduce the Zerg and well I'm gonna have a lot of fun messing around with the Zerg and their build. I also open to suggestions to which Zerg should get which Pokemon moves, whether they be attacks, status moves or weather effects go wild and this would apply for the rest of the fic cause why not Zerg are about adaptability so let's see which moves suit them best.**

 **Personally I just want to see Ultralisks shooting Hyper Beams and using Earthquakes and Zerglings using Shadow Claws and Ariel ace and Flamethrowers.**

 **Also if you notice Issei going mad scientist in the last paragraph and being out of character. That's because of one of his skill. I don't know if people have picked up on it or not but he's just acting what a normal person with that skill acts.**

 **I really want to say that when I started this fic I mainly wanted to create an OP main character of couse and I was inspired by Ryuugi's The Game's we Play for the stat bonus skills. Those of you who have read it might notice some resemblance but I've tried not to copy it from him, if there as some skills that I've copied then credit due where credit is due, cause that guys character is just awesome. I wonder which one of our characters would win if they fight.**

 **I think I've ramble enough, no one likes a long Author's Note, not even me. Till next time, see ya.**

 **Date: 25-6-2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Part – I**

It's been quite some days now since I started tinkering with the Zerg DNA and started messing around with it.

I didn't make any major changes yet but I did find that unlike the games I was able to create any buildings and units and research improvements regardless of their requirements. It was like I was using a cheat which removes all requirements.

I also found out that there was a strange time difference between this world and my origin world, my home world; I found out that I could spend hours here and only a few seconds goes by in my origin world and vice versa.

It was like time almost stops for which ever world I had visited and left. It was the same with the Type Moon-verse as only a few minutes had passed in that world but the date was the same as the one from when I had first visited.

It was not like the time of the world stopped when I'm not there and starts to move again. It still goes on but at such a slow pace that it feels like it's stopped.

I had not noticed it the first time since I had a massive headache, which just goes to show how severe it really was. But after a few times it became quite clear to me what was happening.

This was good news and bad news, good as it gave me ample free time to stay and not worry about time constraints while I'm in a specific world giving me quite a lot of time to do my work and relax. Bad as this means I have to participate in the Grail War as my pervious strategy was to wait till the Grail War ends while being in another world. I really want to do a few things in that world so I can't just leave it as it is.

And I'll admit that staying in the same world when there is a Battle Royal between Heroes from the past and not participating in it does not appeal to me at all. If I'm gonna be there I entering that damn tournament just for the sake of it, then I might make the most out of it.

But that's for later anyways, so where was I? Ah! Yes, the time difference. So I found out there was a time difference between the worlds and that I could spend days, week and months on one world and only a few minutes at most a few hours would have passed on others.

So I've decided to create a journal/log book to record my journeys and experiments. Since I am currently working on the Zerg lets start form there and move on. I even found a name for the planet and the continent.

The planet would be named 'Xion', I still have not named the continents yet so I get back to them later.

* * *

Entry Log: Day 4.

World: Xion, Western Continent.

It's been four days since I've earnestly started experimenting on the Zerg and so for I've only enhanced the Drones.

The drones now have more sharper claws both suitable to carry resources and for attacks which deal considerable damage. I've also been able to teach them [World Door] and made it a genetic ablility.

So far I've noticed that whenever I teach them a skill and want to make it an inheritable ability, the skill info gets stored in a new gene which I've found currently holds the information for both [Creation] and [World Door]. I don't know how many abilities each of these genes can store for now but to be on the safe side, I've increased it to ten per Drone. The gene also seems to increase the Drone intelligence as well as thinking process. I have to look more into it.

Before the stats of the Drone look somewhat like this when I observed them.

 **Name:** Drone **Age:** N/A **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: Worker/Resource Gatherer **Race:** Zerg **  
HP: 440  
MP: 500  
STR: 75  
VIT: 60  
AGI: 35  
INT: 15  
WIS: 15  
MAG: 50  
LUK: 20  
Status: Calm, Happy, Anxious to work.  
Bio: The Drones are the workhorse of the Zerg. They are created to harvest resources and have the capability of morphing into all essential Zerg buildings which are required to create the more offensive type of Zergs. They are also the weakest of among all Zerg save the larvae.**

 **Phy. Atk: 70-75 Phy. Def: 60 Mag. Att: 40-50 Mag. Def: 25**

Now their status looked somewhat like this.

 **Name:** Drone **Age:** N/A **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: Worker/Resource Gatherer **Race:** Zerg **  
HP: 440  
MP: 2000  
STR: 75  
VIT: 60  
AGI: 35  
INT: 25  
WIS: 15  
MAG: 200  
LUK: 20  
Status: Calm, Happy, Anxious to work.  
Bio: The Drones are the workhorse of the Zerg. They are created to harvest resources and have the capability of morphing into all essential Zerg buildings which are required to create the more offensive type of Zergs. They are also the weakest of among all Zerg save the larvae.**

 **These new Drones have are able to use the skills imparted to them.**

 **Skills: [Creation], [Wold Door], [Sharpened Pincers and Claws]**

 **Phy. Atk: 91-98 Phy. Def: 140 Mag. Att: 90-100 Mag. Def: 100**

Or a more simplified status of the Drone as I have found, I could view was.

 **Drone 'Lvl.1 Zerg'  
HP: 440  
MP: 2000**  
 **Phy. Atk: 91-98 Phy. Def: 60 Mag. Att: 90-100 Mag. Def: 100  
Skills: [Creation], [Wold Door], [Sharpened Pincers and Claws]**

You know just a single drone was quite strong in its own right. It was stronger than an average human and its attack and defence would be a nightmare for anyone who faced them. The Overmind was not playing around when he created the Zerg did he. Even the weakest Zerg Drone was a nightmare in combat with those stats and I was making them stronger.

The older drones naturally had more magic stat since they levelled up his skills, which gave them increased magic defence and attack, but since the drones did not know any magical spells or know the increased MAG stat of them only helped them for casting spells.

I'll work on the Drone a little more before moving to the Zerglings.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 10  
World: Xion, Western Continent

I finally managed to create the TMs and HMs as part of a quest but didn't level up, still got a lot of money.

The TMs I had had moves from the gen I to gen V. That was a lot of pokemon moves to be honest and quite the confusing numbering. Oh well, not much of a problem and I was even able to teach some moves to the Drones.

The moves include [X-scissor], [Protect], [Light Screen], [Teleport], [Reflect] and [Fury Cutter].

I intend to give the Drones more move later when I've gone through all the other Zerg units.

I also notice something strange about the moves, they were not acknowledged as skills but actual move sets which created an entire new section for the moves. They also behave quite differently too.

I was also able to increase the Drones defence and increase the regeneration rate at which they could heal form fatal wounds in a matter of hours. Fastest time I recorded was 97 minutes or 1 hour and 37 minutes.

For now I'll leave the Drones as they are and move on to the Zerglings.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 11  
World: Xion, Western Continent

Today was the start of my experimentations one the Zerglings and I was easily able to enhance many things about them.

I was able to increase the density and sharpness of the claws making them more deadly than before, I also increased their muscles making them more compact while increasing the numbers of muscles fibres and their relative strength. This in turn increased their overall strength, their base attack, base speed and a bit of its defence.

I gave them the moves [Teleport], [Shadow Claw], [Ice beam], [Thunderbolt], [Flamethrower], [Wild Charge], [Flame Charge] and [Protect]. Like the Drones, the Zerglings were slated for more moves.

On a side note it seems that I've been able to manipulate the Zerg DNA much more easily now since I was able enhance the Zerglings in just a day. Either that or I'm running out of ideas, will spent time tinkering more with the Zerglings, just in case.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 13  
World: Xion, Western Continent

Today I was able to increase the Zerglings senses and gave them a form of echolocation to increase their detection ability. Their eye sights were improved, their sense of smell and other senses were also improve but not to the point that they would become a weakness.

I've also been able to increase their overall speed with some tinkering; right now they could probably outrun a bullet train, had to increase their endurance and defence to handle their increased speed. Also gave them a slightly better regeneration than the Drones.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 15  
World: Xion, Western Continent

Currently I've had many larvae which were doing nothing so I had turned them into drones, overlords and Zerglings and ordered them to scout and collect samples of resources in the area.

I currently had around 89 Drones and 259 Zerglings and some 60 overlords.

The drones were busy collecting plant samples and exotic minerals and metal as well as maintaining a steady supply of resources.

The overlords were providing recons and marking areas of potential resource and sample gathering as well as been on the lookout for the wild Faunas who might become hostile towards them.

The Zerglings were patrolling and guarding the drones as well as collecting samples of the various animals either by killing some of them or searching their carcasses.

I also found through the overlords that there was a strange ship that had entered the system. So far they had not found use but they soon will, so I had some overlords keep watch over them.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 24  
World: Xion, Western Continent

Our newest specimen for today's experiment was the Hydralisks, quite different from the Zerglings and much more powerful than them and the backbone of the army.

The long serpentine Hydralisks had a lot of potential and with the new exotic mineral that I found they would grow quite powerful.

The mineral I found was for all purpose and intent massless and was able to manipulate mass by increasing or decreasing mass of an object.

The mineral was found by a drone in a small hill and upon more examination I found more small pockets of them.

I experimented on the mineral and was able to turn it into a crystalline form and create more of it, mostly due to my hax ability and [Unforbidden Concept].In the crystalline form the element was more powerful and only needed energy to use it and not be used up like fuel and become irradiated, as I had quickly found.

I quickly taught the composition to the Drones and was marked as a Secondary resource to use. It was not valuable enough yet to be marked as a Primary resource like Vespene or Mineral Crystals.

I intended to fuse one of the crystals with a Zerg unit and the Hydralisks was my first choice.

It looks like the next few days I be busy with some marksmanship training.

On a side note I finally saw some of the aliens form the ship, they seem like a bi-pedal metallic birds. They were quite content to sit back and observe for now and so was I. until they attack me I have no reason to attack, not to mention I don't want to start a war at such a stage.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 27  
World: Xion, Western Continent

The last three days, I achieve quite the success with the Hydralisks.

The crystal had no problem integrating with the Hydralisks and would feed on the mana of the Hydralisks to increase and decrease mass.

The Hydralisks muscles like the Zerglings were also compacted and strengthened. This resulted in them shooting their spines with more power which increased their range and attack. Their speed, claw attack and defence also got a boost from it.

I also strengthen their carapace which further increased their strength and gave them the same regeneration as the drones and Zerglings; this unknowingly increased the regeneration of the spines which increased their attack speed.

Using the crystals the Hyralisks were able to increase the range and speed of the spines, not only that by increasing the mass of the spine the Hyralisks had siege capabilities though it was a bit medium ranged and required a bit more power, the Hydralisks could increase the siege range but at the cost of using more power.

I also gave them the moves [X-scissors], [Iron Tail], [Dragon Claws], [Dragon Tail], [Dragon Breath], [Ice Beam] and [Water Pulse]. Could improve the move set more but I can't seem to find which ones suit the Hydralisks more.

Still I need to test their capabilities more and I can't do that on this planet without agitating and harming the local wildlife and ecosystem, not when there are still plenty of samples to found.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 28  
World: Xion, Western Continent

I found the perfect place where I can unleash the full destructive capabilities of the Zerg and no worry about the fallout.

It was the fifth planet in the system, a rocky desolate place with nothing growing around it.

I quickly established a hatchery on the planet and created Drones to take rock and mineral samples, while I test the attacks of the Zergs.

Since I was currently working with the Hydralisks, I fully wanted to see the limits of their power.

The Hydralisks current range for their normal attacks was a whopping 2.7 Km, the damage was also naturally more than expected.

Using the crystals, upon lowering the mass the range exceeded over 50 KM but had a much lower damage output. Then increasing the mass the range was reduced to 1.2 km but could deal a whole lot of damage, the craters and shockwaves it cause proved, the range could be increased to a max of 5 KM but at the cost of its full mana reserves.

I wonder if I could increase the damage output by using psionic energies and coating the spines with toxic poisons. Have to look into it later.

I also turned the testing area into a pseudo-training area. After most of the moves have been tested and recorded, I make the older Zergs train the newly spawned ones in their skills and move sets. This made the Barren planet quite a busy place and filled with explosions and blasts.

On a side note I found that I could communicate with all the Zergs regardless of the range, even if we are planets apart and I found out that the strange aliens form the ships were also monitoring my tests.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 30  
World: Xion, Western Continent

The last two days was not much to be told expect for me testing the move sets of the Zergs and a little bit of tinkering with the Lurker strain.

The standard muscle enhancement, armour, attack and regeneration upgrade, even gave a sensory upgrade too and giving it some Pokémon moves which were [Protect], [Teleport], [Sandstorm], [Substitute], [Dig] and [Sludge Bomb]. Didn't know what more moves would be suitable for it, so I left it as just.

Since it looked like I'm making [Teleport] and [protect] a standard for all Zergs, so I just gave it directly to the larvae and applied it to all the strains.

The aliens were also getting caught up in the middle of the tests and training, I just hope they learn not to get to close and clear the testing area.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 31  
World: Xion, Western Continent

Today I decided to take a day of and just tried to make a mental count of all the Zerg units that I had and wow they were more than I expected.

I had a total of 789 Drones, 340 overlords, 900 Zerglings, 629 Hydralisks and 342 Lurkers. That was quite a lot but not to the full capabilities of their number.

Considering the time and their spawning rate, I should have crossed the million numbers, in just a few days. So while the numbers were large they were still not full hive capability. Maybe during a conflict or war the number would be crossed but for now this is enough.

I also notice something strange with the creep. It had covered a lot of areas of the forest, the creep colonies increasing their spread but not decaying the plants like they were suppose too.

At first I thought the trees were healthy since they were untouched by the creep but that was not the case. Instead of dying out when surrounded by creep the trees seem to be healthier than before.

I ordered the drones to take apart some of the smaller trees, just to see what was really going on.

I don't know why but I just seemed to have found something wonderful.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 35  
World: Xion, Western Continent

I was right I did find something wonderful. The samples that I got form the trees were quite unique and very much useful. Not for the Units but for the buildings and the creep.

The Trees here had a very potent Photosynthesis system that was many, many times stronger than the ones found on Earth, I can't give a sure number but I knew that it was much more powerful that's for sure.

Why I say this? Because with just a millilitre of water and less than 1 gram of the required proteins and mineral, the trees produce energy almost to the equivalent of one gigajoule of energy. That was more like a power generator, must be needed for their immense size.

Upon this discovery my [Hidden Potential] skill kicked in high gear.

Using the gene, if I incorporated and studied it and improved upon it, I could theoretically create biological power reactors capable of producing energy of more than a nuclear reactor and more.

I could even harness the produce energy to create energy shields, weapons or power abilities that required a whole lot of raw energy.

I'm still unable to incorporate it into the Zerg gene but I've still not lost hope.

On a separate note, I've found quite a lot of interesting traits and abilities form the gathered samples of the plants and animals, even a few metals and minerals have also spiked my interest. I surely get to them after I'm done with the plant genus.

Also the aliens seem to have become quite bold the past few days and have seem to have started to approach the Drones and Zerglings, I order them to not attack the aliens until they attack an only try to incapacitate rather than outright killing them.

We also seem to have a rudimentary communication between us but mostly through sign language and gestures.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 42  
World: Xion, Western Continent

I was unable to fully incorporate the plant gene but I was able to store it in the gene pool of the Zerg, even if I am unable to use it. That means I won't have to cut down more trees.

I am spending more time in the Evolutionary Chamber as it was much easier to manipulate the Zerg genes when inside it, not to mention this is where the samples are taken so that they could be broken down and studied.

It's going to take a lot more time than I expected but time is all I have.

While the plant gene was being incorporated I didn't fully neglect the other Zerg units for their enhancements but I was not too enthusiastic about them much so I just gave them advance regeneration and enhanced muscles, except for the scourge who I had no idea what to do with.

But since the Ultralisks were a special case since I wanted to really make them unique and better than before, so I have set the next five days devoted to them for enhancements and testing.

Not much has happened with the aliens though they seem to follow the drones and Zerglings for now, they steered clear of the Hydralisks and Lurkers, but I've not let them go near any Zerg buildings not am I going to let them anywhere near the main hive, that I've made it clear to the Zergs and to treat them as hostiles should they come a certain distance from the hive, but not before warning them.

End of Log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 47  
World: Xion, Western Continent

The past five days were truly wonderful for my experiments and the results were beyond my expectations.

I first began enhancing the Ultralisks bones and muscles by making them nor durable and compact, increased the Kaiser blades density and sharpness as well add another set giving an Ultralisk four Kaiser blades, increased the thickness of the carapace and made the plates more sturdier and durable, I increased the carapace durability and insulated it so that the Ultralisks have increased heat resistance, even added a layer of shock absorbing membrane to better absorb and distribute kinetic energy.

For the regeneration rate I gave the Ultralisk a stage up from the ones I gave to others almost at 25% per min level regeneration rate. I also enhanced quite a lot of its vital organs functioning capabilities increasing its already impressive performance.

Then when I gave it its move set, I naturally gave it [Hyper beam] and [Earthquake] with [Protect] and [Teleport] being already given and [Reflect] and [Light Screen] to half all attacks power, [Blizzard], [Fire Blast], [Thunder], [Solar Beam], [Stone Edge] and [Giga Impact] were also added to the Ultralisk arsenal with [Dig], [Bulk up], [Calm mind] and [Rest] as a complementary moves.

It was quite easy to see why I had chosen this move set, all the attacking moves were some of the strongest among their types move sets, with a good combination of range and melee, the move 'Dig' did give it a more sneak attack option when used with burrow. Reflect and Light Screen halves the power of all incoming attacks which was vital as the Ultralisks were meant to absorb and tank damage. Bulk up and Clam mind increased both its attack and defence so it was quite useful and rest restores it to full health.

It was clear just by the move set alone an Ultralisk was powerful and with its enhanced abilities it was one of the most powerful units I had.

The huge craters and holes in the hills just prove how much of a monster was the Ultralisk.

That was it for the Ultralisk for now but the new samples that I have showed that they could increase the Ultralisks capabilities even more but that's for later, time to return to the plant genus.

Also some of the Drones and Zerglings seem to have started liking one of the aliens, who I must say gave the vibe of an amateur solider and scientist. I've lessened the workload of those Drones and Zerglings and gave them a task to monitor him.

End of log

* * *

Entry Log: Day 96  
World: Xion, Western Continent

I had done it. I had successfully cracked the plant genus and added it to the Zerg genes.

Then after incorporating the genus I had spent days and weeks after that experimenting and customising the buildings and units.

After I had incorporated the genus I first focused on making energy shields. I delve into the [Multiverse's Science and Magic] and took the knowledge of the plasma shields of the Protoss. I made adjustments and even created new organs but they all failed to sustain the shield or did not give enough protection to be worth it, not to mention fried the organs.

I had sulked for a few days but I found a solution to my problem.

I still don't know whether I made the right choice or not but I've already done it and I've have to live with the consequences.

I created a Tyranid Hive and made myself the Hivemind of the Tyranids.

The hive for the Tyranid was on the northern continent of Xion, a frozen wasteland, devoid of life and now home to the Tyranids.

The Tyranid base consisted only of the massive hive, a gestation pool and some Zerg Creep colonies.

The creep colonies were vital in producing biomass for the Tyranids to produce and it was quickly added to the Tyranid arsenal which resulted in the Tyranid having a supply of biomass without resorting to devour the whole planet, though they could still do that but they now had terraforming abilities.

The Tyranid greatly benefitted from the Zerg but that's not to say that the Zerg have not benefited in fact the Zerg have benefitted more from the Tyranids.

The Zerg gained the Tyranid Bio-morph ability. Sure the Zerg had their own form of biomorphic ability with which the Drones turned into buildings and Larvae into Zerg units but it was more along the lines of insect undergoing metamorphism, like a caterpillar into butterfly.

The Tyranid bio-morph was much more than that and all the more powerful, in fact it was near complete transformation with disregard to the conservation of mass at times.

The Zerg made full use of this ability in many ways as it gave them a much more superior adaptability. The Zerg genus would have turned noting into lumps of biomass were it not for the adaptability of the Zerg to stabilize the biomorphic ability and adapt it to the Zerg DNA.

Both the Zerg and the Tyranid had access to each other gene pools and both the races even if they have not created them have made blueprints of Zerg and Tyranids hybrids when I gave them a the opportunity to do so and I must say they were quite scary in their abilities.

It was funny how two separate races from two completely different universes were like two unfinished pieces of a puzzles and I won't say complete each other but filled each other races gaps almost perfectly.

I could go on and explain more on the relationship between them but now was not the time.

What I would say was that the Tyranid Bio-morph and the knowledge on Bio-plasma helped my endeavour.

I was able to create organs which regulate the generated energy and shape it into energy which were far stronger than an average Protoss' shield.

The only Zerg unit to not have shielding was the scourge. Apart form that all the units and buildings had energy shields.

I also created an organ which turns the accumulated energy into bio-plasma energy which could be used to supercharge the shields or used as a weapon by morphing bio-plasma cannons.

This was especially useful for the buildings and creep colonies as they were able to morph parts of the buildings to house the cannons and gain the ability to attack both terrestrial and Ariel units.

I also was able to create bio-plasma generators, which not only were fully biological but the largest and most powerful one was capable of producing 190 Petajoules of energy per min.

They were used to power an insanely powerful energy shield which had to be divided into 7 layers least it burns everything that touches it due to the sheer density of the energy.

I also had to redirect some of the energy via creep to other buildings and Zergs and not only did it restores their depleted energy shield but also helped in increasing their regeneration by stimulating and boosting their bio energy.

Smaller bio-generators were used to deploy mobile shields or set up into on field mobile bio-plasma turrets or simply one of the turret form of the various Tyranid ranged bio-weapons, useful for both offensive and defensive measures.

The bio-cannons proved quite useful for the larger Zerg units especially the air units giving them more firepower and ability to cause total havoc in any situations.

The guardian strain of the Mutalisks really took to the bio-weapons of the Tyranid like fish to water as not only did it complemented their heavy armour but also gave them anti-air defence which made them excellent frontal assault units as their only weakness being next to useless against Ariel and space opponents were removed with the addition of the bio-weapons.

Their slow speed was no longer an issue as small bio-generators boosted its speed like they were engines and the extra shielding was though not as powerful as it could have been was nothing to laugh at.

The Devourers strain also benefitted with the addition of the bio-weapons.

There were a lot more things done with the addition of the Tyranids but I record them some other time as there were still a lot of things to do and examine.

I also gave the Tyranids the move [Teleport] for now so that they could move between the planets. With me being the Hivemind and the Overmind, accumulated knowledge of the Zerg was quickly shared with the Tyranids.

I miss home maybe I'll head back and relax and go shopping for some sci-fi based games or movies for my future experiments or just laze around. I don't know what I'll do but I'm going home for now but not before ordering the Zerg to continue what they were doing and not kill the aliens in my absence.

End of Log

* * *

 **AN:- So here is the new chapter and it was supposed to be longer than this but there was some complications with the second part so I decided to cut it in half.**

 **The second half will come next week and it might take a little bit longer but that's that.**

 **I also found that not many were able to recognise the clues I gave throughout the story or did not put it in the review. I would appreciate if you guys did and pick up on the references.**

 **Well that's it for now see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-4 Part-II**

 **Unknown system, 2097**

On board the Turian Experimental Exploration ship, _**Invictus**_

Tyranus did not know what to think of the situation before him.

This was one of the most bizarre and worrying thing he had come across during his run with the Invictus.

He was the Chief scientist on-board and he was totally baffled at what he was seeing. He was not a major Xenologist but knew enough about it to know that what this Rachni like species were capable of doing should have been completely impossible.

Since coming to this system and after finding the garden world, too bad it was a levo-based not a dextro-based one, they had found the species after two days when they did a scan of the planet and were monitoring them ever since.

The results were frustrating. The crew at first thought of them as Rachni, that notion was quickly discarded through further observations, and started panicking many stating that they should kill them all before they become a major threat. But since they were not equipped to fight them they had to settle down on sending information back to the Hierarchy High Command and wait for backup, which were at most four months away due to their extreme distance from the council space.

Many of the crew agreed to stay back and observe the creatures; to gather all information on the creatures as even a single bit of information would be valuable should they prove to be hostile. As the chief Scientist of the _**Invictus**_ he and his colleagues were tasked to observe and gather information as much as they could about the strange aliens.

The past seven days they were just doing long range observations on them and what they found was worrying and frightening.

He heard the lab's door opened and turned to face his visitor.

"Ah, Captain Allena, what bring you here to my lab?" he greeted the captain who also happened to be his wife in a jovial tone, why the high command assigned his wife to be the ship's captain, he still didn't know. Maybe they thought she could keep him in line? Well whatever the reason maybe, it did create quite the awkward mood among the crew when they started flirting at random times.

"Cut the chit-chat Tyranus you know why I'm here." And he knew why she was.

"It's about the order I gave to the crew members isn't i?" He stated.

"Yes, it is and may I ask what you were thinking when you ordered them not to take any samples or capture even one of the creatures." she said clearly angry that he had issued such an order, it was not about undermining her authority, since he clearly had that right as the Chief Scientist, but it was because the order was hampering their information gathering ability as without any samples or specimens they could not tell how dangerous the creatures could be, as observations could only tell so much.

"I gave them that order because it would have caused the creatures to attack and overwhelm us if we tried to capture any one of them."

"Is it due to their hive-mind capabilities that would have caused them to attack us?" Allena stated as she deduced, since the creatures looked like Rachni why not possess their hive-mind like abilities as well.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons. As soon as we try to capture and attack one of them the rest of them would also know and attack us and maybe even provoke them into action and once that's done I doubt even the full might of the citadel council would be able to stop them." Tyranus said and Allena could hear the fear in his voice.

"You don't think they could take on the whole of citadel space." Allena stated indecorously not believing that these creatures no matter how much they resemble the Rachni could take on the citadel since they had come far from the Rachni wars and with the Turians and the other races they were stronger than ever before.

Without replying to her statement Tyranus went to his console and open up a video recording. Allena knowing the intentions of her husband watched the recording.

The video showed a worm like creatures which started to bite their tails and were envelope in cocoons then after some seconds the cocoons burst opened and from it came two varren like creatures and form some an insect like creature which had large pincers and a wing like limbs and tail.

Allena knew what the creatures were, they were the same ones which had her whole crew in a panic as they resemble so closely to the Rachni, and she also got what Tyranus was trying to say and why he feared them.

"Tyranus, how much time does it take for the larvae to mature?" she asked him wanting to know how much time it took for them to replenish their numbers. The video she saw was prove enough that the creatures were more of a threat than the Krogans were during the rebellions even if was only because of the sheer numbers they could potentially bring into battle.

She looked to him waiting for an answer but he didn't reply and stare at her with pity.

"Allena that was the full time they take to mature with the video being I real time and we were lucky that the spy cam was not destroyed when the creatures took it to their hive by mistake and that its still able to send videos." Tyranus finally replied.

Allena couldn't believe it if what Tyranus was saying was true then. "But it took what 30, 20 seconds for one of the larvae to turn into a cocoon and hatch. Tyranus there's no way any creatures in the galaxy has such fast rate of reproduction barring microscopic organisms." Her tone was dropped to an almost pleading one at the very end of that sentence.

"Then we are the first to find such creatures then." Tyranus replied with an even tone. He could see that his wife was almost hysterical at the revelation but what he said was the truth, even if he wanted to deny it himself.

"How strong these creatures are individually Tyranus? And why have they not overrun the planet yet?" Allena asked hoping that they were quite weak individually and trying to make sense why the planet below was not teeming with millions or billions of them..

"To your first question I don't have an accurate idea but as far as I've observed till now they are stronger than an average varren. As for your second I have a theory but it's a frightening one, but one that makes the most sense."

"And what's that theory Tyranus?"

"That they are in control of someone or something and its keeping them form overrunning the planet." That was just bad news, Allena did not have to be a genius to realize the dangers of the creatures being in control of someone or anyone for that matter.

"That's-""Bad news?" "No! It's terrible news! Spirits! If they are being controlled by someone then that person could just unleash havoc on everyone. If they did, the war that would follow would be worse than the Rachni wars and The Krogan Rebellion combined."

"Calm down. That's exactly why we are observing them. To understand them and prevent them from going to war." Tyranus said trying to calm his wife down.

"All we can do for now is observe and gather as much data as possible. I lead the teams and gather the data while you do your job and report them back to the High Command."

Tyranus calmed his wife down and steer the conversation into more inane things after a while he could see that she already calming down; it still worried him. Allena was not one to panic easily but once she did she just seem to breakdown. It was one of the reasons she refused the post of being an admiral, she just didn't see herself maintaining composure and command once she had a panic attack, no matter how overqualified they said she was for the post.

Once she left Tyranus was thinking of what to do? Really, what was he supposed to do? He was really out of his depth in this situation and to think that this expedition was going to go without a hitch.

* * *

After two more days of observation Tyranus decided to gather a ground team for a more on-field observation.

Not many wanted to go near the creatures and only a few decided to leave the confines of the safety of the spaceship and go near the creatures.

Tyranus didn't blame them. Even after the military training they had received when they were fifteen this was not something they were prepared for.

Thus with just three men, a fellow scientist, Sceptimus, the ship's security captain Roanik and a combat engineer Yarrik, Tyranus was going to observe the creatures on site.

* * *

The results of the groundside observation were more than Tyranus had expected.

Yarrik, using his scanners tried to find any eezo readings and at first he found none of it. Which was welcomed news as that meant that the creatures did have spaceflight capabilities yet.

They had also found a child-asari like alien near the creatures. At first they thought it was an asari due to the extreme resemblance between the two, when viewed from a distance. But that was not the case, if Tyranus had to guess it was more like a pink-male asari with fur on its head than crests.

The child looked like it was controlling the creatures as it seemed to go in and out of the hive as it pleased and surround by multitudes of the creatures.

He informed the crew back in the ship about the child and ordered them not to approach it without further notice.

The situation had gone from a hostile Rachni-remnant to a first contact situation, pretty much everyone was wary of the child controller who was commanding creatures more dangerous than the Rachni.

The very next day Yarrik found that the worker-class creature of the hive had found small eezo deposits and it had brought some of it to the controller who had been working on a new breed of the creatures.

Not much could be said after what happened when the eezo deposits were found but the new creatures had somehow become biotics powerful ones at that and if Yarrik's readings were correct, each of the creatures were potentially more powerful than an Krogan Battle master in pure biotic ability.

Tyranus could also see that as time passed by the creatures were becoming stronger and stronger; at the rate the creatures were developing they would outstrip a Krogan in sheer base strength and endurance.

He also noted that the worker and varren like creatures were gathering a lot of resources but more importantly they were gathering them like they were samples for examinations, he knew this cause this was how one gathers samples as a scientist, even if it was an amateur one.

Tyranus didn't need to be a genius to understand that the asari like alien was doing.

The alien was experimenting and gathering samples for further experimentations. For what reason he was doing so Tyranus did not know but seeing the level of mastery of genetic and bio-engineering the suspicions of the creatures being Rachni rose again.

If the controller was able to make the creatures stronger than they were in just mere days and hours, it was not far fetch to believe that he had twisted and turned the Rachni into these creatures.

Still that didn't explain why the controller was not using any mass effect tech or seem unfamiliar with eezo. There was still the possibility of the creatures being a completely new race and only now the controller encountered eezo and had incorporated it.

Well it just seemed he would have to keep on observing the situation.

* * *

The crew back in the ship found out that the creatures were somehow on a barren planet in the system and they had already spotted a nest with some of the other structures present there which by all right weren't there when they came into the system a few days ago. This meant that the creatures had somehow gotten to the planet without them noticing it, which frankly scared and confused the hell out of them.

Tyranus did not know what to think about it, this was just one of the things that kept piling one upon another and he just choked it up as another thing that the creatures were able to do, even if he thought that he was stupid to do so, maybe he was adapting to the situation or was just going insane because of it, regardless of whatever the reason was this was just getting more and more strange and above his pay grade.

He ordered the crew to gather a team and monitor the creatures on the other planet. They did so without much hesitation this time around as they had settled down a bit after the initial panic had disappeared and the data his ground team had gather so far helped in calming down their nerves.

He got the reports later that day. It seems that the creatures were using the barren planet as a testing and training ground with the controller overseeing the tests.

The crew thought and suggested that it could have been a different controller but the pictures and videos all pointed out that it was the same controller, whom they had seen on another planet just hours ago.

The controller was taking notes and doing observations and guiding the new breed of the creatures during the test, which if the sensors were correct were full fledge biotics and had grown more powerful than before in pure biotics, like they needed more power to begin with.

The team that observed did a great job of doing it at a safe distance and concealing themselves during the tests, which honestly scared the hell out of him.

The new creature was somehow able to shoot spines one which the ground team found were deadly enough to rip through even the toughest armours and even do a great deal of damage to heavily armoured tanks, if the amount of damage they saw was proof enough, and it had a range of what the ground team roughly calculated 2.7 Km.

That in and of itself proved to Tyranus that the Hierarchy could not afford to engage them at groundside as the creatures would be able to deal with all military forces, whether they be infantry, armour divisions or air support with great ease. And the thought of engaging the creatures in melee with those claws was pure suicide. Tyranus was not even sure if even a Krogan would be able to win in a melee against the creatures.

If that was all the creatures were able to do then it would have made his life so much easier, but no the creatures had to have some sort of drive and obsession of becoming stronger and stronger.

The creatures using biotics were able to increase the range of their spines up to 50 km while still having enough power to kill all infantry and if what the ground team observed was true the spines acted like miniature missiles upon impact. That was just when the creatures lowered the mass of the spines.

Increasing the mass of the spines the creatures while sacrificed ranged gain the ability to destroy anything short of something with cruiser and dreadnought armour. And still the damnable creatures had a range of 1.2 – 5 km and covered a larger area when the spine explodes, perfect for taking out clusters of infantry and armour en mass and lay siege on fortified position with ease.

The fact that the new breed too just few seconds longer to breed than the older ones did nothing to sooth Tyranus' dread over the nightmare of fighting them in the battlefield and all this did not even explain how the creatures got to the planet in the first place. He really needed a drink.

* * *

The next two days not much happened on Tyranus' side of things but the same could not be said for the second ground team.

The second team found that the new breed of creatures could turn into another type of creature which seemed to primarily attack when it was underground with sub-terrain spikes which travels form their position in a straight line.

None of the ground team had any idea how strong the spike may be but if was anything like the others then none of the tanks would be able to take a hit form it. After all shields don't put much emphasis on attacks form underground and even if they did the spikes might just tear though them in any case.

The ground team also found the creatures had strange abilities like creating shields which were unlike biotic shields, throw globs of acid and sludge which acted like bombs which really showed how similar they were to the Rachni and create a solid clone to fool enemies into attacking the fake and create by the ancient spirits, sandstorms.

It was then Tyranus decided that if the hierarchy goes to war with them, he would just suggest orbital bombardment till the planet is turned to dust. How were they supposed to fight groundside when the creatures were able to change and control the terrain at a whim? Disregarding their other abilities.

The sandstorm was also not an ordinary one as it dealt substantial but non-fatal damage to the ground team when they were caught in it. If the sandstorm raged any longer Tyranus was sure the team would have been dead and buried in sand. Luckily enough the ground team had a medic with them who was able to patch them up and they were able to continue their observations, albeit at a much further distance.

They also found how the creatures were able to get to the barren planet, Teleportation. Why not? When Tyranus thought they creatures could not get any more crazily powerful and more impossible to defeat, the creatures had to have a teleporting ability which had interplanetary range.

That just negated the creatures need for ships as they could just teleport to their desired location. Though the good news was the creatures might not have a naval fleet due to that ability giving the Turians quite an advantage due to their spaceships.

This just might be what the hierarchy needed if it ended in a war. Though Tyranus could not help but feel that the creatures still had not shown their full capabilities.

* * *

The next day, Tyranus felt something off with the creatures they seem to be scrambling to gather plant samples and were even cutting down a few trees, which was odd considering their previous behaviour.

They had also strayed quite far from the main nest and were in lesser number than they usually were when gathering the samples. They also seem to target specific trees too.

He ordered his team to gather some sample from the trees to learn what had caught the creatures or more specifically the controller's attention.

The samples form the tree were nothing special except that the trees seemed to have extraordinary photosynthetic ability. It was nothing new as Tyranus new quite a lot of plant species in the galaxy having the same or even superior ability, so why was the alien controller so interested in it.

* * *

The next day Tyranus did something utterly stupid and reckless. He approached the worker type creatures while they were in the process of their usual sample gatherings.

This was an opportunity Tyranus could not let go.

The creatures usually were surrounded and guarded by the varren like creatures in quite a large number that had made it difficult to approach them, but currently they were in much smaller numbers and quite far from other groups, not that it made it any less dangerous, but it was the best time to observe them at a closer distance.

So far the creatures had not proved hostile even after sensing his presence and continued to do their work though they seemed to keep an eye on him. He observed them while not disturbing them and learned a great deal about them. Even when the varren like creatures came they seem to left him alone and just guarded the worker types.

His action did drew the ire of his colleagues but his gambit or just stupidity induced bravery had paid off, as they were at least able to conclude that the creatures were not truly hostile.

The next few days Tyranus and his team observed the creatures, sometimes even helping them in gathering samples and were even able to establish some rudimentary communication between the two using signs and gestures which showed that the creatures were intelligent enough to understand them.

Yarrik and Sceptimus were able to gather more info that he had missed out like the purple goo-like substance that was unnatural and must have been the creatures doing.

As for Roanik he seemed to be more closely watched by varren-like creatures when Tyranus had asked why, the creatures simple gestured towards his weapons. It seem the creatures were quite familiar with them which did not paint a good image of the creatures in his mind.

Still as long as Tyranus and his team did not attack the creatures they would not attack in return, for now that is.

* * *

The next few days Tyranus and his team after establishing contact with the creatures discovered new breeds of creatures mostly of the flying variety.

The second ground team had also spotted the new breeds and were relaying their observations back to the ship.

The new breeds or more specifically a single breed with two evolutionary forms was a peculiar one.

The new breed a fast flying creature that looked more like a giant tube with wings had the ability to shoot worm like creatures which seemed to bounce on contact and explode after a period of time.

It also had the ability to turn in a large black creatures which seemed to have a lot of armour due to its slower speed and an ability to shoot globs of acids, which when tested could melt even a dreadnaught's armour if it was hit enough times. Though for some reason it was only targeting groundside, must be due to its structure and makeup. It would definitely decimate any armour line it is unleashed upon.

The second form seemed to be the same as its base form but more armoured and larger in size. The ground team did not get much info on it but it still must be strong like the others.

Both teams decided to simply avoid them and observe the new breed from as far as possible.

Tyranus and his team had been following and gathering data on the worker and varren type creatures and had avoided the spine launching breed and its evolutionary form like the plague. They did not want to go near such a large creature nor did they want to be stuck in a position where the creatures could just dig in and pick them off while they were helpless to retaliate.

The creatures so far were not disturbed by their presence and thus they were able to gather a lot of data on them but the creatures seem quite aggressive when they tried to follow them back to their nest.

Not wanting to lose the progressed they had made Tyranus complied with the creatures request.

Still it did show that the creatures were quite protective of this nest or was it that the controller just did not want to meet them yet. Who knows what the reason is? Tyranus was just content that this had not turned into a hostile situation yet.

* * *

The next five days were a virtual nightmare for the ground teams and the reason was the new breed of the creatures that they had discovered.

The new breed was massive in size virtually some 5 meters tall and 20 meters long, it was not as large as a thresher maw but it was no less dangerous than one.

It as a giant quadruple limbed creature with four massive scythes like tusks protruding from its back and it was looked so heavily armoured that it felt like it could take on multiple shots from the strongest tanks and still come out unscratched.

And if their observations so far had taught them anything then the new breed was just going to get stronger and stronger as time passed by and it did not in the way Tyranus and his team was expecting.

The new breed seemed to have gained extra strength, power and defensive capability with the ability to teleport and create the strange shield, which seem to have become the norm for the creatures. Quite frankly those two abilities alone were enough to the nightmarish creature more nightmarish but the controller just had to have the need of making the creatures more powerful than they should be.

The creature had the ability to create strange barriers which seemed to reduce the damage dealt from attacks, like it needed that with its armour. And whenever it glowed, red or blue it seemed to have been able to increase the power of its already terrifying attacks along with its defences.

Its sheer size meant that it could create tremors just by walking but it had to go the extra mile and create full blown earthquakes, but that was not all. Oh no, not by a long shot. The controller not being satisfied with what it had already given the creature had somehow given him some terrifying attacks to complement its size and melee capabilities.

The controller was somehow able to give the creature the ability to shoot beams of fire which created giant blasts, call thunder from the sky, summon razor sharp rocks and fling them at deadly speed, create a spirit damn blizzard in a barren planet devoid of water and use sunlight to gather energy and unleash it in the form of a laser beam but what scared Tyranus the most was two attacks that were able to deal massive damage.

The first was one where the creature surrounds itself in a purple dome of energy and charges through chasing its target and destroying everything in its wake.

The second was a terrifying black beam of energy which was several time more powerful than the other attacks which already had the capability to crave through even the thickest dreadnought armour.

That creature was a pure engine of destruction and Tyranus was sure nothing could take the creature down except orbital bombardments and the worst part they took a mere minute to grow into full size.

Tyranus would have liked to think that it was not the worst news he had gotten but it was not it seems that the varren like creatures were also displaying elemental attacks capabilities which while less powerful were no less dangerous and he was forced to theorise that all the creatures must be able to perform such attacks with varying degree.

This meant that any standard and conventional battle tactics to date would be quite useless against them when he took all the creatures' traits and abilities.

He came to a conclusion that the citadel as a whole was just too weak to fight against them let alone as individual races and would need to be more brutal and more technologically advance than they currently were to even survive a war against the creatures.

Maybe they could win and he was underestimating the council's ability to win against the creatures. Push came to shove; the Krogan might be freed of the genophage and used as frontline soldiers again like the Rachni wars. Who know it might even motivate and even promote technological advancements like it did in the wars and rebellions?

One would wonder why Tyranus putting so much thought in the combat capabilities of the creatures even after he had confirmed them as non-hostile.

It was simple really, even if the Hierarchy was able to establish friendly contact with the creatures and if things go extremely well and they were able to make them a client race, the Asari and the Salarians as well as the Krogans would demand nothing but their utter extinction due to their many similarities between them and the Rachni, citing that the turains knew nothing of the horrors of the Rachni wars.

Since the Asari were long lived and some who had fought in the later periods of the war were still alive, they could easily say that they had seen such creatures in the war and no one could deny it, not even him as he was still unsure of what to think of the creatures.

Combined that with their extreme evolutionary capability it was not far off if some crazy conspiracy theorist said that the creatures were Rachni who had just change appearances and had come to finish the job.

Even he was not fully able to deny the theory of the creatures not being Rachni after seeing them morph into different beings.

War and conflict just seemed inevitable between the creatures and the citadel races and Tyranus saw nothing but defeat at every turn of the war.

Still for now he had established a friendly contact with them and he could do nothing but continue to observe as his wife relays the data back to High Command and pray to the spirits for the best.

* * *

Tyranus and his team could not believe their luck.

The past few days as they interacted more with the worker and varren types, they seemed to have gather some sort of friendship and affection form them, especially him.

The group they had attached to themselves also seemed to have less workload compared to the other groups and were interacting and observing his team more.

Tyranus took this a chance and started to further establish their communication abilities and even learn quite a lot of things even if it was via gestures.

He learned that the creatures were divided into three tiers, with the first being the lowest and the most basic of them and the third being the most advanced tier.

The worker and varren type belonged to the first tier and were the most numerous in numbers though the worker type did point out another one but Tyranus and neither his team nor the crew had encountered it yet, something to look out for he guessed.

The second tier consisted of the fliers and the spine shooting types and their evolutionary lines., though the worker type yet again point out another flyer type which they had not encountered yet.

The final tier consisted of the behemoth monstrosity which was considered the strongest ground unit the creatures had and Tyranus would not deny it either and another flyer and ground type creature which had yet to make an appearance.

Overall Tyranus had gotten a lot of information about the creatures yet the information of there been more types did not sit well with him. Even though he wanted more information on the creatures, there was only so much you could communicate using signs and gestures

* * *

As days passed Tyranus noticed nothing new changes expect for a more aggressive sample gathering by the workers types and their increased spawning rate. After some days later the camera that was in the hive finally stopped transmitting data though it was able collected a lot of it before malfunctioning.

Tyranus using the video and data had concluded that the creatures must have been around five to seven thousand in total with the worker and varren type being the most numerous. It was hard to cunt the flyers as they were quite fast and hard to detect due to their small size.

He did though found the final member of the first tier of the creatures. A large bulbous floating creature that seem to have tentacles, that look like thick vines and overall looked like an enlarge balloon.

Roanik spotted it when they were returning to the ship form their spacecraft and it was not alone. There were dozens of them near the ship and were in constant motion but their path suggested that they were circling or floating near the ship.

It seemed that the creatures were not only monitoring the teams but also the ship itself.

But the most glaring thing was that the creature was able to survive in space and was capable of being space borne, meaning that the other flyer types might have the same capability. He later had to fine tune the ships scanners with the engineers as it seem that since the creature was small and in constant motion at very slow speed the scanners deem them as space debris and were deemed unimportant.

After fine tuning the scanners he found that the ship was surrounded by hundreds of them though quite far off from the ship but close enough to be in a standard attack range for any type of ship.

Allena and he had to calm down the panic caused by the info before any of them got the bright idea of shooting one of the creatures with on board ship weapons.

The next day when he asked the group of creatures about the situation he was a bit stunned to learned that they had being detected and were being monitored as soon as they had entered the system.

That info really frightened Tyranus as it seemed that the creatures if they wanted they could have kill them if they wanted at any time, regardless of the ship, though it did proved that the creatures were not as hostile as the Rachni were and seemed to be generally want to be left alone.

The next few days the workers seem to have a more sedate pace of gathering unlike their aggressive gathering attitude that they had displayed and Tyranus could not help but feel that something was amiss.

Then four days later the ship scanners detected a new hive in the northern continent and from the scanners it looked like the creatures had expanded their reach to the north as there were several unusual life signs in that region, something that had become common in case of the creatures.

When Tyranus ordered a team to monitor the new base in the north, this time he was surprised at the number of volunteers this time. The data he distributed and the recent findings must have curbed most of the fear of the creatures or it was just the knowledge that they were not truly safe on the ship from the creatures, so why not confront them head on. Regardless of the reason Tyranus had gotten his volunteers and he would make the best use of them.

There were around a fifty volunteers and he selected thirty two of them and divided into four teams of eight members for the northern observation the rest were divided into teams to reinforce the already present teams, though there were no new members that joined his ground team there were now two more teams on the western continent along with his.

Tyranus thought that things were picking up quite nicely and even if war seemed inevitable, at least they won't be going in blindly in it.

* * *

Kyrik really wondered how thighs had ended up the way they did.

He along with many of the marines and security teams were rookies in the loosest sense of word. Most of them were recent graduates form their respective academies with all being just average or below average including him.

He was selected as a squad captain for the duration of the voyage due to him being the most experienced of the lot and by being most experienced he meant having the experience of just two measly missions and a patrol trip.

Still he didn't think that this simple yet radical exploration mission would become so dangerous. He firmly believed that one had to really be lucky to find something extremely valuable or extremely unlucky to find a species more dangerous than the Rachni, after all that only happened to only someone blessed or cursed by the spirits not average Turians like him and his colleagues.

He really should have started seeing the signs when their ship had found incredibly rich deposits of iron, though common and of less value, the deposits they had found was one of the largest in recorded history. That should have already told him of an upcoming disaster.

Then their good luck kept going as they found more deposits of metals both common and uncommon, but in very rich concentration. They had not found any eezo deposits but the deposits of metals more than made up for it. Then it finally seemed that they had hit a jackpot when they found something that was more valuable than eezo, a garden world. Though it was a levo-based not a dextro-based one which were needed for his race but considering how rare garden worlds were they had virtually made history by finding one. It was then their luck turned for the worst.

On the garden world they had found a nest of Rachni like creatures, which at first was speculated to be a lost Rachni colony. The reports that they later got from observing them quickly proved that theory false but Kyrik knew that many still though the new species of creatures as Rachni and were quite scared of them.

Hell, even he was scared that the new species were Rachni and he had prayed that they were not. Thinking about it he should have prayed that they were Rachni and not what they really were.

The head scientist of the ship Prof. Tyranus, a Turian who had gained the respect of the crew through the voyage, had decided to share every new finding of the new species with the crew in case of an attack and they had to leave the ship, so that even if the data was lost but the knowledge would not be gone with it.

The findings scared him and everyone on the ship. The creatures made what he had learned of the Rachni of old look like new born babes compared to them.

Everything about them from rate of reproduction and time of maturity to combat abilities far outstrip the Rachni by an insane degree.

Till now Krogans had the fastest breeding ability which allowed them to replenish their numbers quickly and this combined with their hardy biology equalize the battle with the Rachni. it was also well known that even a Krogan of five to six years old was incredible dangerous in battle and being a long lived race they proved to be one the most powerful ground force in galactic history till date.

Yet the new race could easily defeat the Krogan race even with the genophage removed, using sheer numbers as the rate of birth and full maturity took only 15 seconds to a minute and half at the most. Even the Krogans had to wait some years before they could train their young ones and by the time they did the new species would already have billions even a trillion of them to face the Krogan army. After all it took them just mere second to reach full maturity and gain fighting ability.

And that was only their breeding abilities. The new species combat abilities made fighting them a virtual nightmare. Everything from their claws to their size were made for combat no questioned asked.

Every time the ground teams reported new findings the potential threat of the new species just grew and grew. From their fliers to even the worker types each one of them was a killing machine. When he read the reports of the spine shooter types he thought that the council would have to remove the genophage from the Krogan to even have a fighting chance, when the ground team found the monstrosity of the Type among the creatures. Kyrik knew the council had no chance of fighting the new species.

Yet when war with the new species would bring nothing but their extinction of the citadel races and peace should be the most obvious course of action, Tyranus had announced that war was inevitable. He had explained his reasoning and Kyrik had after thinking about it had come to the same conclusion.

He knew that they had to report to the council about their findings and once they did that, the Asari and the Salarians would want nothing but the extinction of the new species and drag the Hierarchy with them into a war. The Asari would start the war for how similar the new species was to the Rachni and their xenophobic behaviour towards new races and the Salarians would start the war to take care of a potential threat, which the new species qualified in every way possible.

Still Tyranus had discussed that orbital bombardments were still an option if war came to heel, even if it was breaking council law but even that option seemed to have been lost to them along with their only advantage of space supremacy when it was later found the new species by defying all logic and rules of reality was capable of unassisted space flight.

And now he had volunteered himself to lead the expedition to the northern continent of the garden world after it was found that there was a new nest in that region. Before he had been too much of a coward to volunteer to be a part of the ground team but with even the ship having the potential to come under an attack he decided if the creatures attack and he was to die. He would die fighting them face to face and not being spaced from the ship.

* * *

The continent was cold and barren with only sparse vegetation dotting the cold barren landscape.

Kyrik and his team after embarking form the shuttles moved towards their designated destination. His team along with two others were assigned to survey and monitor any activity of the creatures that they find while the other teams set up a temporary base and would relieve them and take over their watch after they were done. This was being done as they did not want to miss anything that the creatures did which was quite easy to do so considering their behavior.

"All right listen all of you, remember stealth is a priority here and maintain radio contact at all times and report if you see any of Types." He barked out but this was more to lessen the team's nervousness than remind them of their orders. Even if they might have being just average soldiers they always did remember their orders and mission objectives as that had being ingrained into them by their training.

"So Captain, what do you think we would find here in this wasteland, more new Types?" His second in command asked him.

"Don't know what we would find here if we did we wouldn't be here in the first place." He said annoyed by the question. "Still if the Professor's reports are correct we won't be finding any new Types for a while."

And he knew he was correct as the professor in some miraculous manner had established peaceful contact with the Types and had gained quite a substantial amount of information from them. Also without any specific official designation for the creatures, grunts like him and his fellow grunts had taken to calling the new creatures Types simply due to the amount of sub-types the new species had. The even started a group session where they were discussing about the possible theories of the Types origins and histories.

"So we only have to look out for the workers and varren Types right." His second in command responded.

"Yeah, but still watch out for the others especially the behemoths and lurkers and whatever you do, don't shoot or even take out your weapons unless it's absolutely necessary." Kyrik told his team.

The Professor had explicitly told every team that the types while looked primitive and had no form of technology seemed to be familiar with their weapons. This had given quite the fuel to the theory of the Types being Rachni and them knowing of their weapons from the war.

But there were other theories of how the Types might have known of their weapons or recognized them. It was a debatable theory but one that had a very large chance of it being true. It was a theory that the Types had fought another species that used guns and thus gained the knowledge about guns from there.

It was a sound theory which by all rights could be true as there was no evidence to suggest otherwise and since it was quite a large galaxy it really could have happened. But this begged the question of what happened to the other alien race and kyrik really wanted to unravel the mystery of the Types.

Kyrik was broken out his thoughts when he heard one of his squad members yell at him. "Sir, Lurkers inbound."

Type-Lurkers an evolved stage of the spine shooter Type, they were considered as one of the most dangerous of all types due to the simple ability of attacking while buried underground with spikes that were theorized to be powerful enough to pierce any armour.

The second team had not seen the Lurkers attack while not underground, hinting a possible weakness but the Types seemed to have a habit of trying to cover their weakness and improving their strength so there was no telling what each of the types were really capable of.

Thus it was understandable that most of his squad was now feeling scared and worst of all if it decided to attack them they could not attack it back since it would have gone underground without large amount of explosives which they did not have and seeing the Lurkers coming their way

Kyrik did what he thought was most appropriate at the time. "All of you take cover, and hide yourselves and try not to be spotted." It was a foolish decision trying to hide in this cold wasteland that had little to no cover at all against something that had unknown sensing capabilities but what could he do he was not some tactical genius coming up with plans on the fly that would win the day, at the least he had not issued an order to fire at an enemy of unknown strength. If they were even enemies in the first place, was unknown to him.

The Lurkers, five of them Kyrik observed, passed by them without even noticing them at a glance. Though Kyrik felt that they knew they were there but simply deemed irrelevant.

He had seen the videos and pictures of them but seeing them up close really was really different.

The large body and twisted legs showed no such indication that it was dig through the earth in seconds or shoot spikes from underground.

Still he had to admit that the real thing was much scarier than the videos, with its large size and all, combined that with its known capabilities well it was simply a scary monster.

Checking on the others he called out "Everyone all right?" He was greeted with a round of 'yes' and 'fine' though his squad had to wake up one of their teammate who had passed out when the Lurkers came too close to his position.

It was looking all fine for now so they resumed their trek to their destination.

* * *

Kyrik and his team had several such encounters with the other types on their way to their designated point but thankfully they had not met the Type-Colossus, the one that could shoot lasers.

Out of all the types that was the most dangerous among them with its wide and absurd range of abilities. Thankfully it was a ground based Type and till now had no Flyer equivalent.

It had been hours since they had reached their designated area, a series of rock formations that provided much needed cover and a good elevation and had stared some rudimentary observation on the new nest, which was just 5 Km away, and they still had some 4 hours more before they were to be rotated by the other team.

Still they were having difficulties observing the new hive. Even when it was a day cycle for the region the visibility was close to zero with the occasional heavy wind and light blizzard.

Kyrik had to wonder if the blizzard was the Types doing as they had seen the reports of the Colossus creating one. Whatever was the case Kyrik had recommended the second team to get some infrared and even night vision and thermal gear to counter the low visibility of the area along with some really warm clothing. Hardsuits don't seem to provide much warmth even with their environment ratings.

Still all their current observations pointed out that the new nest was quite different that the one in the western continent.

It was much larger for one and did not seem to have multiple tunnel like gates and only had one singular one, it also seem to have only three spike—like towers unlike the five in the first nest and lastly it was connected to a large it like structure which had some sort of liquid that somehow was not freezing in this cold temperature.

Also form what they were able to glean from the spare silhouettes of the types that they had seen they were certainly much larger than expected but he guessed that the real thing was always different from reality.

Still the rock formation gave them a good cover and would hopefully be enough for them to remain unnoticed.

"Captain, captain." Kyrik heard his team's tech call out to him.

"Captain." He really seemed to be out of breath but what else can you expect from a Tech-Engineer.

"Clam down and tell me what's going on."

"Captain you asked me before if I could jury rigged a sensor to counter the visibility right?"

Did he really give such order maybe he did, he just couldn't seem to remember.

"Well after going through our equipment I was able to make one. It's not state of the art technology but it's all that we have and will have to do for now."

Now that he was not expecting.

"Good job on that. So have you tested it yet?"

"Yes sir there's still some glitches with the sensor but nothing major."

Glitches? Kyrik could not help but dell a sense of dread at that. Call him superstitious or paranoid he always thought glitches were never a sign of anything remotely good. "What glitches?"

"Well the sensor seemed to showing some odd signals when near the rock formations."

Odd signals form the rock formations? The feeling of dread increased and Kyrik without warning snatch the sensor form the tech's talons.

On the screen of the sensor he saw two blips indicating him and the tech but also another blip that seem to pop out at random intervals.

Ignoring the shouts of the tech he followed the third blip. The blip originated from the nearby rocks and slowly and slowed that the origin of the blip was form the rock itself.

Kyrik observed the rock, he sensed the tech finally reaching him, and the rock itself was a large one almost 5 meters in height and some two meters wide. But the more he observed the more the rock felt off.

He was by no means an expert in geology or in rock formation but the rock just felt off for some reason.

The patterns for one seemed natural but at some points felt like it were supposed to be of another colour, the shape itself was strange but it wasn't like this was the weirdest shaped rock he had seen, not to mention the texture of the rock was much smoother yet rough like ceramic in, not to mention the two eyes that were staring at him, it was a strange rock, but not something remarkable.

Wait, a minute, eyes? When did rocks have eyes?

Before he could even think about it Kyrik saw the rock's colour change and move.

He saw it stand and stare at him. It was a beast that could only be described as a monster.

Kyrik was a Turian, the Apex Predator of Palavan and had used their hunting instincts to become a race whose martial abilities were feared throughout the galaxy. And yet before this…this beast his instincts screamed him to run and hide.

Towering above him even with low visibility Kyrik could see the visage of the beast. It had no mouth or jaws, just a bunch of long tentacles in its place. He heard something digging into the soil and he saw two large scythe like talons digging into the soil each twice as large as him and he saw its two forelimb each larger than his body and armed with claws he had no doubt could rend his flesh like paper.

He was afraid, so afraid of the creature that he accepted his death and made his peace with it.

Then it using one of its large scythes pointed at the sensor in his grip. There were three blips now with the third being the beast before him but then like before more blips stated showing on the screen.

Three became five, five became ten, ten became fifteen and it went on and on. The blips finally stopped and Kyrik counted no less than a hundred.

Even though he did not want to face the reality of things Kyrik observed the area. Each and every rock changed and in their place were the beasts. They did nothing and simply moved and seem to go back to sleep.

The monster before him also did nothing except curled back and changed into an unsuspecting rock.

"Tech, get the other and return back to base."

"But sir…" he was in hysterics and rightly so after facing the new Types. Kyrik was also no better but for him he was so scared that he had gone full circle to being calm.

"That was not a request but an order.

And get me into contact with the ship; it seems we have found a new Type."

* * *

The next few days saw Kyrik and his group much action.

Not in the way of fire fights or shootouts but in the way of detecting and observing the new Types that they had found.

It was simply hours after Kyrik had encountered the brood of new Type, which they were able to spot and detect many more near the nest, once the visibility increased.

There were many close encounters with the new Types as some were simply scary and looked like killing machines that seek to only live to kill and were absolutely monstrous in size. That was the general opinion of the new types.

That opinion had led to some volatile incidents which thankfully did not escalate in to full blown battles.

One such incident was when one of the teams suddenly found themselves in the path on one of the larger new type, which was charging toward their direction at full speed.

In their panic the team open fired on the charging creature which just took the attacks head on without losing its speed and blitz past them. The team witnessed the type charging or more accurately rampaging, a bit more and then curl into a large ball like object with its shell extending and fully covering it.

There were a few things that they learned from the incident.

One, guns were completely useless against that particular Type, even ones modded with armour piercing rounds. They just seemed to simply bounce of the Type's shell or do insignificant damage to it.

Two, explosives and heavy weaponry while doing more damage than the guns were equally useless. This was proven true when the team unleash their full heavy ordinance on the Type and only seem to singe it. The heavy weapons and explosive were issued on the basis of needing them in case the situation turning hostile and in lieu of the monstrous size of the new types.

Three, and most importantly the Type had a healing factor and regeneration capabilities that trump the Krogans. It healed from the wounds it received in mere seconds. Even a Krogan can't boast of that feat, they needed at least hours to a few days to heal form a gunshot, a Krogan would at least take months to recover from the firepower the team had unleashed on the Type, if the Krogan in question had survived in the first place.

Lastly, the team discovered that when that particular Type went on such rampages it disregards everything in its wake even ignoring the fact that it was being attack. There were several more reports of that particular type going on such rampages but thankfully no team had were caught in them when they happened.

Then in other incidents the Type that Kyrik and the Tech had encountered seem to enjoy scaring the teams, often showing themselves at random intervals and scaring them. Like a predator playing with its prey before killing them. Sometimes it would chase them in packs and break of at distance but those were only when the teams came far too close to the nest, still no one like being chased by such monsters.

Still the new types were proving to be extremely dangerous and this was really proving to be a worrying thing for them, none more so than the professor himself.

The discovery of multiple new types had greatly worried the Professor and thus when he inquired about the new Types on the Northern continent he was surprised to find out that the new Types were a completely different species and race.

Kyrik didn't know what to really feel about the situation as the chances of encountering a Rachni like race was less than one in a million but encountering two such races on the same planet that was simply unprecedented.

Kyrik preferred the first race of Types; hell everyone in the ship preferred them over their northern counterparts.

The Northern Types simply screamed mindless killers and monsters in appearance and behavior, and the few incidents they cause did nothing to ease that line of thought.

The abilities and possible attack methods were a major point of debate in the ship. Many were theorising on their possible attack patterns and possible abilities. Some in order make light of the situation and lift everyone's mood even made a betting pool on their abilities.

That really had gotten every ones attention and had all of them placed their bets in the pool, even the captain and the professor had placed some discreet bets into it.

The highest betted option was that the new race was possibly a technology race type like the Rachni, who even with their natural abilities were some of the most technologically advance race of their time.

Some were even betting that the race wiped out the Protheans and later created the Rachni to do the same to the rest of the citadel races. That one had a minor but quite a good amount betted on it.

Though a few betted that the race would have no tech and rely completely on biological and natural means to travel the stars. Since they had seen some survive in space that was not completely out of the question.

There were many other bets and opinions some weird, some just plain horrific and scary to the extreme. There were even notions of the race being experiments left by the Protheans, still whatever technology they used or what their origin were they were monsters and something to be feared and this was proved when the Second Team on the Barren Planet saw them testing their abilities and skills like the Types before them. But this time the new types brought their weapons to test them.

Kyrik had noted some type like extensions on the new Types as well as some huge bulky horn like extension and limbs. To be honest such extra limbs and extensions were nothing new as Kyrik had seen quite a lot of indigenous creatures in primitive planets having them, each documented by the Salarians and they were just part of their evolutions and nothing more, though he had taken a pause to think about them when one of the extensions looked vaguely like a blade.

The Second team was able to end the on-going bet in their last report as they provided data and vids of the possible tech they used. The ones that betted that the new Types would use only their natural abilities won the bet as well as the ones betting on them having some form of biological technology, though not in the way they were expecting.

The vids showed the new Types using their natural abilities alright, if the ability to leap though the air and crash down causing small tremors and shooting globs of 'plasma' of all things were anything to go by. Natural abilities they say, that was something borderline supernatural or science fiction. They still weren't able to wrap their head around their ability of interplanetary teleportation, spirits this changed a whole lot of things, not that the situation was anything good to begin with.

Kyrik also gained an answer to what those strange protrusions and extensions on the types were.

They were weapons, honest to spirit damned weapons.

The protrusions and the extension each were weapons of different types from melee to range and artillery. There was one that was even an anti-orbital weapon capable of ground to space combat. This seriously posed a major problem of bombing the nest from orbit and space.

The most common and one of the most dangerous type of weapon of the Types, so far was one that was a tube like protrusion that shot acids at hypersonic speeds. The samples retrieved by the team show that the acids had shards of solid crystals which would deal great damage to armoured vehicles and infantry at that speed and the acids just up the damage level. The speed of the projectile also meant that it had quite a good range for long range combat and the rate of fire was also nothing to laugh at either.

Then there were some that shot spikes of varying size and globs of acids. There was even one that shot seeds that exploded into barbed vines that were layered with acids. There was also one that shot small bugs that dealt significant damage and another similar one that shot worms that were capable of boring into rocks and make it hollow from the inside.

These weapons while scary and powerful than the ones they used could still be countered by some of their defences but not by much and Kyrik really did not want to think of what the last bug shooter would do to an organic being.

The range weapons were impressive and the melee weapons of the Types also posed a significant danger but still these were nothing compared to the artillery and tank-type weaponry of the Types he had seen.

There was one which shot large projectiles laced with acids and cote in flames with exploded lacing the area in flammable acids and the flame spread along with it. It also shot streams of flames which covered large swaths of land. There was another and possibly the most deadliest artillery for the Types, was one that shot two projectiles at once, the first a layer of oil and second a cocoon which when came into contact with the oil violently explodes and deals a terrifying amount of damage.

The last artillery and tank-type weaponry was one that shot plasma. Sure since they could spit plasma why not shoot it as well, the fact that the recovered plasma sample turning out to be biological in nature was not comforting at all. And the rate of fire was also quite incredible for a weapon of its size. It also was one of the weapons capable of suborbital engagement and Kyrik suspected would be a damn effective weapon against ships of all classes due to its plasma payload.

Still he was glad he was not on the second team as they almost got caught in the cross fire during the weapons tests the Types were performing. Some of its members were even dragged and led away by the types so that they would not get in the way of the explosion or come under weapon fire.

They had already known that the Types knew that they were being observed, his encounter with the Type was prove of it along with how the Professor had contacted them though it also seemed that they also cared about them enough to lead the teams to safety while they went about their tests.

* * *

Kyrik was waiting in the ship for his next shift when he would once again go into the northern continent to observe the Types there.

It was then he heard the alarm go off and the announcement of to let everyone get to the nearest viewing station, While going to the mess hall where the nearest viewing station was, he met the Tech that was with his team and believe it or not when he had once asked his named he said it was Tech based on how everyone in his family was a tech savvy Turian.

Going up to him Kyrik asked.

"So, what's the situation?"

"It seems that the Second team was once again stuck in a testing area and had to be carried and drag out of it." Tech said without looking at him, must be musing on how much bad luck the second team really had.

"If that is all, then why the alarm?" Really, such incidents had been happening with the Second team that it had hardly become a cause for alarm by now.

"From what I heard from the comm. It seems that the test that is going to happen is going to be a stimulate battle or that's what the second team thinks it will be."

"A stimulated battle?" Kyrik could not help but be surprise. Observing an enmy was one thing and fighting them was another and thus so far even if they had seen the Types use numerous abilities and weapons they had only seen them under practice sessions and not under battle conditions. This would have been the first evidence of how they really use those abilities in a fight.

If the theory of the second team as correct, then this would truly cement the threat level of the Types. It might prove their worst fears true or might just show the types as creatures who were using powers beyond their control.

Turning towards the large screen Kyrik could not help but be a little excited about what was going to happen.

 _Incoming Transmission_

The video started. It was from an aerial view; one of the Second team must be on with one of the fliers and with how stable the camera is, must be one of the larger ones.

The camera seems to be focusing on the ground, a ground battle; there are not many Types on it and only two figures, a one-on-one? Not what he was expecting but it'll do.

The camera finally gets a clear visual of the two combatants and Kyrik could hardly believe that he was going to witness the upcoming fight.

"Hey, Captain. Isn't that… isn't that a Type-Colossus?" Tech asked.

"Yes," Even Kyrik could not believe he was going to see one fight and he recognised this one far too well. "Yes," he repeated "Yes that's a Type-Colossus and not just any one but the very first one that we had discovered."

"Th-that's the first one?" Kyrik could hear the awe in his voice but he could not blame him. The Type looked nothing from the time it was first seen, and it had been less than two weeks when that it was found.

"Yes, it is. It sure has grown." That was an understatement even Kyrik would admit.

It was now three times bigger than before and it was towering, over the other figure which was by no means small in size.

The Colossus' opponent stood nearly two/third of its height and was no less monstrous in appearance.

Kyrik recognised the second as one of the Northern Types, its multiple limbs and scythe like protrusions and the bladed melee weaponry in its hand like limbs were signature of the North.

"That's a new type isn't it?" Tech asked.

"Yes though it seem to be like one of those Type-Warriors that roamed in packs of three and five, but much bigger in size."

' _So we would finally witness the true power of a Colossus'_ , Kyrik thought, ' _but would its opponent be able to match it in kind.'_

Kyrik and the other had witnessed the power of a Colossus and thus knew that it was without a doubt one of the most dangerous creatures they had ever seen. Now they were going to witness it in combat where its true range of abilities would be shown.

Kyrik without a shred of doubt would admit that he was scared of witnessing the power of the Colossus but what worried him the most was the Type it was going against. If the second Type was something that could stand the might of a Colossus, Kyrik had to wonder just how many of them were and how powerful the Types truly were.

Still he would not pursue such lines of thoughts as they ended up with really unpleasant thoughts that led to nightmares. Instead Kyrik thought of just sitting back and relaxing while watching the upcoming fight like a Krogan Action film.

* * *

 **(First Fight scene I've ever written, so go easy on me- Tale master)**

The two monstrous figures just stood and stared at each other, as if measuring the other's worth. The other Types fled and cleared the area of their duel, with some still fleeing, Kyrik noted that some flyer were still in the area circling and creating a pseudo boundary in the sky.

As soon as the last Type crossed that imaginary boundary the two figures rushed towards each other and the battle began.

Both the types charged towards the other but when they met, the smaller type could not fully stop the hulking monstrosity before it, the fact that it was even able to slow it down impressed him.

Then the smaller Type swung all of it bladed-melee weaponry against the skull of the Colossus, even as it drag it along the ground, leaving a trail of broken rocks and dirt. The weapons must have been very strong as after several hits blood began to drip from the blades as it tore the metallic carapace of the Colossus.

It must have been delighted from the wounds it was inflicting upon it large opponent, for Kyrik saw it swings become faster and more savage with each wound it was inflicting. It was so delighted that it had forgotten just where it was, for in the next moment Kyrik heard a soul-screeching scream of pain.

Kyrik saw the scythed-tusks of the Colossus embedded into the torso of its smaller opponent. The fact that it had not bisected the smaller Type in half was a miracle; somehow the smaller type had managed to block the scythes with its blades and its own scythe like appendages.

Still the damage was done as the scythed-tusks of the Colossus were more than halfway inside its torso and one had ripped apart what would be its neck after it missed its head. Then the final blow was struck when the Colossus with a mighty swing of its tusk broke the blades and ripped an enormous amount of flesh from its opponent.

Then the Colossus rammed the smaller Type and sent it flying a few meter away.

The smaller Type was a strong one; Kyrik had no doubt about it, as it tried to stand using its broken bladed weapons, its blood flowing like a fountain from its wounds and creating large pools of it.

The duel was over, the smaller type just could not fight in such a state, it would be lucky if it was able to survive with those injuries and even if it was able to fight, Kyrik could see the wounds that it had inflicted on the Colossus already healed and closing.

That really proved that it had a regeneration far greater than a Krogan. Still the duel was over, the smaller one was simply to injured to continue. So why was the Colossus still watching it like it could still fight?

The blood stopped flowing to the ground as its wound closed. Where on its torso was marks of its adversaries scythe had passed tearing trough its flesh, ripping chunks of it as it sliced through its armoured skin. Now stood an unblemished torso showing now marks or sign that it was torn apart, no marks or scars to show the prove of its opponents attack. It was unblemished as it had been since the time it had been born.

Its broken blades glowed red and grew back into their previous form.

From its throat, one that was sacrificed in place of its head sounded a low growl that grew into a challenging roar as if mocking its opponent asking whether that was all it had.

' _Regeneration, if one had it, why not the other.'_ Kyrik thought.

Both the types charged its other again. But this time instead of clashing and meeting each other, each brandished their weapons and fought.

The Colossus swing its head and scythed tusk blocking and parrying the blades of its opponent while taking hits which caused insignificant wounds which quickly healed.

The smaller Type used its weapons as crudely as it could, parrying and blocking the scythed tusks of its opponent. Unlike its opponent though it could not fully block its attack but was taking them as it simply regenerated and healed from any hits it took.

It went on like that for some minutes as each swung at each other with reckless abandon. It was like two Krogans going at each other to see who could outlast the other as the hammered away. Yet Kyrik did not think it was that simple. If there was one thing he had learned from observing the Types was that thing were never simple with them.

He observed each blows they made, each swing, each block, slowly but surely he saw a pattern, a pattern which a first was not obvious but one that could be seen if one was paying attention and thought about it.

The blows which seemed nothing but savage swings backed by brute force to overcome an enemies' defences were slowly been backed by skill and precision.

The swings of the Type were becoming more precise and all the more deadly as it used its mobility and flexibility to rain down blows upon its opponent using even the tiniest gaps in its opponents defences to land several hits at once.

It was also no longer taking its opponents blows head on or blocking them fully using its blades but dodging them in the last second or redirecting them effortlessly with parries. It was still forced to block occasionally and the blades still broke yet the Type simply regenerated the broken blades mid-swing and resume its attack.

It did not slow with each block, it did not slow with every hit it took even if some attacks tore of it limbs. It simply regenerated from the wounds it received and pressed on with savage fury and with each hit it took it simply seemed to attack faster and faster.

The Colossus was also blocking the Type's blows and attacking it with savage fury and powerful blows, but just as its opponent was learning and improving so was the Colossus as its blows seem more powerful than the last.

Where it once swung with wild abandoned now its tusks seem to move to swipe forcing its opponent in positions to where it was exposed. If an opening was defended it simply put more power in it blows to soften or break that defence. The scythed-tusks that moved in tandem with each other were now moving independently, where they were simply cleaving in their attacks, now they were slashing, stabbing and even blocking and parrying.

The four tusks were not simply snapping at the opponent but were luring it prodding the opponent's defences, making literal holes in the defences with their tips and ripping and slashing apart any ungraded flesh.

Kyrik could not help but marvel and fear the display of savage blows that were slowly back by skills worthy of warriors of legends yet losing none of its brutality and savagery. He was in awe of the level of adaptability and capability of learning and improving these type had that in a simple exchange the level of skill had raised from simple brutes to masters of their weapons.

What scared him and awed him was that they were improving not mid-battle but in the midst of attacks. There was no respite, no rest, and no interval between the attacks. Simply each blows, each swings seem to improve their skill. That really scared him. It was hard enough to improve during a fight but to improve under an enemies' attack with no respite or any interval that was simply insane.

Still insane was what many of the crew were calling the Types so he guessed that it perfectly fit their agenda.

As time passed Kyrik could see that the smaller Type was overcoming the Colossus. The Colossus may have been improving and was literally overpowering its smaller opponent, yet the smaller type was also improving and was redirecting the blows using the Colossus own momentum and sticking it in angles which the Colossus could not just defend against and they were now taking its toll, regardless of its regeneration.

The reason for the Colossus loss of momentum was simple. The smaller Type's bladed weapons gave it far more flexibility and versatility than the rigid tusks of the Colossus and it may have less raw strength and power than the Colossus but it was still close enough that its speed, versatility and flexibility had not only closed the gap but surpassed it.

It was obvious that the Colossus was going to lose at this rate so it rammed the Type again and sent it flying. This time the Type was quick to recover and it regained its balance quite well.

Kyrik was waiting for it to charge again but instead of charging it did something that he thought was impossible till now.

The Type swung its blade and from it there was sonic boom that cleaved the ground and rushed toward the Colossus. Kyrik did not needed to see the face of the Type to know that it was smiling as it made a vicious crackling roar which could only be its laughter.

The Colossus stood still not moving or even trying to dodge as the sonic boom simply pass by missing it. The Type swung it blades again and again creating more and more sonic booms. The sonic booms became more and more refined until it resembled blades of winds, gorging the earth in its path and cleaving and shattering rocks that were in their way.

The sonic boom now blades of winds kept missing the Colossus who simply sidestepped them to let them pass by harmlessly yet Kyrik could see that the wind blades were becoming more accurate in their aim, some even curving towards the Colossus.

The Type stopped its Barrage of Wind Blades for a moment then in the next it swung all its blades in tandem and kept on swinging. What was once a simply volley of blades was now a storm of it as each wind blade seemed to curve and turn towards to the Colossus.

The Colossus had no chance of dodging that kind of attack and the wind blades all hit their mark with more raining down on the Colossus, kicking up dirt and dust and even creating some explosions in its wake.

The attack lasted minutes on end and the Type finally stop swinging its blades. Kyrik was sure that was it for the Colossus as no matter its regeneration that kind of attack might have been simply too much for it to endure. Even if it was able to endure that kind of punishment it still would be incredibly wounded to fight on.

So he waited to see the result as that was all he could do and on the screen he could also see that the Type was also waiting to see the fruits of its labour.

When the dust settled there was no sign of the Colossus, even the Type seemed baffled at the Colossus's disappearance. Kyrik looked closely at the screen trying to spot any sign of the beast but there was none, he looked at it previous location and he could see the marks left by the wind blades and the broken earth; upon looking at it closely he spotted something, a hole.

In the next moment the Colossus came roaring out of the earth from underneath the Type; splitting the ground and hurling dirt and rocks and it ambushed it. The Type staggered and tried to regain its balance and tried to attack the Colossus.

It regained its ground and brandished its blade to meet the Colossus head on again but it was greeted with a wall of flames.

The Colossus seemed to have had enough of this duel as it had started using it elemental abilities. Even now Kyrik could still not wrap his head around that notion. Breathing fire may be explained away by some chemical reaction in its body but chemical reactions could not explain the Colossus' other abilities. Even using the excuse of it been a new type of biotics was not enough as there was simply no trace of element zero in the Colossus.

The blast of fire once again reminded him of the insanity and impossibility of the creatures they were dealing with.

The blast of fire melted the surrounding rocks with some turning into molten lava yet somehow the Type was able to survive that blast though it did not escape it unscathed as a good portion of its left side was burned and melted in some parts. Its regeneration seems to still work but the damage was still extensive that it was taking time to fully heal.

The Type would recover from the wound in moments but the Colossus did not seem to be in the mood of giving it time to recover and launched another blast of fire.

The Type though injured showed great agility and dodged the attack, the Colossus did to seem to care that it missed and simply launched another fire blast. The Type dodged again and again as the Colossus shot blast after blast of flames.

The Type launched a few wind blades at the Colossus but they were met with a blue translucent barrier that negated them. It did not seem to be surprise or it simply recovered from it and launched a few more wind blades, some of which intercepted the fire blasts creating explosions.

Some of the wind blades passed the barrier but did negligible damage to the Colossus while even the shockwaves produced by the blasts was staggering the Type and even the glancing hit by the fire blast was dealing immense damage to it.

Then the type took a direct hit from a fire blast, it seem to be the end of the type but in turn of events it launched a barrage of green orbs towards the Colossus which exploded and released what Kyrik recognised as Plasma.

The plasma seem to ignore the blue barrier and was melting parts of the Colossus whose regeneration was trying to heal those parts but the plasma stuck to it kept melting them.

The Colossus roared in pain and the Type sent another barrage of plasma, in response the Colossus fired another fire blast but the Type dodge it and closed the gap between them and engage the Colossus in melee.

The Colossus tried to fight of the Type using its tusks but the plasma was still burning through its carapace and wreaking havoc. Slowly the Colossus was receiving injuries and wounds that seem to be more than its regeneration could handle and its defeat seemed imminent.

The Type seem to have all but won the duel but the Colossus still seem to have a trick up its sleeve as it summoned a blizzard.

It should be said and said again that the Colossus even in its last leg summoned a blizzard on a barren planet that was a desert in all sense.

The field was frozen, covered in ice and snow with even the temperature dropping in its wake and in the centre of the Blizzard was the Colossus.

The Type was frozen in a block of ice unable to move, the Colossus look at the frozen Type and charge its next attack.

It was an attack that had become something akin to a trademark for the Colossus. A black orb gathered in the mouth of the Colossus and in the next it transformed into a black beam of destruction, laying waste to all that was in its path.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing but a huge gash in the ground marking the path of the beam and there was no sign of the Type that had been in its path.

The Colossus injured as it may be was without a doubt the winner of the battle.

With a white glow even its injuries disappeared as the other types began to converge towards its position.

* * *

The mess hall was silent when the feed ended. No one seemed to want to say anything regarding the duel.

It was understandable why it was so. What they had just seen was simply too incredible to make simple comments. Still the video had shown the prowess of the Colossus and had shown that it was a deadly foe with its incredible physical abilities. When combined that with its elemental abilities it was just plain unstoppable.

Even disregarding the Colossus they had seen another new Type who was able to not only match the Colossus but had almost defeated it and had matched it all the way till the end.

Kyrik was sure that there would be more of that Type and if each had the same capabilities then it was nothing but a nightmare or them. And with the tendency of the Types to improve, Kyrik was sure that the new breeds of the Type would surpass the one they had just seen.

It was simply stuff of nightmares right there, stuff of nightmares.

Sleepless nights seem to be ahead of everyone it seems, it sure would be for him that was for certain.

* * *

The next few days after the duel there was a massive energy surge from the main nest of the Types from the Western continent. The following days later some types seem to have some sort of energy shields and a seven layered energy shield was also found to have been set up in both the Western and Northern nests.

There was also new type of structure in the nests which seem to be generating energy which was more than what a dreadnaught was capable of producing.

The Types simply seem to grow stronger day by day and did not seem to stop growing.

By the time the promised fleet arrive they would only be fodders at the rate the Type are growing. It was kind like a bad nightmare and Kyrik could only pray that the professor was somehow able to keep the peace with the type.

21232112

After three weeks since the shield had gone up, the Types had approach Tyranus and had led him to the main nest. He and his team were allowed to enter the shield and were led to where the hatchery was.

It seems that the Controller had finally decided to meet them. This was a good sign, it at least showed that the Controller was open to discussion and might even prove to be peaceful, even if the video of the duel that was broadcasted said otherwise.

He and his team walked past the thick foliage and came to a clearing where he could see the various structures that made the nest. He even got to see the new structure that was generating energy and was almost blinding to look at even when it seemed to be covered in thick hide. He could only imagine what it might look like if it was not covered.

The worker Type lead him to what was once the hatchery that had transformed into something akin to an organic palace and at its entrance there was the Controller, who he still could not believe how similar he look like a male Asari with his pink skin and furred head and beside him was a Type which had a huge bulbous head and a frail looking body, defying gravity and floating beside the Controller.

Before he could even say a word, the Controller spoke and he could hear his words as if he was speaking in his mind.

"Greeting I am the Hivemind and the Overmind of the Tyranids and the Zerg and I welcome you all to Xion."

* * *

 **AN:- Man that was hard to write and honestly I am not satisfied with the final product that is this chapter.**

 **Seriously though while writing this I was face with writer's block and plot bunnies which plagued me and a serious case of sloth. And blame Hellsing abridged and Gintama as I kept on watching them for laughs not to mention some other shows too.**

 **The fight scene was also cut really short due to my muse when I wanted to extend it more but upon seeing the length of this Chapter I decided that it was enough for now. Could have been way better I know.**

 **As for the dialogues I play them out in my head and forget them while I'm typing or simply can't reproduce the same feeling while typing them down so I tried my best to improve them but came extremely short on that front.**

 **Also before anyone says I made the Turians pansy bastards. The Turians in this chapter are all below average and nearly average not like the skilled ones like Garrus and others not to mention that only a few were experienced with some only having two missions at the most, with exception to the most senior staff, while for others it was their first mission.**

 **And Zergs and Tyranids are creatures who make even Veterans runs in fear, the fact that none of the Turians had even committed suicide or drop dead in fear is a point in their favour. So don't complain about pansy Turians, they have a legitimate reason to be pansies.**

 **So for now that's it, see ya later, Tale master out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I had returned back home and to my surprise only hours had passed since I had left, even though it had been months in Xion. I still marvel at the time differences and ever since I had found about it, I tried to make the most out of it. Out of all my available resources time was the most plentiful though I held no illusion of it becoming a finite resource at the worst possible moment, damn Murphy and his laws.

There were still some hours left before I had to get back home, so what should I do in the meantime.

Thinking of nothing better to do I decided to check the Zergs and the Tyranids.

There were quite a lot of them now and both the Zerg and the Tyranids had now near equal numbers, though the Zerg still had more than the Tyranids but not by much.

I closed my eyes and focused on them.

Like before I could feel them in my mind, focusing on them slowly I was able to connect with them. They were like motes of lights, fireflies even, each representing the mind of an individual Zerg and Tyranid. The motes for the Zerg were auburn in colour with a bit of red hue, while the Tyranids were violet with green hue.

They all seem to be a bit scattered, so I began to arrange them a bit. I did not try to completely separate them not wanting to make distinction between them, so it was a simple matter of arranging them in a manner in which I could easily contact each individual so that I could easily relay information to a group, like creating a quick group.

It took some time to all do so but I finally thought that it was enough for now, I would have to do so again in the future with new ones but I don't think I would mind doing it again. In fact it was quite relaxing to be honest.

Expanding my awareness, I could feel each of the Zerg and Tyranids even if they were in completely different dimensions. But there was something else at the edge of my awareness, something big and powerful.

It was not near me in a physical sense nor was it in the physical world. I felt that it was in my mind, my soul like the Zergs and Tyranids.

It felt powerful, too powerful. Not even the Swarm Lord or the Zerg Queens presence felt this powerful. In fact they seem like ants in comparison to the presence.

I search for it, pushing away the minds of the Zerg and Tyranids for now as I completely focused on it for now. Then in the deepest corner of my mind I found it.

I could not make out what it was but what I felt was enough. Power, pure unadulterated Power, with a Capital P. Whatever it was, it was a symbol of Power in its pure unadulterated sense.

It had Power that was greater than mine threatening to overpower me yet it seems to protect me and gave me a comfortable feeling. It felt ancient too, yet it did not give off the feeling of oldness like time seemed to have no effect on it.

For a moment I thought whether this was how the Overmind and the Hivemind felt like in their prime. Ancient and Powerful, uncaring of the sands of time, cowering their enemies with their sheer presence, no wonder the mighty Protoss and the races of the Forty-First Millennium were sacred of them.

Whatever it was, for now it was asleep, though even asleep it power seem to simply roll over from it, though I also felt faint echoes that felt like minds, diluted in their sanity and drowned in anger and hatred. It seems that the presence might give me power in the future but it was not without cost.

I withdrew from my mind. I had simply wanted to arrange the Zergs and Tyranids but stumbled upon something that might have given even the Overmind and Hivemind a pause.

To my surprise it only took a few minutes to do all that. There was still a lot of time in my hands so I decided to head to the stores and see what I might find.

* * *

It seems that the stores had just received some new stock, some games and books, even some animes and some western TV series.

Among the games the one that caught my immediate attention was StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty, it seemed to have some new units which were by all means quite powerful and would surely change and dictate the play style of many professional players.

For me it meant new creatures to experiment and enhance.

The other one that caught my attention was Universe At War, it seem to have quite some cool races, the Masari seem to be quite the interesting lot, the Novus seem to be more like less blood thirsty and peace loving Necrons, while the Hierarchy seem to be a displaced 40K race and showing what one of them could really do in the wrong universe.

Then another game that caught my attention was Supreme Commander. The game was in a collection having the complete series. The units there simple begged to be experimented with.

The Command & Conquer: Red Alert the complete series while did not had much to offer, it was still nice to have some low level tech, so that I just don't curb stomp any opposition, that would get boring too quickly.

It was a good day to be an RTS Gamer.

I did not check the animes or the TV series or any books or movies but considering what I had gotten I thought of checking them at a later date. Though I did get some Western comics name Iron Man and Green Lantern, they seemed interesting.

Paying for them I left the store and headed home, I did not plan to experiment with them until return to Xion and I currently had no plans of returning there for some time, still I added them to my [ **Multiverse's Science and Magic].**

Thinking about what I should do the next few days I thought of simply exploring some world before making any concrete plans.

I think I'll tinker with some of the designs of the units. Let's see what I can conjure up.

123123

I first mostly tinkered with the 40K units, mostly the armour vehicles. I first included shields into all the units of both plasma and Eldar energy shields to increased their durability, can't tell if the shields are strong or not but I'll have to check that when I return to Xion.

I really had to check the armour of the vehicles and the adamantine used in the imperial armours was quite strong but could not regenerate like Necrodermis or Bio-steel, so I wanted to create a new alloy that had the strength of Adamantine and the regenerative ability of Bio-metal.

It would be hard no doubt about it but it would be worth it, for as though as the tanks were in the 40K-Verse having regenerative armour would increase their life-expectancy by a whole lot.

Adamantine is considered as the strongest metal in a lot of universe with it being indestructible in most, yet the Tyranids were able to tear them like paper which really made me question if I should use the adamantine form the 40K as the basis of my new alloy.

I'll have to check on other sources for adamantine.

The Tau vehicles as absolutely bad at armour though they made up for that with really long range and good damage though still can't take most of the other 40K factions' armours in one on one, but compared to the others it just can't match up. How have the Tau not being wiped out by the other faction by now? Oh wait, they were busy facing the Tyranids.

So far the Necrons have almost no true land vehicles, the destroyer chassis none withstanding, still considering that a normal Necron warrior needs Bolters and heavy weaponry to take down, I guess it's a mote point, though the Necrons would really benefit from the regenerative-Adamantine alloy. Great make the nigh immortal, nigh invulnerable, OP-Version of Egyptian themed Undead more OP. like their Gauss weaponry that is capable of one-shooting an adamantine armoured tank is not OP enough, I have to give them a regenerative version of it.

Wait; do the Necrons even need Adamantine when they can easily destroy it? That's something to think about. Now that I think about it I really have to check the differences between Necrodermis and Adamantine, to see which one is stronger.

In fact maybe I should check tanks and armours from other games for comparison, that would really help and since I've already have some really good games in my list which have a lot of tanks and vehicles. How they would match up with the 40K-verse I don't know but they might give me ideas to improve them.

I should also check the air units too; in fact I should really check everything they have to offer.

* * *

It took me around five days going through all the weapon designs, structural designs, the science behind them and everything in between, for the games and all science fiction knowledge I had. Then another three weeks on Xion to test all of them and make modifications on many of the designs.

I did that by making a base on the system near Xion. It was one that I had found alongside Xion and had the most number of barren planets, nine of them with a single gas giant, making it 11 planets with the Garden world.

The barren planets were quite large with the smallest being 5 times larger than Earth. The sun was a blue star and quite large in size too compared to the Earth's Sun. the System also had 4 ort clouds, which made the system very suitable for what I had intended to do.

The system was going to be my very own technological centre. The barren planets had normal amount of metals and minerals, with three frozen wastelands, but the ort clouds in the system with the numerous planetoids and asteroids made a resource rich system.

The planets and asteroids would also be excellent for testing weapons and other techs. The garden world would also serve as a good base for my Zergs and Tyranids or a vacation spot for me.

I did this not only because I did not want to test any tech around the metal alien birds but also because I simply wanted to make separate capitals for my army? Makes me feel like a conqueror or dictator, Faction? No too much diversity, Organisation? Will do, so separate capitals for various branches of my organisation. That sounds legit, let's go with that.

The tech I got from the games were not the only ones as in the five days I was shuffling through the memories and knowledge I had pick some new series and added to my Multiverse-list.

The anime RWBY really gave me a lot of weapon design ideas and the semblances seem quite powerful, though it was only usable using aura that only biological beings were capable of producing, more skills for my Zerg and Nids.

Then the SW and ST series gave me quite a lot of tech which frankly when used in conjuncture with some of the tech I knew of from the games were simply OP in combo.

Anyway it had been already three weeks since I had done extensive testing of the tech, there was still some much more testing to be done but for now I put a hold on them. I think I've put off meeting those metal birds by a long time, so let's go and meet them.

* * *

Stepping out of the [World Door] I was in the familiar presence of the Zerg Hive, the heart of my Zerg base. It had grown much larger form the time it was just a hatchery.

I had already sent some of the Zerglings and Drones to bring the Metal Bird Aliens, to make the communication easier I had teleported a Tyranid Zoanthrope. Its physic ability would make communications much easier.

In case anything goes wrong or they turn hostile for some reason, I ordered a few warriors with venom cannons to be nearby and aim their weapons on the Aliens. The Zerglings, Hydralisks, Ultralisks in the base were also put on alert.

The creep colony was ordered to bring its spines to bear with its Venom cannons and Bio-Plasma cannons ready to be deployed at a moment's notice.

There was such a thing as being over prepared but not knowing what these aliens were capable of it was somewhat necessary, who knows they might be a race like the Kryptonians or like Thanos and his ilk, and if they were like the Tau Ethereal spouting about the Greater Good, they were being wiped out, no question asked. Really as much as I like the Tau, no alien race should be anything like the 40K races. So these precautions were necessary.

I felt them as they stepped on the creep, it still surprises and amazes me how I was able to feel something through the Zergs especially through the creep, I made a small parting through the shield to make way for them.

While they were walking towards the Hive, the Zoanthrope pull out information from their minds mainly their language and some basic knowledge.

The Aliens were called Turians and were part of a Galactic organisation call the Citadel Council. The council was led by three races of which the Turians had a so called 'seat' in it, alongside a race resembling Frogs, called Salarians and a race that was just begging to be taken by Slaanesh. A race of mono-gendered blue alien women called Asari, not to be in any ways confused by Twi'leks.

There were other races too, like the Batarians, the Quarians, the Hanar, the Elcor, the Krogans, the Drells, the Volus, and the Vorcha.

The type of government they had was very different than what I had expected. Also the only thing they had close to the supernatural was Biotic, which while could be powerful were nowhere near what I had expected.

I really could not say anything about their technology but if they were a galaxy spanning government than being a tier 3 civilization their tech must be really be impressive.

I felt them enter the clearing, they seem to be examining the structures in awe, not that I blame them, the Zerg structures did have a strange charm to them.

When they saw me they seem to be quite surprised. Must be because of how similar I looked like to an Asari.

Before they could even say a word I greeted them.

"Greeting I am the Hivemind and the Overmind of the Tyranids and the Zerg and I welcome you all to Xion."

They seem surprised when I spoke; quite sure it must have been because I knew their language or maybe it was because of the Zoanthrope relaying my words in their mind. It was really nice to see them gawking like frightened chickens, though I shouldn't be rude and leave them like that.

"It's quite nice to meet the ones who were spying on us for the past few months"

My comment seemed to get them out of their stupor and I think I heard one mumble about not being paid enough for this. Some expression seems multi-universal it seems.

Then the Turian who seem to be the leader of the group spoke.

"Greetings my name is Tyranus. Lead scientist of Invictus and leader of this squad. These are my teammates Sceptimus, Roanik and Yarrik. We are called Turians and I as a temporary representative would like to greet you on behalf of my race."

"And I greet you back again Tyranus and once again welcome you to Xion." I replied back for now not wanting to truly reveal my knowledge of them and the Citadel.

"I am sure you must have a lot of questions so let's get comfortable and continue our talks." Saying that I conjured some chairs and a round table and motioned them to seat, they seemed to be quite surprised at the display but quickly took their seats, though one of them was really checking the table and chairs with as much subtlety as he could.

Ignoring the curious Turian, I addressed Tyranus.

"So Tyranus what brings you to Xion?"

I could see that he really wanted to ask some questions but seemed to be restraining himself, still I must say he must have quite the patients and will to simply take all this in stride and answer my question, instead of doing something stupid.

"It was mostly an expedition, more like an exploration mission to explore and find mew worlds, resources and the likes."

"Then you must have come quite far from home."

They seem to tense a bit at my statement, must be because of what I might have unknowingly implied which was lost on me.

"Yes we have." Tyranus responded.

"I know that you have questions you want to ask me. So go ahead and ask. But do mind that I won't answer some things." Best to satisfy their curiosity a bit for now, or else things might take a turn for the worst due to their growing curiosity. After all curiosity killed the cat let not it kill an alien as well.

Tyranus seemed a bit startled but quickly gathered his wits and asked his first question.

"So what race are you?"

"I could tell you that but I am an outliner among my race and thus do not want you to judge my race based on me." Really if there were other Humans in this universe this was just begging to create complications.

"Outliner? You're an Outliner among your race."

"Yes, I am an outliner. I have no ties with my race's government nor do I represent them in any way. I am simply taking care of my organisation, nothing more nothing less."

"Wait, are you telling me you are some sort of head of a private company?" Tyranus asked me indecorously.

"Private Company! Don't insult my organisation with a two bit profit mongering company, Tyranus. My organisation is more than that." My organisation was not going to a profit mongering company nor a mercenary group in the guise of a security company; I may not know the end goal of my organisation, but it's certainly not profit, maybe world or galactic domination but not profit. Not to mention I know what a Private Company is like with my father being the head of one and all and thus I know that my organisation is nothing like one.

"Okay, okay were sorry!" Tyranus screamed. Huh what's up with him, sure I may be a bit upset but he shouldn't be that scared, even the others seem scared.

Oh, I unconsciously activated [Master of the Dead] and released some of my magical aura. Reining them in, I said.

"Sorry, for the outburst but I do not like others comparing my organisation to a company. Not only does it paint the wrong picture but is also totally the wrong term to address it as such." I would have tried to calm and placate them but seeing my outburst and their inexperience with magic and the likes I don't think I would be able to so no point in pursuing a doomed venture.

They would just have to get used to it.

"It's okay it was my fault actually to make assumptions in the first place." His tone was a bit shaky but he remarkable kept his calm and seemed to carry on.

"Your next question please." I briskly asked.

"Um, well. So what are these creatures and before it slips my mind how are we communicating again?"

"You know I was expecting that to the first question you would ask. Anyways the creatures are called Zergs and Tyranids. And the one floating to my left is a Tyranid Zoanthrope which is a psychic and thus is using its powers to allow communications between us."

I heard Tyranus speaking the word 'Psychic' in a low tone; it might have been called by some other term in their language so I mentally commanded the Zoanthrope to provide some basic information on it though to do so in a subtle manner.

The other three were also speaking between themselves, with Sceptimus being the most animated in his expressions.

You know what, I'm tired of sitting around, let's just give them a tour and be done with this.

"I know that you have more questions so let me give you a tour as of the base and continue our discussions."

They knew that it was more or less an order and that they had little choice in the matter so they complied.

* * *

Since we were already in the Zerg base that was the first we toured. I even got to show them the Defilers, Overseer, Corrupter, Banelings, Brood lords, Roaches, Scourges and a Zerg Queen.

I gave no explanation on the origins though I did tell them that the Zergs were controlled by an Overmind with me being the current one.

Whatever those Rachni may have being I made sure that they understood the Zerg were not them. Not to mention that what I learned of the Rachni showed that they were more like a large group of Zerglings and Drones with the Rachni queen at the level of a Hydralisk or a Roach. I may be wrong but for now that's my opinion of them.

I did make sure to point out that the Zergs and Tyranids were different species, even if they seem to know that, so not to confuse between the two. The Tyranids and the Zergs had some strange rivalry between them and they did not like when someone confuse one as the other.

I wonder how my future commanders would interact that would cause me a lot of migraines for sure.

I even took them to the northern continent to show the Tyranid base and boys were they surprised when they walked through the [World Door] and stepped into the snow. It was a bit of an extreme climate change for them. So we had to take a break.

They were very surprised when they knew about the true nature of the Tyranids.

They had called and regarded Tyranids as Murderous Monsters and Killers, and I fully agreed. I even told them this.

"If I did not know the origins of the Tyranids, I would have thought they were spawned by the Gluttonous Prince, the Lord of Flies to fill his unending Hunger. The Tyranids seem perfect for that task and were very close to the creatures he commanded that it would have been possible for it to happen."

I was of course referring to Beelzebub, one of the Seven Princes and Four Kings of Hell. It was a reference to the Christian mythology and demonology, with Iri being a Christian his father had often told stories and shared his knowledge with me and him.

Thus if I did not know that the Tyranids were a race of space bugs then I would have surely pegged them as a creation of Beelzebub and being demons of hell with the ruthlessness and destruction they were capable of.

Also by making reference to mythology the Turians would run like headless chickens if they meet humans who surely by then would have been a race of atheists.

During the tour I decided to show them some of the technology I had, feeling like showing off a bit, and took them to Cybertron, the Planet which would serve as my technological capital. I know the names a bit cliché but hey it works.

I decided not to show them any anti-matter technology when they started freaking out over the Ohm-Bots and Necron Warriors. It seems they had a Sky net scenario and were deadly afraid of AI.

They tried to convince me of dropping the use of AI saying that they would soon turn on me, to which I promptly said that it would be an illogical choice as I controlled the Tyranids and the Zergs and they would drown under the numbers and even if they won would face massive losses as I knew most of their weaknesses.

I even made a point of how illogical it would be to oppose me when I had Technokinesis, Electrokinesis and Magnekinesis. I even demonstrated that by dissembling and reassembling an Apocalypse tank. That shut them up real quick, good thing I got lots of practice with them before I confronted the Turians.

It also seemed to really hammer home the fact they were dealing with something beyond their understanding and control.

I was also honestly surprised that the Turians and the rest of the Galaxy had no laser weaponry. Sure they did have one for point based defences but apart from that nothing.

Laser and energy weapons were a staple to the sci-fi genre and if this universe was part of a series the writers must have been really lazy to not give them energy weapons or shields and simply strapped them for point based defences. It was like the races of this galaxy had not understanding of the underlining physics when it came to energy weapons.

One always starts small then goes up and down in case of technology but they were stuck with the same size for two thousand years. Even the humans in my world were going to see laser weapons in the next five decades or so and move on from there. Thus surely it would have taken a few centuries or so to solve that problem. So what was the real problem then?

Talking to them while touring the base I think I found the problem to their non-development of the Laser Weapons or as they called Guardian Systems. It was not a matter of power or physics as I had seen that they were able to generate enough power for at least small scale tanks.

The problem or problems were. First they seem to have no creativity nor drive to explore and learn. Even Tyranus and Sceptimus being scientists and really curious ones at that just did not seem to have the drive to learn nor seem to be able to leave the so called miracle element Eezo.

The second it seems the Asari were quite content with the status quo and did not like other shaking the boat as it is, being the leading race the others emulated them or were too afraid of their retaliation to bring change.

All their theories and facts seem to revolve around it. It was a bit common among space faring civilizations to be dependent on an element or two but they just seem to take it to the extreme. Frankly I was tired of them asking 'How much element zero was used in it?' or 'How did I achieve it using mass effect?' and other variations of the same questions.

They just did not seem to wrap their heads around the fact that not all space faring civilizations need Eezo to survive and Mass effect was not the most advance science in the universe or the multiverse in my case.

I even showed them some Novus tech that was able to increase and decrease mass without Eezo to hammer the point home. That was one tech the Novus used to create Black holes by manipulating gravity and mass and so far the most advance technology they had seen, I did make sure to leave the black hole part out of it.

I also frankly told them that they would be no technological exchange between the two of us if they did not start to lose their dependency on Eezo and Mass effect. I did for courtesy promised some incomplete Theories to help them take the first steps in that directions but nothing more than that.

They did ask me why I was doing this and I gave them a really blunt answer to them which made them cringe and a bit mad. My reason and answer.

"Your galactic civilization in terms of technology and ideology to be blunt is a disgrace to the ones that have achieved the same status. Sure some were in fact really bad in their ideology and government but they made up for that with a technological level worthy of their status."

It truly was a disgrace to civilizations of the likes of The Republic, the Federation, the Imperium and more. Who in the span of mere thousand years achieved quite a lot; the Federation at least achieved much, spanning thousands and billions of planets they truly were a galactic civilisation, even if the Federation had a few more centuries before it achieved Tier III status.

When I asked the Turians about their FTL speed it was frankly ridiculously slow. 15 LY per day was the max they had achieved; I just could not believe how they were a galactic civilization was able to expand with those speeds they would need at least a 100 LY per day to make any progress.

When I asked how they were able to expand they told me about Mass Relays which transport them about 10000 LY in an instant to distant places to its paired relay. That was a novel concept, one not unheard of like Star gates and the likes.

Still when they said about how their government was spread and exactly how much of the galaxy they had explored. To say that when I learned about how most of their tech was scavenged form relics of a lost empire and that their understanding of their own tech was not quite up to par, I was apocalyptic was an understatement.

"Here I thought I was entertaining guests from a galactic civilisation but what I really had was a civilisation based on scavenging, not that your one of the first ones but even those scavengers had something unique that could be called their own. Your tech seems standardised very, very standardised. I bet that the only difference between the technologies among your races were only in aesthetics."

The answer I got was a brisk yes. Here I was expecting a civilisation on par with the likes of the Republic or the Imperium and what I got was a civilisation that was not even the likes of the Federation. I guess that was what got to me the most, high hopes. Still thinking about it calmly I had to give props on their accomplishments so far.

Still irritated at them pretending to be something they were not.

My final assessment on their civilisation left them quite bitter as I had frankly told them that I could literally beat them using the Red Alert techs which was pre-space faring tech even if it was just due to resource gathering and industrial prowess.

That was not to say anything about the other techs of Sup Com, UAW, 40K and the likes frankly the elites that I had were just overkill to the extreme and to think I created a Battle Barge with Exterminatus capabilities in case things went south. I kept that bit to myself.

* * *

The tour ended and I sent the Turians back. Frankly I was quite underwhelmed by the whole thing as I had great hopes for them when I first thought of meeting alien life. Maybe it was because of my high standards? Whatever it may have been I was disappointed in the Turians. Still I can't doubt that they had potential even if my [Hidden Potential] was not screaming at me it did note that the Turians had inclinations to the Shamanic arts, whether they would want to learn it was a different matter altogether.

Even if they did not tell me the Zoanthrope had gathered that I would have to go to war with their race and their whole civilisation. Even if it was due to the fact of my Zerg and Tyranids looking like the Rachni.

Tyranus suspected that the Asari and the Salarians, even the Krogans would go to war with me just to prevent a repeat of the Rachni wars.

Fools if they went to war with me, they would just be rushing to their deaths. A few leviathans and a Tyranid hive ship would easily make short work of them and that was not to mentions the multitudes of Imperial ships, Star destroyers, Terran Battle Cruisers and Protoss Mother ships I would bring to bear against them.

Their worlds would burn, to ashes or taken apart to fuel the hive fleets. Billions dead with the survivors numbering thousands or none, that would be their fate should they provoke me.

I may sound callous of their deaths and over committing genocide but I care more about the Zerg and the Tyranids then them and being their Leader I had gained a bit of their mentality.

To adapt and evolve to overcome all foes and obstacles and to ravage, kill and consume to grow. The core of the Zerg and the Tyranids was slowly being ingrained into my mind, it was only because of my [Gamer's Mind] that I was able to curb those instincts, but should war come I don't think I would be able to hold back.

And the fact that it gave me the opportunity for Galactic domination just made it all the more harder to resist.

For the sake of the citadel races, I pray that they don't provoke me and just leave me to my devices. Alas even if they do I simply get a whole galaxy to play with, so it's a win-win situation for me.

* * *

The next few weeks there were some more tours for the Turians and I even helped them upgrade their ship's engines and brought it up to max speed of 25 LY per day, much better than the 11 LY per day speed. It was a simple gesture of peace on my part and it also gave me some insight on their tech.

To say that they were in awe was an understatement but seeing as how I had technology that literally allows me to go intergalactic with speed of 1100 LY per Hour, it was nothing much.

Still this did prompt them to think and focus more on developing their technology.

Also staying true to my promise I gave them theories about gauss technology. Not the Necron Gauss but gauss theories of very low tier, that to incomplete ones. If they were able to use it and recreate the Necron Gauss tech then they deserved it, as it would take millenniums to reach that level of technology.

Sceptimus seem quite eager to see whether he would be able to finish those theories and who knows he might just surprise me by taking it in a different direction.

Though one thing was nagging me the most was the fact that I had no name for my Organisation, it was soon becoming a sour point and I did not want the Turian to call my organisation, The Organisation, too generic to my liking.

Hmm, let's see what names I can think for it.

The Swarm, Too cliché, the Legion, reminds me of the Burning Legion. Delta force, no my organisation is not a spec ops team.

Hmm, yes, yes that would do. Not to mention it was perfect for my goals too as I did not want to be an active participant in most cases so that name would suit my Purpose. I even have a skill name after it so it was all too perfect for me.

Yes, after all it was only though watching them did I learn a lot so it was perfect for me. My organisation would be named The Grigori, Watchers of Humanity.

Let's see where the future would take me.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's that, and also Issei has a new organisation and has named it with the same name as a certain faction. It's all intentional folks and it is also a blatant clue to one of Issei future Title.**

 **Also I put a little thought about the Tyranids here and ever thought how easily they would fit in most supernatural genre once I think about it, even if there were no sci-fi element. Just have a villain with control over bugs and have an unending hunger and you get the Tyranids. Tokyo Ghouls seem to be almost perfect for it, with the ghouls and bug references.**

 **There is also the fact that this was very short than the last chapter, my muse just seem to left me in between but I'll try to make up or it in the next one.**

 **Do put your questions in the review sections and I'll answer them like other writers do I their stories. Also for before I forget, Issei's apprentices would be Siesta and Tsuna they would appear in chapter 7 or 9 and I plan to milk them for all their worth.**

 **Also Issei is going to be a devil, SPOILERS. But not in Rias or Sona's Peerages it would be a female devil or sure and it would happen around Chapter 10 or 9.**

 **As for the Pairings suggest some but do give a valid reason beyond Hot or Beautiful, if you can even suggest how they would meet it would be totally be awesome. I'm asking this as I am really confused for the pairings as I can literally think of quite a lot of scenarios for different girls in the series that at least make sense for me.**

 **Like Sona for one who Issei might meet and interact more with her than Rias even if it was due to the sheer fact that she was the Students Council President or even the other girls form the council who have to handle him on a daily basis due to his behaviour.**

 **There are some more scenarios I've thought about but would like your input on the matter too.**

 **For now this is Tale Master signing out, see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Tyranus did not know whether to be happy or irritated at the arrival of their backup. A fleet composed of 400 ships with 2 Dreadnaughts, 120 cruisers and the rest being an assortment of Transports and frigates.

He once would look at them with pride and awe, basking in the presence of these wondrous marvels of Turian Engineering and military might. Now he could only feel a bit disappointment and contempt when looking at these ships.

He had learned in his early days of the glory of these ships, of their prowess and their might so powerful that most of their designs had not changed in centuries, a testament to their prowess. Yet now he did not see it as a symbol of might or power but a symbol of stagnation.

Sure it had its fair share of upgrades and improvements of the years but those upgrades when put against the years seemed negligible at best, not to mention that most of those were simple catching up to the Asari there was absolutely nothing new added to it by the Turians, apart from some new ship designs with the same components.

After the things he had seen the past few months the sight of the ships that once filled him with awe left him with the feeling of how small and insignificant they were no matter their achievements.

He was a bit pessimistic but Sceptimus had told him to simply view it as things they still had to learn and grow as a race. Something to strive for, eh, well he was the philosopher not him.

Still he did feel a sense of relief at the sight of the fleet, though he thought that the admiral in charge might not like that this would become a diplomatic venture and not an all-out battle like he expected. If everything goes right that is.

He was going to meet the Admiral and his entourage in a few hours, better get his reports and suggestions straight.

* * *

Tyranus was waiting for the admiral and general on the CIC of the Flagship Dreadnaught Hammer Hand. He had been informed of both the general and the admiral and he knew if this was anything but the current situation they would be practically be overkill for any situations.

Admiral Xaivus Astus was a renowned Admiral in Turian Navy leading multiple defences and counteracts against the Terminus systems pirates and slaver bands. It was due to his contributions that many upstart Warlords were unable to gain enough power to be a threat as they were either captured or killed whenever they engage him and his fleet in battle no matter the odds.

Xaivus was particularly most famous for perhaps his Battle against the Batarian pirate Warlord Mural who had once gathered a fleet of two thousand ships and had outnumbered Xiavus' fleet of 200 by 10 times. It was one battle which even though Xiavus won had left him with only 2 ships remaining even his then flagship the Honour of Palavan was destroyed in that battle.

That was a battle for the History books.

Then there was the general, General Nhilus Cortus. A general so famous in his exploits that ever since he had been unfortunately field promoted to the rank during the Battle against the Terminus Warlords in the planet Amolus. He had led his men to victory time and again and he also had the least casualty record, with the highest loss that he suffered in terms of men was 12% that too in his first engagement. Though many general say that he was quite a spend drift using almost 40% of the total military budget to provide the best gears and medical tech for his men and invest in multiple prototype weapons and experimental technology.

Though many general while respected him for his brilliance, often scorn him for the way he got the rank and his interests in experimental technology. Sure while every general wants to give his men the best gears Nhilus just seem to take it a step further.

Both were good men and had incredible skills and charisma. Together the Higher up were sure they could get good results even if they were to suffer from defeat, they might be expecting something to gain from that defeat if they send these two here.

Sadly Tyranus did not think even these two would be able to do anything against the odds that were against them.

He heard the door slide open and saw both the general and the admiral stroll in.

"Hello Admiral Astus, General Cortus. I'm Tyranus, Chief Scientist of the Invictus and this is my colleague Sceptimus."

"So you are the famous Professor I've been hearing about. They say that you were the one that made contact with the new race." The general intoned.

"That's correct. I was the one that made contact with them and for now have established some measure of peace accord." Tyranus replied.

The general seemed to practically light up when he said 'peace accord'.

"Peace accord! That's great if this race is peaceful than there would no need to fight them." It seemed that the general was a peaceful man. "It would have been a shame to destroy them." Maybe not, he seemed to be an arrogant sod.

"General I don't think you should underestimated them just because they are not Rachni" _especially after what I've seen, I wish they were_. Tyranus thought

"Prof. I'm not underestimating them nor am I overestimating my forces. I also know that they are not Rachni but since they are quite similar most of their tactics would be the same, also my men have been trained and provided equipment which would help them adapt to any changing situations. Here why don't you even go through the list." Saying that the general send him the data to his Omni-tool, which was quite extensive.

Going through the list Tyranus had to admit that just by gear alone the army would be able to hold on and even push back any Rachni type enemies. Hell, there were even specific equipment to search for underground or camouflaged enemies.

There were also several anti-toxins and special armours specifically made to counter acids and poisons. The armours themselves were made to withstand multiple claw attacks form a Rachni warrior.

Also most weapons in the list were specifically for taking out clusters of enemies or heavy armour type units. With lots of rockets, bombs to take out tunnels and even flamethrowers into the mix, all considering the gears issued were made to take out Rachni and Rachni like enemies whether they are stronger of weaker than the Rachni themselves.

Combine that with the tactics of the General the groundside battle would prove easy if they were fighting the Rachni and that was just it. The equipment was perfect to combat the Rachni but the comparing the Zerg and the Tyranids to the Rachni was not only foolish but a fatal mistake.

"General no doubt you have the gears combat the Rachni and win but if a fight breaks out these gears would do nothing to help, except maybe prolong your men deaths." Tyranus was blunt even if he had to offend the general he had to make them see the situation.

"And why would they be not enough, Prof.?" not even sounding offend the general asked him.

"Simply because of the fact that you are still comparing them to the Rachni, which they are clearly not."

"And tell me Prof. given the brief data that we were sent. Why should we not compare them to the Rachni? When all their traits point to them being similar to the Rachni."

That was without a doubt the crux of the problem that Tyranus was facing and he had to resolve it before anything happened. Taking a deep breath Tyranus said.

"I won't deny the similarities this race has with the Rachni, but comparing them to the Rachni is like comparing a new born babe to a thresher maw. That's how the much different they are, in term of overall characteristics and threat level."

And wasn't that an understatement. After all he had seen the past few days Tyranus was sure that the Zerg would wipe out the Rachni had they met and for the Tyranids, the Rachni might as well have been a footnote in their history if they had fought.

Yet the general scoffed at that statement.

"Prof. I undoubted admit that while these race might as well be Thresher Maws and far superior to the Rachni but we could still be the Krogans to them who kill the Maws for sport to prove our worth. Our tactics and technology has progress much in the past centuries. Surely the would help turn the tides."

"They would only in prolonging their deaths. As of now we are at peace with this new race and I would not want to give them any reason to attack us, Even if they seem quite eager to do so."

My words seemed to have quite the effect on the general even the admiral who had being quietly listening the conversation showed signs of surprise.

"Prof. is you saying that this race wants to go to war with us and yet you are trying to make peace with them. I have to ask you this, are you mad, trying to make peace with an aggressive race that wants to go to war with us." The general said almost shouting at the end.

"It's more like wanting to test themselves against our military might, general, just like a Krogan wanting to fight someone they consider worthy." Sceptimus said, for the first time contributing to the meeting.

That seemed to somewhat placate the general and the topic of the discussion soon turned to the events of the first two months. It was then when we mentioned the meeting with the controller, who went by the title, Governor, and the tours that the admiral first spoke.

"Prof. you and your colleague mentioned ships, tanks and other ground based vehicles. Do you have any data on them?"

"That we do have, sir, though it would be better if Sceptimus explain it as he was the one who spent the most time in Cybertron, their technological capital." Tyranus said, pointing to Sceptimus.

"Oh, yes Sir. I would be delighted to show what I had learnt from my visits and tours."

Typing on his Omni-tool Sceptimus brought up several pictures of tanks which Tyranus was quick to recognise.

"First of all we have the UEF-pattern Tech 1 Medium tank, Striker, as designated by the Governor. It is one of the most common tanks they have and also quite 'reliable' as they put it. It is heavily armoured and could take around 10 to 13 shots before even showing any signs of damage and could take a theoretical 20 to 25 shots of our main Battle tanks before being destroyed.

As for its main guns, it would take 2 to 4 shots to down a tank's shields and 1 to destroy it. Point of note is that they are fully autonomous and have no crew and are remote control.

The second tank is the Aeon-pattern Tech 1 Light tank, Aurora. It has a ridiculous range for a tank that it has been tentatively classified as a Tank/Artillery hybrid. Performing as both as a light tank and as an artillery unit. Its hovering capabilities make it quite fast and water base worthy, ideal for reinforcing wet-navy assets or launch attacks form water bodies.

It is lightly armoured and thus would take only around 12 to 15 shots but in return is incredible fast and its outrageous range makes it near impossible to chase down by our tanks without air support to spot and cripple it first. It also has almost the same damage as the Striker but a higher rate of fire making it a much more dangerous unit.

The next three tanks are the Allied-pattern Guardian Tank, Empire-pattern Tsunami Tank, Soviet-pattern Hammer tank. All these tanks have the almost the same capabilities from armour to main guns.

They can take around 5 to 10 shots from our tanks and would need 3 shots to take down our shields and 1 to destroy our tanks. Yet it is their special abilities that make them deadly in combat.

The Guardian tanks emit a special infrared beam which increases accuracy and helps finds weakness in an enemy target making it deal more damage with higher accuracy. The Tsunami is amphibious and can increase its armour for a short period of time but renders it unable to use its main gun to attack. The Hammer tank can change weapons mid battle making it ideal for all situations.

All their individual abilities make them deadly in combination with the Striker and Aurora."

When Sceptimus finished, he could see that this information was greatly disturbing the General and the Admiral, not that he could blame them but they still didn't know that these tanks were the most basic ones and that there were more powerful versions of them as well as more powerful tanks in the hands of the Governor.

He just hoped that these two decide that it was worth pursuing peace or else he feared for the Hierarchy.

"Is there more or that's all?" the admiral finally said.

"There more. There's always more as the Governor told to me." Sceptimus replied.

And thus for the next following hours Sceptimus presented several more types of vehicles and ground base assets that the Governor had along with several wet navy assets.

The admiral was quite surprised at the Salem-class naval ship, along with the Allied Assault destroyer. Them being both naval and land assets had given quite the pause to the admiral when he was rapidly mumbling away about shore defences and attacks, while the general was grumbling about rivers and lakes.

Also Sceptimus had given them some accurate measure of the range naval units some ranging to 20 to 50 KM with some having missiles which had range of 2000 to 2500 KM.

Needless to say they were quickly recommending increases shore defences and more point based defences for missiles. Mostly air units to take down the naval units except Sceptimus pointed out that the Governor had several anti-air naval assets as well.

Planet side invasion seem all but impossible if they were in large water bodies and with Sceptimus pointing out that the Governor could build several bases in them making it quite important to gain naval superiority, lest they be attacked and overrun via Tsunami tanks, Assault destroyers and Salem-class not to mention what other units the Governor might have.

It was when Sceptimus commented about how any groundside invasion might as well be a pipe dream due to the orbital defences that really got the admiral worrying.

Tyranus really wanted to see the Admiral and General react to the spaceships and star destroyers or the Leviathans and Hive-ships that he had seen. They still seem to think that they could win against the Grigori in an all-out war.

Well he was really going to enjoy their reactions in the upcoming hours of the meeting.

* * *

It had been a while since I had last met the Turians and frankly that got me thinking about a few things, namely the lack of proper subordinates and commanders.

I won't say that my Zergs and Tyranids can't fill that role or even the Ohm-Bots and Necrons.

But I needed proper commanders, generals who could lead and represent me.

So I decided to dabble a bit and create new types of units which would serve as the basis of my Generals.

I mostly stuck to humanoid ones so that they stood out a bit, for now that is.

Firstly I took the base human body and up it to max peak of human potential. Then I gave them regeneration, not the best but one that could still make a difference. Muscle strength, bone density and reflexes were also enhanced by a factor of 5.

I thought of increasing the parameters but since these were to be grunt type I did not go too far with it.

As for the gears I had to go back home and get some new games for that. Halo provided some good ones especially the ODSTs alongside the Clone Troopers/Strom Troopers of Star Wars.

I used both the gear templates and even built a Kaminoan Cloning Tanks for the clones and specially grown Cocoon like tanks for the ODSTs.

I had specifically added their training in their synapses when they were being grown to maturity which was just under 5 minutes. I really wanted to cut it down but that left them without their synaptic training but I was sure I would be able to cut to near a minute or two.

The ODSTs mostly would be paired with the Tyranids to cause havoc in the field while the Storm Troopers were likely to be paired with the Zergs to provide a more all-round range of attack and even some stealth manoeuvres.

I must say that they were some of the best units I could field but they still were in the grunt category and I needed commanders and generals to lead these grunts.

I repeated the process with some more units and strains not limiting myself to only the human genome and used the genomes of other races that I had access to. With them I created a good number of new units.

I recreated the Night Elves Sentinels giving them enhanced regeneration, strength and reflexes and even capabilities of Druid and Shaman arts with Warcraft Priest and Paladin magic. I found that they had very high magic capabilities so I made a note to get back to them once I increased my repertoire of spells.

Next I recreated the Tau Fire caste warriors, giving them the same package with a bit of superior eyesight and night-vision like capabilities. Their role was to be marksmen of the highest calibre with mostly long range and sniper roles. With enhanced strength and some basic hand-to-hand and sword fighting they were not to helpless in melee though they still excelled in range.

It was the Eldar that really got my attention in all this. I mostly restricted myself to the seers of the Eldars with the Farseer as their basis; it also resulted in only female Eldar Seers as a side effect of having only a Female Farseer as basis.

The Eldar were very highly psionic in nature, even more than the Protoss by a great mile. While all Protoss were connected by psychic connections, all the Eldars were physics which greatly outstrip the Protoss. Only the Elites among the Elites were a match for a Farseer and even then they would be easily defeated by the more experienced and more powerful Seers.

The two races while having similarities in Psychic powers were different in their use and mastery. Though I had to give props to the Protoss for nearly matching a race in psychic abilities who had millions of years to master them in mere 40,000 years. Sure the Protoss would be beaten in pure psychic battles but they would make the Eldar work for that victory so props to them.

Anyways, back to the Eldar apart from their psychic potential, they also had very high magic affinity. Really, what was with the Elves and magic?! Even though the race mostly relied on psionic abilities their magical potential outstripped their psychic potentials but a factor of 4, they really were Space Elves of Warhammer.

I really didn't do much with them apart from the standard enhanced package I gave to the other units and giving them the Seer weapons of Witch Blades, Staff and Pole-arms, the Wail of Banshee ability and other psychic abilities. I give them some healing spells and buff spells for support and also some high damage AOE spells too. They were one of the few specialist units I had.

It was quite nice to see experiment and increase my unit list but I still needed a good basis for my generals. Though I could just up everything to max that was not what I wanted for my generals to be.

It seem my dilemma was quite like someone who wanted to build something and had a clear thing of what role it would play but didn't know what qualities would make it the most effective.

I think I would have to follow the old adage of 'If you can't create it, find it' and I'm perfectly aware of what's wrong with that saying but it suits me like that best that way.

Well looks like it was time for some World Hopping, better get ready for it.

* * *

After getting some supplies I opened a [World Door] to a random destination.

Stepping out of the World Door I was greeted to a sight of lush green grassland and in the distance I could see a small beautiful village, one that I recognised, Tarbes.

Guess I was going to be putting some arrogant nobles in their place. I wonder what is beyond Halkeginia anyways.

* * *

 **AN: Really short one and took a lot of time to even write this. Really I am a bit stuck with some parts of the story that I have 4 chapters completed but no parts to link them together. Really have to get to that.**

 **Anyways that was the new chapter and we would soon be seeing the Harmless maid of Tarbes, or is she?**

 **Also many were complaining how Issei would be revived as a Devil, I spoil it a bit and say with a combination of Ravenous Hunger, Quest and Lies Turned Reality.**

 **And also do give some ideas one what kind of Generals you want for Issei. They could be characters from other series but do keep in mind whether they would be Zerg, Tyranids, Necrons, Tau or Eldar and Night Elves and High Elves. You can even give ideas about how they could be created and what extra abilities they could receive and why. Do note that I would focus extensively on the WHY, why they are a great addition, why they were created in such a way and why do they have such and such abilities.**

 **Also note no Main Characters from other Franchises only side characters. Like not Naruto but Anko, No Ichigo but Soi Fon (And no I'm not Putting Kenpachi), No Natsu (OR Anyone in Team Natsu) but Levy etc. Do not I mostly pointed out Female Characters, well its DxD what do you expect but male characters would also be noted.**

 **Till next time, review, flame and all round hate me or love me, flaming me just means you read it. So till next time Tale Master out, See ya Later.**


	8. Omake 1

**Sneak Peak**

 **AN: - This is just a small sneak peek to the things to come, can be considered as an Omake that will be canon.**

 **Snippet 1**

I am Amanda Taylor, a member of the Eclipse mercenary band.

My band and I were on a scouting mission to find contracts or new targets to raid. It was then we came across an abandoned pirate spaceship.

We tried contacting the ship but came up with nothing. When we boarded the spaceship, we found it in bad shape. From the outside it looked okay and fine but the interior of the ship told a very different story.

Many of the rooms and sections of the ship looked like they were fire fights and shootings; some parts were melted by heat and what we thought was acid. There were also strange markings on the ship in a completely unknown language that was either scratched out or written in blood of asari, Turian and even Krogan.

The lights torn out, panels broken ventilation shafts open or melted, computers destroyed wires hanging out of circuit board and panels, it was a complete mess. We made our way to the Ship CIC which was in the same state as the others with blood splattered across screen and panels and destroyed computers.

After accessing the logs of the ship we found that it was a pirate ship that was on its way to raid a Migrant fleet ship that was supposed to pass by a nearby system. By the date of the log it was supposed to be here months ago.

Something had happened to the crew as the Captain of the ship was known to be cruel and relentless in pursuit of his targets in the pirate circles.

The video logs and computers were damage and thus we didn't find any more information. Thus my crew decided to find some bodies since the pirate crew had a bounty on their heads.

We resumed our search and we found the bodies in a place we didn't think we would find them.

The ship's captain was a Batarian and he ship was a Batarian design and since the captain was also known to be a slaver, the ship naturally had slave pens.

It was on our way there that we found the first clue to where the bodies would be.

The corridors leading to the slave pen were painted with dry trails of blood which due to mixing with the various race colours of blood was almost black in appearance. There were even scratch marks indicating that the victims were struggling against whatever it was that was dragging them.

The door to the slave pen was shut from the other side and thus we had to use blow torches to open it. When it opened, we were greeted by a literal river of blood and body parts.

Various body parts from limbs, torso and even the hump of a Krogan came flooding with the blood. Each of them looked like they were clawed or bitten by an animal, some missing large chunks of them and a some bodies looked like some tore inside of them and come bursting out.

There was no rhyme or reason to the state of the carnage of the dismembered bodies, with even the heads seeming like something ate or pierce them with something sharp and jagged.

Some of the bodies were headless, while some had skulls missing along with the spine as if something ripped them out of the bodies.

Yet even when we were drenched in blood and smeared in the gore of the dismembered bodies, it was nothing compared to the horror of that awaited us in the slave pen.

The slave pens were decorated with assorted body parts, with limbs clustered and hanging like morbid work of arts, some bodies stacked together like pieces of puzzles and jigsaw pieces with the intestines filling the gaps.

Eyes of the various species place in various places, with each want arrange in such a way that it felt like they were watching us as they floated in pools of blood.

We the finally found the missing heads and skulls, each of them arrange in such a manner that it resemble a throne with skeleton hands making the frame work for the throne and blood flowing freely from it with no end like a fountain.

And behind that throne and hanging just above it in a crucified position of a Judas cross, was the body of the pirate captain, desecrated, with his eyes gorged out, his hands and feet nailed to the wall his torso and ribs ripped out from his body and marked in the same strange writing like a sacrificial occult circles and a mark that vaguely resembled like an eight pointed star.

In front of the throne there was a twisted mockery of a pedestal made of bones and hands holding an egg like object.

I found an Omni-tool near the pedestal and opened it up to see the relevant files in it. It only had a single recording in it and I was just about to play it when I heard something.

The egg like object was moving and slowly before my eyes I saw it hatching, the egg slowly opened up like a cocoon and form it emerged something like a spider with a long tail.

No one dared to move as the spider seem to scan the room. Suddenly it leapt to the closest person latching onto him and wrapping its tail onto its neck and its webbed legs on to his face.

Before I knew it the other had killed that strange creature and save the crew member that it had attacked.

Then to our shocked we hear strange noises, everyone quickly began to look around the room and began searching for the noise.

It sounded like static and I realised that it was coming from the Omni-tool I picked up. I told the others to calm down and explained.

I must have somehow pushed the play button when the creature attacked, I was just about to press stop when I heard it, and we all heard it, a message, a verse, a chant that was prelude to something ominous.

" _ **Blood…kkkkkkk….for the Blood God. KKKK. Skulls…kkkkkk…for the Skull Throne."**_


	9. Notice

Notice

For the next chapter I am going to make Issei summon his servant which is going to be 3 and introducing Draige, Siesta and Tsuna.

I do have some ideas about who to summon but I want to hear your opinion. Also I am going to summon some of the Canon servants in their non-canon class, you know try to mix it up a bit and see if I can pull it off.

For my first and most obvious choice, though not confirmed is Saber Lily as the Caster class.

I'm making her Caster due to the fact that she has a magical core and not just anyone a FREAKING MAGICAL DRAGON CORE, which pretty much makes her a powerhouse in terms of magical power and I might even give her a dual class summon with Saber class as the second.

Well that and combined with Issei magical archives and a few months of training and we have a Caster class that is essentially an Arcane Warrior. Draige would really like someone with Dragon Blood and power. Also the fact that she would have all her weapons, Lily would be a powerhouse no matter what.

I also might give her the Warcraft Demon Hunter spell Mana Burn or the Spell Breaker ability Feedback to further tip the scales. The Warcraft Priest spell Dispel is essentially overkill for summoned units under which the Servants fall Category wise, I might give it to Saber Lily or I might not.

As for the other two servants I have considered quite a lot of them actually.

Like Lancer of Black form Apocrypha, Berserkers from Stay/Night and Zero, Riders again from Stay/Night and Zero and Caster from Extra.

From them I eliminated both the Berserkers as even thought they were great character I just couldn't do them justice and plan around them, Zero Rider was out as I simply can't write Brozkander and do him justice, Caster was also out due to being to flirty which wouldn't work out that well for the time being, though I might use her later.

Using Lancer of Black literally means I could use Hellsing Alucard and get away with it as one of Lancer's Nobel Phantasm is turning into a vampire, hurray for Girlycard (DxD what were you expecting).

Ruler from Apocrypha is being greatly debated upon as it would be really hilarious to see how the heroic faction reacts to her.

I even considered Lu Bu but using the Koi-hime version with the stated noble Phantasm, it would make Cao-Cao's life hell and more if I used it like that, with the back story and all.

I even considered Darth Revan from Star Wars as Caster with full Sith powers and all. I'm really leaning towards Mage Knights for the Caster class.

No matter who was summoned The Gandalf runes would come to play and would really break all past boundaries of the Class. Hell I even considered the Zero Assassin as the Void runes would really boost the states.

So I'm in a small dilemma with the Servants and want some input on them. mostly canon servants but non-canon servants from other franchises might be welcomed though there is a stipulation for that.

First, any characters from other franchises have to have some connection to Canon Fate Servants, see Alucard, no negotiating on this, second but not essential if they have some connection to DxD the better.

For example, Medusa could be linked to Campione! Athena as that character has quite a connections to Medusa in the Campione! Lore, likewise RWBY! Pyrrha Nikos who is based off Achilles, correct me if I'm wrong.

Like that search for any characters who have connections to Fate Servants and submit them in the reviews and even PM me if you like, there would be no poll for this so and the deadline is quite a long way out as I'm making the next chapter a bit longer like 15K+ and no less than 10K so it would take a while to jot down all the details and words.

Also none of you guys did not Comment on the Chaos worshipping Xenomorph, come on guys Xenomorphs are scary, Chaos Gods are scary combining the two I really thought I would get some reations and not just fousing on a single aspect.

Also many were complaining about not having enough DxD well next chapter would hopefully fix that and more.

Till then Tale master out, See ya next time.


	10. Omake 2

**Snippet 2**

Sword of the Sky meets the Gamer Overmind

I, Issei Hyoudou was taking a relaxing day off.

It was nice to take a day off and wander around in a distant planet and not worry about my usual problems.

Fighting the Burning Legion, the Kormagg, the Borg, SG Wraiths and the thrice dammed Essayera and more, not to mention dealing with Hayate, a Planewalker who kept dragging me and the others in her insane Coplay trips across the Multiverse, hell I still don't know how she discovered a parallel verse where the Chaos Gods were sane and seemed totally disinterested in the dealings of that verse.

It still makes me shiver at the thought of an Honour aligned Khrone, a crafty prankster Tzeentch and a seductive but playful Slaanesh without the Torture and Bondage.

On top of that I had to juggle my administrative works, deal with the hijinks of my 'Harem' of which Hayate was a part of, that should give you an idea how crazy they are and battle the occasional battle against the Legion for some worlds and even a universe if it escalated to that.

I still rue the day they somehow found an Aeon Resource Generator and a databank that allowed them to build T1 mass generators. Though they still could not use it to full effect and even I had greatly refined my own to the point they make the ones the Legion had almost obsolete. It still gave them insane industrial power when they went with quantity over quality and with their Fel magic and access to the Nether and multiple magic and energy rich sources they had no energy problem.

Hell they even had somehow manage to make the Aeon Resource Generator generate multiple types of magic, from Arcane, Fel, Druidic energy and more. Not to mention build more crude version of it.

Funnily when the Essayera comes knocking around we were the best of allies in that situation. Say what you will about the Burning Legion, I was glad I found a competent version that was able to prove their reputation as a multidimensional force, even if they were limited to magical powers which they used to bullshit effects multiple times against me. Still the Essayera also face the same bullshit magical powers of the Legion when they fought them, so I was okay with that.

Though the fact that the Generals of the Legion could keep coming back from the dead, at least for the truly elite class, really made fighting them a chore sometime.

Heck there were even some instances where one of my generals and a Dread Lord did a coin toss to see who would take control over that world. That bastard Dread Lord got lucky, though I heard he had to fight off a Xenomorph infestation afterwards, Karma!

So many things happened over the years now and even though I've dealt with a lot the Multiverse simply keeps surprising me and I don't think it would stop anytime soon.

Looking at the stars like this really helps me relax and keeps my mind of things. Maybe I should bring the girls with me next time.

God knows I'm weak to them even though half of them could kill me outright. Remind me again why I built a Harem. Oh right, it's because I love them and it was also a condition to get the 'Angel of Lust' title, a title required for the title of 'Azazel'.

Ah, that title really brought me memories of the good times.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt something shift into existence.

I immediately recognised that feeling, after all one does not simply live with a Planewalker and ot learnt to detect a 'Walk', when said Planewalker used it for surprise 'hugs'.

I immediately recognised the Planewalker before me; after all he was a character from my favourite series of mine. And similarly he seemed to recognise me too.

"Emiya Shirou"

"Hyoudou Issei"

We greeted each other.

It truly was a surprise I would find a Planewalker Emiya, not to mention one deprived of Red and black themed clothing, and instead of a more white and black theme inquisitor clothing with blue trims.

"Your quite far away from home aren't you little Oppai-dragon." I really can't tell if he's insulting me or not but oh well.

"So are you, mister sword for brains."

"Ah, yes that I am." He didn't seem to take offence and just smile sheepishly. "Just came around here randomly, though I know for sure this is not the HDXH verse or anywhere near it, and by judging your mana levels which while damn impressive, tells me you're not a Planewalker. So tell me how you got here."

Even without a thought I felt a sudden compilation to reply to his question. I was lucky I had a wife who gave of that same feeling but damn it did he have to be one too, not to mention he gave a more kingly aura meaning he must be quite powerful.

"Campione, you're a Planewalker and a Campione!" I just could not help but shout out at that. Seriouly no matter what you say about a Campione, they are not one you want to face with conventional weaponry and magic. Hell my wife who was a Campione could go toe to toe with me with just her authorities and Hayate destroys her when she goes all out.

A normal Campione is dangerous but a Planewalker Campione, I suddenly feel sorry for the gods in the multiverse. Not only would they be destroyed but their powers would later be used against them if the even dared to regenerate afterwards that is.

"Yes even though I only have a single Earth God-kill to my name so far."

"Earth God-kill, you mean you've kill a single god from earth, so how many have alien gods have you killed and who is that Earth God?"

"Yes to your first question and I killed quite a lot of alien gods like Khaine and Khrone, and the god form earth was Indra, the Hindu Sky god."

Indra, it just had to Indra, an OP god for an OP Campione.

"You don't do anything small do you?"

"Like your one to say Mister Gamer." He know, of course he knows, Must be some Planewalker bullshit.

I just simply shrugged.

"You gamers and your bullshit growth rate, that bullshitting magical tiger from remnant wasn't enough now I have to deal with another one."

I simply ignored that statement, if he meant who I think it is, it's better to stay away from any conversation regarding HIM. Sanity and reality just cry in the corner when it comes to HIM.

"So mister Planewalker, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just thought of taking a break from my administrative responsibilities. Who knew managing a multidimensional, multi-universal empire was this hard?"

"You too?" I thought that was my shtick.

"Oh you have one, too?" he questioned.

"Sure got a quest for it and built one, you?"

"Got a parasitic alien called a Gao'uld, going by the name Uranus, got his memories and urge to create and empire and I did, even got some really cool dimensional and inter-universal travel tech along the way."

Wow, I was not expecting that.

Afterward we simply talked to each other and ironically bonded over the fact that we somehow we destined to have a harem of women who could kill us, though I shuddered to think of a woman or anything that could even kill a Planewalker without being one.

Then we got calls from our respective Secretaries-cum-wives to get back and we thus parted ways and returned to our respective home.

Still that was not what I was expecting when I took a break.

 **AN:- a small snippet showing the far future of Issei. as for Emiya Shirou he is from a story idea i have that i plan to make what do you think.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I walked alone the streets of Tarbes, I must say it was nice to see a village full of people instead of purple goo like ground and pulsing buildings or metallic walls, not that I would trade them away for anything.

I was simply checking the levels and information through [Observe] and boy was I not disappointed, most of the adults seem to have an average level of 20-25 with some of the guards ranging from 30-40.

This was quite a lot more different than back home as most adults only had an average of 18-22 with only a few going above the 40 range.

I was sure I would find suitable candidates here if these people were any indication, but first I had to find a suitable base of operation, Tarbes suited me just fine as it was quite remote according to the novels and even if Albion and the Reconquista attacked I could easily deal with them.

Touring the village I found that the village and the surrounding area had no lords or nobles a.k.a. mages in the area, and that all the property rights were controlled by the village chief who was a wise old man.

It was then a simple matter for me to purchase a patch of land, after introducing myself as a mage and my intentions to settle down, and start building my base. The village chief did tell me that he had no problem with me settling down in the village but would likely have to inform the Queen to the matter and I might be called to the capital for any finalisation of my rights.

I was fine with all that, in fact it would even help me in my search for potential candidates.

It took me three days to transport all the materials (that is abuse [Creation] and the transport) and start building my base. It was located in the outskirts of the village and away from any fields or orchard which gave me privacy and allowed me to really construct fast, with the estimate time of completion to almost a week.

Considering what I was building was almost the size of a small castle with a large boundary, a week was fast but I had been spoiled with things building in seconds and minutes no matter how large they were. So it was taking quite a lot of time, though it gave me the time to really plan out the rooms and décor of the place.

Since I was no expert architect or landscaper I didn't know much about aesthetic designs for my base. So I went back home and just grab the designs of whatever I liked and used it the basis of my base, though using whatever building techniques and materials I had learned of from the sci-fi verses.

I based my base off the famous Himeji castle from back home, the hill that I built upon was quite suitable for the task and it really show my origins as a foreigner too, which would help immensely if I had to entertain the local nobility. The plains and the smaller hills surrounding the area really gave it a strategic advantage though that was negated by aerial units, for which I plan to build towers to ward them off.

Erecting the walls and completing the courtyard and training grounds took quite a lot of work using only magic, since I didn't want to summon anyone of my units yet.

Though in just a week I had erected a castle that had quite a lot of defensive power and also served as an estate and suitable base for my operations, with an enhanced galaxy-theatre shield and anti-magical barriers and walls made to withstand even the mightiest siege, it was plain overkill in terms of defensive prowess, for this world, though it gave me quite the practice for future fortifications of my bases.

I really should begin searching for candidates now.

* * *

I, Siesta of Tarbes didn't know what to think of the strange castle that had been built in just a week on the outskirts of the village on the hill.

It belonged to a noble that had just arrived a few days prior to the creation of the castle and if what the villagers were saying was true than he had built it all by himself. I knew magic could be used to create castles that would take years in months, but the scale of the castle and the speed of its construction were, simply beyond a single mage to achieve in just a week and would take multiple mages to do so.

This meant that the owner of the castle was a powerful mage, a really powerful mage.

But what really struck me about the castle was not its size or the speed at which it was built but the design and aesthetics of the castle. It was unlike any castles I had seen so far yet it was the most familiar one.

It was familiar to me because I had seen was familiar with the designs of the castle, even though it was quite different I could clearly tell what the castle was based off, the Himeji castle my grandfather told me off and drew a painting of it when he was alive.

The walls, the white towers all were the features of the castle and now it stood upon the hill before me. My grandfather had told me it was one of the most beautiful castles he had seen in his life among others, yet what he told me simply had failed to capture the beauty of it.

I don't know when or why but I had simply begun to sneak into inside the castle and explore the place.

The rooms empty and half-finished, the trees and gardens only been planted and the walls only been erected. There was still a lot of work to do inside the castles and the buildings around it but for all purpose it was mostly complete.

It was strange though going about the castle. I could recognise figures and items which my grandfather talked about, the koi ponds and the gardens seem too beautiful for words even if they were incomplete and empty of fish.

It felt strange in this castle, like a strange familiarity that surrounded this place.

Lost in my own thought, I had forgotten that I was not alone in this castle and the owner had just found me.

He was a boy, who was around my age, one I shouldn't be afraid off but I knew he was noble and I had seen him do magic that was beyond all others. I also knew nobles were cruel to those they looked down upon and I being a commoner really did nothing in my favour.

"What are you doing in my Castle?" he asked.

And with those words, like a dam inside of me burst and filling me with fear and panic. And in my panic I simply ran. I ran and ran not caring to stop, ignoring his call to stop. I simply ran till I reached home and hid in my room.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the sounds coming from downstairs and my mother calling me.

I went down to the dining room where I say the Village chief, my parents along with my uncle seated there. But what drew my attention the most was the boy, the noble form whose castle I had escaped yesterday.

I heard my mother saying things and asking for forgiveness on my part saying

"She's just a child; she didn't know what she was doing."

The chief trying to calm her while my father and uncle simply watched though I could tell that they were tense as well.

The boy didn't say anything but kept staring at me and then he said pointing at me.

"I want you."

His words silenced everyone in the room and even me, I didn't know what to say or respond to those words.

"I want you." He said again. "I want you and that's final." This time I could see a mad gleam in his eyes that surprised everyone.

"Th-that's, Sir Hyoudou, I implore you please reconsider your decision." I could hear the elder plead. But what was he going to do. For a commoner, a noble's will was almost absolute and the power he held simply meant my fate was sealed.

"No, this is my final decision and I'm not going to change it." The boy said.

"If that is your will, sire." The chief said.

"Oh don't worry I'll be providing appropriate compensations for her." I could see that the words he said made my mother livid and my father angry and even I could not help but feel a small amount of anger toward the boy for treating me like a thing to be bought.

Still my family and I were helpless before his power and it was within his rights to do so as I had entered his castle thus not even the law would protect me or my family.

"So, I see you tomorrow then and girl do come on time, I wouldn't want my first student to be late on her first day."

Student!? He wanted to be his student, not servant or slave.

"Hey, what are with that look you guys are giving me? Did I say something wrong?" he honestly asked, seemly confused at our expressions. I would honestly say that he looked a bit cute with that confused expression.

"Anyways I should get going now still have a lot of work to do at the castle." With that said he left. Though I could hear him murmur "So much potential", "So lucky to have found me." I don't know why but I suddenly felt hot when I heard that last sentence.

* * *

Yesterday after the noble had left, the village chief had later gone to his castle and inquire about the meeting and came back to inform my parents.

The chief had told us that the noble had seen incredible potential inside of me and wanted to take me as a student in order to groom that potential. He even said that it would almost be a crime if I was unable to reach my full potential due to ignorance.

The noble was willing to pay handsomely to my parents for the duration of my training and whatever the noble deem fit for me but the noble had also said that it was simply voluntary and I could even decline it.

It seemed too good to be true and it was as the chief told me that the noble once he began training me would expect me to complete it even if I wanted to drop it I could not and that I would be an apprentice of his thus I was expected to his commands.

On one side accepting this would give me education and help my family while on the other I would be a servant or worse a slave in all but name if what the chief said was true. Yet the choice was simple or there was simply a single choice in the matter and thus I accepted.

So here was I before the gates of the castle of my new Master and teacher. Thus I Siesta de Tarbes, at the age of 10 became the student of Issei Hyoudou, the Governor of Grigori.

* * *

 **5 months later**

I ran through the forest, trying to go as fast as I could without making any noise, noise that with give me away.

My goal to get out of the forest, my enemies everything in it, it was hard to run while trying to stay silent but I had to be fast least something finds me.

Sensing danger I quickly jumped from the branch that I was resting upon and narrowly dodged an arrow that struck there.

I could see who had shot those arrows, metallic golems, who were like giants in form and power, Rune Knights, five of them each wielding an assortment of swords, pole-arms and axes with one of them wielding a bow.

It was not beyond my ability to handle with the ones in front of me being the weakest among their lot. Yet each one could still take one hundreds of knights and win, with sheer skill and durability, thus they were not something to be underestimated.

I quickly made my decision and engage them before they could catch up with me.

With a single step I was between them, shundo was simply a far too useful technique to not master it properly.

I quickly selected my target, the archer and punched, with all the training I had gone through the Breaking point technique, it was almost two easy as I punched right through the armour of the archer as it exploded into pieces.

The other four wasted no time as I had to dodge a sword swing form one by jumping overhead and realign myself in mid-air to avoid being skewered by the lance and dodge the made swings of the axes and glaives of the other two.

All four attacked me at once not even giving me room to move as one attack either lead to another or were intercepted and redirected towards me.

Every time I dodge an attack the other knights simply used it to intercept my path and attacked, I simply had no ground or time to even catch my breath or orient myself for an attack as their attacks were simply too fast for me to not pay attention too.

I found my opportunity when the lance wielding knight missed and got the lance stuck into the tree. Using the lance as a base I unleash a fury of kicks in the form of a revised version of the chestnut fist.

Then drawing upon my Ki I unleashed a barrage of Ki-blasts with destroyed the Lance and Axe Wielders, leaving only the swordsman.

The swordsman was unfazed by the demise of its companions and did not even spare a glance towards the now melting armours of its comrades.

It simply swung its sword at me cleaving the tree in half.

I managed to just jump out of the way of the attack, then I had to dodge again as it felt the sword swing down to where I was. The knight was fast incredibly fast, before it seemed to be matching it comrades' speed but now it was far beyond them.

Using shundo I manage to distance myself and fired a few Ki blasts at it.

It then did something that I had not seen before, the sword in its hand glowed blue and simply cut the Ki blasts into two. Then it, itself glowed and send a veritable lightning towards me which I narrowly dodge using shundo.

The blue glow surrounded the knight now, cracking like lighting. I send Ki blasts towards it in hopes of distracting it but it simply shrugged them off and it came barrelling towards me.

The very earth shattered with its charge and I taking my chance used shundo to get out of the way and then used it again to close the distance as I used the Breaking point on its back.

The knight exploded its armour not able to handle the power of my technique but as it exploded it unleashed a thunderstorm as lighting crackled and flew in all directions, burning and destroying the surrounding area.

When it ended I could still see the blue glow of the energy in the remnants of the armour still with lightning still crackling along its surface.

My hand was burnt from touching the armour and being in a close proximity of the storm, noting that I couldn't heal. Thus with a pulse of Ki I felt my flesh knit together as the burnt tissue simply fell off revealing unblemished skin. I was still surprised at how versatile Ki is and how much learned over the past months.

Taking one look at the destroyed knights I made my way towards the edge of the forest.

* * *

I had finally made it out of the forest.

After my encounter with the five knights I had found several more of them with sometimes having to fight more than one of the strange knights that had the blue energy.

I was currently beaten and battered not having enough Ki to even heal myself and simply limping out of the forest. I was greeted to a familiar sight of my master and the small boy who I had come to see as a brother besides him.

"Siesta-nee." I heard him scream as he barrelled towards me like a blur hugging me as I came in sight.

"Ow, Tsu-kun please loosen you grip up will you, or you'll break my ribs."

"Ah, sorry Siesta-nee, got carried away I guess." He said seemly embarrassed.

Ohh, he could be such an adorable boy, though the sight of my master was not adorable at all.

"Wow you took your time Siesta and made Tsuna worry about you, maybe I should increase your training to avoid to such circumstances." That sadistic bastard not even asking how I was feeling right now and simply telling me that he was going to increase his torture that he calls training, oh I would get back at him one day. Just you wait master, just you wait.

"Anyways congratulation Siesta you have complete the third phase of your training, for that why don't you take the whole week off." He said.

That surprised me, the whole time I had come to know him he was not one to simply give me a break for no reason.

"Any reason for this break, or it's just you being generous." I asked.

"Oh, its just that I have been called to the capital to meet the queen, to finalise some official things. if you want you and Tsuna can come with me."

"We can? Nee-san I've heard so much of the capital can we go? Pretty please, nee-san?" Tsuna asked me with the damn Puppy dog eyes. I swear I can't say no to those eyes.

I gave a looked to master to show whose fault it was. He simply shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Tsuna we can go to the capital, why don't you go and pack your things for tomorrow."

"OK, I'll go and pack now, see at dinner nee -san." Saying that I felt him leave with a shundo, seriously that boy he really could get excited real quick.

"Wow he really seems to have improved his shundo. He almost reached the castle in single stride." Master commented. "Did you help him?"

"Yes, I did help him practice his shundo. He was even able to use it to grab the air with practice. He sure had grown quite quickly." I replied.

"Hmm, hard to believe he was the same kid that I had to save from assassins a few months back. I really should get him to visit his home after the trip to the capital."

That was how master had said he met Tsuna a few months back. He always had the tendency to travel around and during which he would give me some assignments or break. Every time he went to such trips he always brought back some things either for the castle or for my training.

He had brought some few black clothed men to guard the castle with him that he called shinobi and some warriors that range from knights and samurais, some servants who even if they seem harmless were still capable of defending the castle as well as taking care of it. Materials for towers that were place around the castle, some fishes and birds for the gardens and ponds, decorations for the rooms and more, he always brought exotic things back with him even though his trips lasted less than a week.

So I was surprised one day when he brought back a young boy with him declaring that he would be my fellow student. Saying that he save him from some assassins who were after his life and thus had taken him under his protection till he learned to defend himself, it was quite weird at first but then I was getting used to the weird things my master used to do.

I did quickly bond with the boy over the mutual suffering under the torture that master called training, though I just could not resist the urge to hug him whenever he made a cute expression, he was like a little baby lion cub. It should be a crime for a boy to be that adorable.

"So master can you tell me what were those things back in the forest." I asked him trying to give my best glare showing my displeasure.

Getting what I was referring to he said. "Oh, those were just some Runic Mage Knights back there. Sine you were simply destroying the Runic Knights I simply added a bit of variety to it."

Variety he says. Those things almost killed me.

"Oh don't give me that look your progressing at such a rate that it's getting to the point that you are learning techniques faster than I can find them. Only your combat experience and physical abilities are lagging behind for now. As I don't want to stunt your physical growth, the only thing I can do for now is your combat experience and mental knowledge."

When he said like that I really can't blame him, could I now. Nah, he just being the sadistic bastard that he is, he just has a justifiable reason to do so mow.

"At least give a warning next time." I simply murmured.

"Ok."

Though that said he did have a point right now I was learning techniques much faster than master was finding them, thus increasing the number of trips he was making. Don't know from where he getting those techniques but I won't deny that many of them are powerful.

That did not mean I enjoyed learning them, sure I had grown to love to learn new things but some of them were so frustrating to learned I had almost given up multiple times. And on top of that there were the ridiculous physical training regiments too.

Really though learning about Ki and Dou-Ki was really fun, even if master was grumbling about me being a stupid prodigy genius. I really can't say that I was a prodigy it simply came to me so easily. So what if I was able to access my Ki in just a day and what if I was able to be reach Dou King in five months, I was sure that others had done it heck even master said there were others who had done the same thing as me.

Still he was right that even if I had all this techniques I still had very little experience using them in fights and things in which they matter. Even back in the forest I could recall multiple times where I was needlessly injured or wasted a lot of my Ki foolishly.

That does not mean I was looking forward to facing those kinds of Runic Knights again.

Walking towards the castle I felt something like a cool breeze pass over me, healing my wounds and restoring my reserves. I knew it was master's doing, I still find it astonishing how he was able to easily use such spells and techniques.

He looked happy though humming something. He must be looking forward to that trip to the capital. Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I take it all back it is bad and it's all master's fault.

Master please, don't say what I think you are going to say, while having that look in your eyes.

"I want you and that's final."

"Master Hyoudou! That's Princess Henrietta."

"Oh that even better, Princess, I want you please accept my proposal."

Master, don't say in such a way that others would misunderstand and certainly not while on your knee.

"Does that mean I'm going to get a new sister?"

Tsuna as much as I love you for being adorable please, don't make it worse by saying such things.

"Will someone tell me what's going on in here?" and there's the queen. So much for a nice relaxing trip.

* * *

 **AN: that's the newest chapter hope you like it and while there was no servant summoning I've introduced both Siesta and Tsuna in this chapter and tried to do their characters justice while changing a few things. Hope you like it.**

 **As for the servant summoning I put it off for a few more chapters and would give you guys a heads up when I do. So your suggestions are welcome. I've also made the snippets non-canon for the story and thus till mention in the main story line would remain so. Think of them as Omakes.**

 **For now that's it. Till next time Tale master out.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

After the initial chaos of my outburst had calmed down, the guards lead us to the main court.

They were looking at me apprehensively and even the queen herself looked wary of me, though the princess was just looking at me curiously. Why her face was going red when I looked at her was a mystery to me? Was it because she was shy or was it something else? Have to find out about that or else it might provide future complications.

Still I did not think that I would find someone with as much potential as the princess was showing.

Ridiculous, simply ridiculous the level of her potential was and it might be even more than what it was currently showing that had happened with Siesta as well.

With siesta after I had started training her, whenever I found new techniques, I found that she had variable potential with those techniques, some high some low thus I was quite surprised that midway during her training I found that she had extreme potential with the Dou-Ki techniques with the potential to become a Dou-Saint in just a few years.

Thus I now made sure to find some similar techniques for her to learn, and she did not disappoint me and even surpassed my expectation multiple times.

And now the Princess had the same potential, exceeding even Siesta in places like healing and magic, I had honestly not expected to find someone of such potential here in Halkeginia.

"Now will you mind explaining what the commotion was all about, Lord Hyoudou?" the queen asked me looking at me and almost glaring. Guess she must have been worried about her daughter.

"I am sorry for the commotion, your majesty. And I take full responsibility for it and promise to pay for any damage incurred during the commotion." That seem to calm her down a bit, even Siesta let out a sign of relief. I wonder what's up with her.

"But your majesty, I just could not help myself after laying my eyes on such a gem, the princess. She is truly one of a kind, one after my own heart." Going to where she was and grabbing her hand I asked. "Dear Princess I have asked thee and I ask of you again. I want you, do you accept my proposal."

"Master Hyoudou!"/"Lord Hyoudou!" I head the Queen and Siesta scream.

They looked cross and Siesta sent me pointed looks. Guess I'll have to deal with them before anything else.

"Princess, please stay here and think about my proposal while I deal with your mother. And do try to smile more it makes you positively radiate with your natural beauty." I left her after saying that though I might have to check her health later since her face was quite red at the end, too much blood was certainly no good for the brain.

"Master." I heard Siesta groan, I wonder what's with her. "Master before you do anything else please explain to the court why you want the princess."

I thought that was obvious but if Siesta wanted me to explain then some of them might not have gotten it and it was not like I lost anything explaining it, might even save some future headaches.

The queen also looked almost apocalyptic, so that is another reason too. So I began explaining.

"Well the reason I want the Princess is because of her potential."

"Potential?" I heard the nobles started murmuring, really can't they keep quite they have been like that ever since I had entered the court.

"And what is so special about her potential that made you act in such a way?" the queen asked.

"Oh, her potential is simply one of a kind in that she has the potential to become the very best history has ever seen." I just could not seem to quell the excitement in me as I explained.

"The Princess not only does she have one of the most powerful natural water affinity I have seen to date but it's also on a level of water spirits themselves and would only grow with time."

"She has the potential to become a healer greater than Unohana Retsu and Tsunade Senju, the best healers in recorded history of my people, who are said to have been able to heal the most grievous wounds and heal even an army at once."

"She has the foremost natural ability to even surpass the ancient druid Malfurion and become a force of nature like Cenarius, who have said to have been masters of nature."

"Oh her very Ki flows in torrents and she could even reach the pinnacle of Mastery of the Dou-Ki arts and become a Dou-Saint in mere years if she wants too and that is but the tip of the iceberg that is her potential."

"Thus I want to help the princess nurture that potential and help her reach it by guiding and teaching her. After all such a gem like her is worth a hundred Kingdoms and more."

Every sentence I spoke I could hear the nobles becoming silent and by the end they had no words to say to my explanation if it could be call as such. It felt more like a declaration to me.

"So, so it was not because you liked me?" The princess spoke and I would've almost even missed her if I was not paying attention. As for my reaction and reply "Huh?"

"I meant that you wanted me because you like me, you even said I was beautiful?" her cheeks were quite red and grew redder as she spoke, so I was bit worried about her health.

"Why would I not like you princess and I was telling the truth that you were quite pretty, nah, beautiful? No, man regardless of their preferences would deny your beauty, princess and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

You know for a royalty Henrietta really blushes a lot, though I'm glad she was just being shy and it was not a health problem.

"Ahem." I heard the cardinal? Was that really his position? Cough out, probably to get things on track.

"Anyways, I would like to question you later on my daughter's potential and why you should be allowed to train her later, but for now I would like to get to the main point for which this meeting was arranged." The queen said. I for now said nothing but simply watched on.

"Lord Hyoudou, due to your past contributions and hand in the development of Tarbes, it has now become the fifth largest major province in terms of revenue of Tristan and continues to grow. Also crime has never been lower in the region. Thus keeping this in mind and your request to become an official citizen of the Kingdom, I, Queen Marianne of Tristan hereby declare and bestow upon thee the Title of Nobility and recognised your house as keepers and Lords of Tarbes. May the land of Tarbes flourish and prosper under your rule and bring prosperity to the Kingdom for generations to come."

That was news to me. I had already known form the Village Chief that if I help the region in which I built my castle, that being my base, in any way it would go a long way in shortening any legal processes.

With me capable of using magic, thus making me a noble in name already help my case but I had increased the region's economy to be a little better and even trained the local guards a bit to garner some small good will. But I sure as heck, did not expect to be made a noble nor expected to be named Lord of Tarbes.

Was that why he seemed to be so smug and had that knowing look when he sent us off. That damn old coot knew that I was going to be made a lord. That also explain why I was being addressed with that title. And here I thought they were in awe in my powers.

"There are some documents and procedures you would have to follow before you are allowed to officially take the mantel, but with your revelations today I think they are better done at a later period. For now Lord Hyoudou, let us discuss what you want with my daughter."

Thus I expanded upon my earlier explanation and why the princess was such a gem.

I really had to contest with the Cardinal, which I found was his position, and why it was imperative that I would be allowed to teach her.

He had tried several times during the meeting to get me to hand over scrolls of the required knowledge so that they could properly see if they were safe before teaching the princess.

Really they were treating some of the spells I described as something like Chaos Magic of the Warp Gods. I was not going to teach the princess that and even if I was going to her own affinity with such magic was completely non-existent and she would have to rewrite her very soul to learn it.

So, no, I was not going to be teaching her that kind magic or anything remotely like it, but it was really irking me that the Cardinal was trying to get the ones I was going to teach banned.

It was mostly the student who gets rebuked on what's dangerous and what's not and even though I was be ten years old I clearly knew what kind of magic was safe and unsafe to use and the possible side effects of it.

"Well I would agree to let you teach the princess this Arcane Magic since it resembles very closely to our own brand of magic but you will have to elaborate on this Druidic and Shamanic Arts, I have heard of the and only the Goblins and Orcs have been rumoured to use them and I would not allow the princess to learn."

"And Elves" I muttered.

"Excuse me" the cardinal seemed to jerk a bit at my words.

"And elves, both druidism and Shamanism is used and practiced by elves. Especially druidism, the Elves may be practically the pioneers of it and with it they are mostly connected to the spirits and fae alike."

The Cardinal seemed like someone had slapped him when he heard my words. I don't know what he was going to say, nothing pleasant by his expression but he was cut off by the queen who asked.

"Then how do you know of these arts, Lord Hyoudou? The elves are quite a secretive race and they do tend to look down upon us humans. Also, would I be correct in my assumptions that the names Malfurion and Cenarius are elven names."

I don't know why but I felt that there was something wrong with her entire demeanour towards this, it felt like something was off, something really off.

Resolving to deal with it later, I answered her questions.

"Yes, they are. In fact Malfurion is considered as the most powerful druid in their history with only Cenarius being more powerful than him, but considering that Cenarius was a Demi-god and worshipped by the elves themselves, that was no small feat to match someone like him for Malfurion."

"As for how I know this is because, even though they are elves they are Night Elves, not to be confused with the more human-like high elves. Even though the High-Elves may have descended form the Night Elves and are more isolationists in nature they have more cordial relationship with humans than their estranged cousins."

"They also tended to teach the ways of druidism to any that wanted to learn, after they deem them worthy of course, thus many humans have directly learned from them and have passed down their knowledge through generations. Though humans have also discovered various other forms of druidism and even created our own brand of it, we're very versatile in that manner."

"As for me I just happen to be one of the lucky few that had access to both kinds of Druidic magic and knowledge."

The court was quiet, very quiet when I finished. I knew I was missing something, like an important detail that was escaping my grasp something regarding the elves.

"Still even if what you say is true and you have access to the secrets of elven magic. Surely you can't think that you would be fully, be able to teach my daughter the elven arts, can you?"

"That is without a doubt not a major problem, If I fail to teach the princess or unable to continue it any longer due to my capacity then I am willing to hire an elven instructor to teach her, should the need of one arises to continue her studies."

The cardinal if he was furious was almost on the verge of hysterics at my words. I really am missing something here.

"Oh, Lord Hyoudou, do you have such ties with the elves that they are willing to let one of their kind enter our lands."

"Not exactly close relationships but I do have enough ties to hire one (or create one), they don't care much for gold even if it was welcomed but I would simply have to convince them first to teach and that the one they were going to teach was willing to learn. There would be some conditions no doubt but with what I know of them, nothing to overt, and they are always willing to help their allies."

"Allies, you say. Do you have that much cult with them that they call you an ally of theirs." I don't know why but the queen's tone was becoming quite cold during the conversation.

"Personally I am not their ally but due to many humans venturing their lands and their deeds they have deemed humanity as their ally, provided we prove ourselves, a bit iffy about the whole ally thing but they trust humans enough to at least give them the benefit of doubt and hear us out and not shoot at first sight and all."

The queen seemed to want to say something but refrained for now. I was really buggered about the whole thing I guess I would have to brush up my lore again.

"For now let's us leave the matter regarding the elves. Tell me Lord Hyoudou since I was mistaken about some things before, what do you regard as an Arch Mage and who is this Jaina Proudmoore you speak of so highly."

That question really put things on track, and lightened the mood considerably as I went on a rant about one of the most prominent and a favourite character in Warcraft; she was even my favourite though Arthas and Kel'thuzad ranked higher than her.

After that the queen questioned me on the Shaman Farseer, for which I stated Thrall and Ner'zhul as an example. They were quite surprised to learned of the abilities a Farseer had and just how powerful one could be.

They were even more surprised and shocked to learn that most Shaman Farseers were Orcs and Trolls, they really did not believe such beasts and monsters had such powers or were simply afraid to admit it.

After that it was back to the debate on if the princess should learn such abilities and skills, with the queen even asking.

"Why does my daughter need such skills when she can command hundreds who have them? Why does she need to learn them, when she can learn how to rule this kingdom?"

The answer was very simple and one that came quickly almost instinctively to me.

"To protect the realm for devastation and unite all in her nation. The skills she learns would not only make Tristan a formidable kingdom to come but one that bows to no other. She would not be a weapon of war but a ruler to whom the spirits and elements bow. She needs to learn these skills for her greatest potential lies not in destruction but in healing, perfectly reflecting upon her kind nature. She does not need to go to war for the spirits themselves would war over her and any that thinks otherwise would be foolish to harm one favoured by them."

"Your majesty, your daughter is most favoured by the very spirits of the land and they would gladly serve her, she simply needs to ask."

"Not to mention what she learns would not only benefit her but also the realm. Seeing that many of the abilities she seem to have affinity for mostly lies in helping and supporting others."

That put most of the arguments to rest and not even the cardinal seem to put much effort in blocking me than before, but that did not mean he didn't kept trying.

In the end with the input of the princess herself it was decided that I would be one of her primary teachers in magic since I had the most knowledge and experience with the brand that the princess would learn though they would be supervised by someone the cardinal chose.

It was up to me to figure out how I was going to juggle between the lessons and my new duties. I had a solution to that but I really did not want hax eyes, I had [Grigori] for that, which was superior in every way.

After the meeting with the queen Siesta, Tsuna and I left the castle, we stayed in the Capital a few more days exploring the city.

While exploring I noticed there were guards following us, Siesta and Tsuna also noticed them but I told them to ignore the guards and continued with our tour.

We had a great time in the city with Tsuna and Siesta buying a lot of things though I had to remind Tsuna not to buy too much as I would have trouble explaining it to his mother. That still did not do anything to mitigate the damage caused to my finances by the shopping spree Siesta went on.

After a few more days of exploring we went back to Tarbes and where Siesta and Tsuna would resume their training and I had to prepare for teaching the princess.

* * *

To prepare for the princess I wanted to make some suitable plans for that I needed time. So I went back to Xion where I planned to stay for a while and sort out everything.

I had gone to Xion a few times in order to create some Knights, ninjas and samurais, to man the castle but I had not spent more than three days in total on Xion since I began training my new students.

It was quite simple actually to create them since I already had the templates for them. The ninjas and samurais form RA: 3 with mostly primitive equipment but superior skills and enhanced physical abilities.

As for the knights I mostly based them off the samurais but with the knowledge of medieval weaponry from 40K. Man, that universe had some of the most advance as well as primitive technology. So there were quite a few planets with medieval weaponry and the vast knowledge to use them.

The Turians were not making a move, though the fleet that had arrived in the system was quite worrisome. I did not want to get dragged into a war not now when I had students to teach. So to end the war quickly I might just use Exterminatus or release the Tyranids with no holds barred.

Hmm, now that I even had Necrons and the undead, creating a few tomb worlds might work to my advantage, might even make tomb worlds out of the Turian worlds if war comes to pass.

I decided to pay them a visit to see what path I should take.

Focusing on the signature of Tyranus I teleported to his location, I materialised without much fanfare and noticed that he was not alone. Sceptimus was with him as well as two Turians that I did not know of.

They seem to be discussing about my units. So far I could see that they were talking about my naval ships not my space crafts. With one mumbling about monster tanks and ships, it was safe to assume they had covered the tanks as well.

Though from what Tyranus and Sceptimus had seen so far, they was many things that they had no knowledge of even just for the tanks.

They had seen the Apocalypse Tank and its variants yet they had not seen the Baneblade and other Imperial Guard Super heavy tanks. Many of which were Titan Killers and let's not forget pure SC Experimental hunters, if they can kill a titan, they could kill Experimental Units as well.

In pure land combat I simple had the edge even if I deployed even one Baneblade, with the newly installed shields there was no way they could take one down, much less a full company of it, same with the smaller Leman Russ Tanks.

Factor in the Zerg and Tyranids with assorted Necrons and other LABs and Bots there was no way they could handle any land engagement.

So it was quite funny and a bit pitiful to hear them talk about land engagement strategies.

Some of which even revolve around getting my tech, but for that I could simply keep using the Zerg and Tyranids with some Necrons in the mix. The Zerg and Nids had no viable tech they could use and the Necrons were simply too advance for them to even understand.

The only thing that might go into their favour was space engagements since I only had very few space crafts, Leviathans, Hive-ships and Bio-ships. But with the planetary shields they would still be forced to land troops, while I had land-to-space defences for the orbiting ships.

Really, some of their strategies were quite good even genius, if I had to say but I just simply had the superior force and I could also simply outnumber them very easily.

"So, that's that for now. What do you think Governor would the Tactics and Strategies we discussed work on you." Sceptimus asked me. So he knew I was here, looking at Tyranus he also seemed to have known that I was here.

As for the two unknown Turians, they were startled by my presence.

"That is quite a good strategy though most of the Naval side defences seem very lacking and the wall seem very easy to knock down, my Assault destroyers and Tsunami Tanks could easily create a beachhead alongside the Salem class. Their armour could easily soak in the firepower of the naval defences and destroy them. Better look into improving your point based defences. They seem quite lacking in many areas." I answered; they were just talking about preventing sea side attacks but their PBDs were really weak if that was all they had.

Really some gun turrets and laser defences for anti-air, I mean how they were going to deal with mass air-units or armoured tanks and infantry without some anti-amour emplacements along with the gun turrets. They sure did not discuss anything like that.

You know they really did not talk much about artillery or tanks or any kind of armoured unit combat. Surely they must have a division for it.

"Um, how long have you been here?" one of the two new Turians asked.

"Not long, I was simply here when you started talking about Gaeshonis, did I pronounce it right? And the defences along the coastal areas of the planet, also we have not been introduced yet I believe. I'm the governor of the Grigori, please to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, Governor that's the correct pronunciation, as for me, I'm General Nhilus Cortus and to my right Admiral Xiavus Astus, pleased to make your acquaintance." _No you're not_ , I could see him shaking a bit clearly not pleased with how I popped in. Can someone say security nightmare?

Both the general and the admiral were clearly not pleased with my appearance though Tyranus and Sceptimus seem to take in strides and were even snickering at the other two's reactions.

"So, Governor what brings you here." Tyranus asked.

"Nothing, I simply came to enquire about the fleet that's stationed here."

"You don't have to worry about that Governor. The fleet was merely dispatched when we mistook the Zerg and Nids as Rachni and were sent as backup in case anything went wrong." Tyranus replied.

"Again with the Rachni." I sighed.

"Don't worry Governor no one is going to make that mistake again." Tyranus said, and I was sure he was amused with my reaction.

"They better not from what I heard of them they sound like drones and Zerglings and inferior ones at that." I said. Really from what I heard of the Rachni they were nothing, nothing like the Zergs.

"Even inferior Zerglings and Drones are enough to wipe out most civilizations, Governor, hence the fleet." Sceptimus quipped.

"Okay I'll concede to that." And was that not the truth. Can someone say Zerg OP please nerf?

"Also you don't have to worry about the fleet Governor, the situation has been explained. Now, would you mind telling us the reason for your visit, Governor?" Tyranus asked.

"Ah yes. The reason I came here was to tell you that I finally brought some of my space crafts and battleships online and wanted to give you guys a tour and before you ask yes, they can come."

I could not care less if there were some extra passengers, honestly two extra Turians could not change the tour much, apart from the increase rations.

"I'll be going now, please come to the usual extraction point for the pickup." Saying that I teleported out.

Hmm, though I know that the two new Turians were nothing much against my forces, their strategies were quite complex and ingenious. If the technological and numerical gap wasn't so high I would be really be worried about them.

Also maybe put a self-destruct sequence in my tech down to atomic level. Doable with the Sup Com tech I had and try to make it standardise for all tech.

Still I'll have to rethink on the techs I'll be sharing and monitor their growth. Can't be sure they won't declare war after news reaches the Citadel.

* * *

I waited some two hours or so at the testing grounds on the barren planet. I really need to think of a good name for it.

I had made this the extraction point for the Turians so that I could easily create a portal to the designated area without the hassle of the transportation, except for the tour itself.

Since I mostly took them to the heart of the base, though one of no importance, I was their ticket out of it as well. Any sabotage or reconnaissance and spying mission would go very wrong if they tried it.

I should look into some orbital defences. Death Star and ODPs look like a good place to start.

Anyways today, I was going to show the Turians some of my completed ships and crafts.

I had incorporated some hybrid designs and stuffs, mainly for the weapons and shields and armour. The FTL drives and other such systems were left untouched, which I was going to upgrade in my new models and ships. They were just test beds for the more military aspects.

I heard the sound of the shuttle and looked up and soon found the Turian shuttle descending.

After a few more minutes I saw them come out of the shuttle and as expected both the admiral and the general had come for the tour as well.

Smiling at them I simply opened a [World Gate] to Cybertron where the tour will commence.

The general and the admiral were a bit stunned and shocked at the appearance of the [World Door] but seem to recover well after some minutes.

I was really going to enjoy the trip.

* * *

Normally one would expect to build Space-flight capable crafts and ships in space, but I had very little orbital infrastructure for now but a lot of terrestrial infrastructure and with the SW tech I was easily able to make groundside space docks for all ships, even the fabled Executor class Star destroyer.

Though with this I had to really put an emphasis on the atmospheric capabilities of my ship, which was no problem for me, as long as they were less than 20 KM in length.

Arriving at the top of the space docks, the Turians got a nice view of the assembled ships and crafts. I had already slotted the finished ones to this particular dock after their completion just for reasons like this.

The five ships in view were all of different aesthetics but were undeniable monstrous in power, though their size was a bit lacking to their usual counterparts.

The First was an Imperial Frigate from 40K, it was only around 800 meters one of the smallest for its class but it could easily gut any battleships with its weaponry. I mostly did not add any décor to it but kept the standard hull design.

For long range it had the hybrid Turbo-lasers combining the SW lasers and the imperial lasers to get the resulting one. Each shot now could do damage in low hundred megatons to a near 500 gigatons at full output. Its shield wise could tank a near barrage of 890 gigatons for 10 minutes and anything less than that would have a really hard time cracking the shields. Really the 40K shields were OP when they had proper generators.

The armour of the ship was also not too shabby with Adamantine Armour plates back by Bio-metallic Titanium A-3 plating. It was effective enough that I was considering standardising the armour style.

The second was a Space-capable Assault destroyer. It mostly looked like the allied destroyer just bigger was land-sea and space capable. Good for reinforcing ground troops after smashing space assets.

It was mostly a missile-torpedo carrier, with turbo lasers for space engagements and gauss-cannons for ground engagements with two anti-matter particle cannons for both purposes. It had an inferior shielding than its imperial counterpart having only 200 Giga-ton shield strength, but it had thicker armour to make up for it. Its max weapon yield varied as its main guns had max output of 800 megaton and torpedoes and missiles ranging from 50 megatons to 700 Giga-tons.

The third was the Salem-class toping at 823 meters. Unlike its naval counterparts it had mostly gauss weaponry and photon-torpedo load out, though a few photon-cannons and two turbo-lasers were also added to it.

It was among the fastest ships I had and the Omni-radar installed in it really made it a good scout and hunter ship.

The last two were scale down Nebula-class and Venator-class both fitted with powerful shields and armour. These were two classes of Star Destroyers that were going to be nightmares to fight.

With the powerful nebula-class backing the multi-role Venator-class, I reckon even a fleet might fall to their might.

Still for these two classes I think their usual sizes might be better in the long run.

Sceptimus and Tyranus were quite impressed with the assembled ships, though the general had a look of confusion and the admiral had a look of apprehension and even disappointment.

"Not impressed admiral?" I asked.

"Yes. Not to sound insulting Governor but frankly while these ships may be decent cruisers, I was more or less expecting dreadnaughts by your expressions." Blunt and to the point but he got one thing wrong though.

"Admiral." I began. "These ships may not be dreadnaughts but they still powerful and I honestly cannot help but ask why named them cruisers when they are frigates. Different naming conventions and sizes for ships?" the last bit I could not help but ask myself, had to have expected the difference in culture and skewered translations.

I wonder what else is different.

"Um, Governor I have to ask if these are frigates then what qualifies as a cruiser in your standards." Tyranus asked, didn't pegged him interested in battleships.

"Normally it's around 3.5-6 KM plus some odd 8-10 KM types, why?" that was true I was using mostly Imperial standard form 40K for ship measurements. Really had to upscale many designs though and create sub-classes for the smaller ships.

"Just asking." He quickly said, too quickly for my liking. Good man he may be, it was still a bit suspicious. Oh well benefit of doubt to them, for now.

What is their ship scaling anyways?

The tour continued with me showing some parts of the ships and their capabilities. They were really quite when I said the theoretical yield of the ships.

Really being galactic in nature surely they had to have some Star Destroyer level ships.

Oh well, more power and advantage to me.

Though looking at the ships, I can't help but wonder what Siesta, Tsuna and Henrietta will think about them.

Maybe I should create a ship like the Enterprise or the Millennium Falcon to see some sights with them.

With that thought in my mind I continued with the tour.

* * *

 **AN: - Done. This chapter was a literal headache to write but a necessary one. There might be many mistakes here but I simply wanted to quickly distance myself with this chapter as I simply had a lot of unfinished parts of future chapters written down.**

 **Also what do you think about the ships. Do take note that I mostly gave the ships Star Wars and Imperial 40K type weaponry so they will be ROP when compared to mass effect ship classes.**

 **Well that it for now, this is Tale Master signing out, See ya.**


	13. Poll 2

New Poll

This is a new Poll for something that will decide the future chapters.

This poll is to decide the First love of Issei. This is important as whoever wins this poll will have a major impact on the story. The choices are:

Henrietta (Familiar of Zero)

Hayate Yagami (Magical Lyrical Nanoha)

Jeanne de Arc (High school DxD)

Now why I am doing this poll is to decide the major plot points and arcs and the order in which they appear and the effects of those arcs.

Like if Henrietta wins then Tristan will play a major part in the story, and even affect multiple universes and mass effect.

Hayate Yagami brings in the TSAB, the book of Darkness and my own twist Planewalkers with her, not to mention the Sci-fi elements.

Jeanne de Arc ties in the High Scholl DxD universe which if she wins would really change the landscape of the series.


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The tour continued as planned.

I was really enjoying having this tour and form what the Zoanthrope was picking up the Admiral and general were both going to give the order to return and inform their high command.

Only Sceptimus and Tyranus were interested in staying but I didn't think they would be allowed to stay any longer. Not to mention their crew members were quite homesick by now.

Though before they returned I think I would give them something to make it worthwhile.

Maybe do some few upgrades on their ships? For that I had to get their permission not to mention I didn't want to upgrade it too much out of their capabilities.

"Governor, the armour and the weapon systems are quite impressive not to mention the scanning tech. I have to wonder what the FTL capabilities of these ships are." Tyranus asked.

"Ah these ships have quite varied FTL since they run on different FTL types.

The first runs on the Imperium Warp tech which gives it unlimited range across the galaxy at speeds of near 4000 LY per hrs. On a good day even at its worst it easily tops at 300 LY per day. Really depends on what level the warp storms are at.

The second runs on the Terran Warp Drive at a max speed of 2000 LY per day and an average of 1400 LY per day.

The Third is equipped with the Slip-space engine giving speeds capable of 4000 LY per day. But has the most accurate drive of the lot and also the most powerful sub-light engines which calling it sub-light is insulting as it easily reaches 50 LY but not good enough for long journeys. Truly a hunter ship of there was one.

The last two are equipped with Hyper-drives with speeds capable of 50000 LY per day and are able to maintain that speed for 4 months straight."

Okay, you may say that these numbers are just me wanking, the capabilities of the ships. But hey I may not have spent too much time on the ships but what time I did was spent on refining and upgrading the ships.

And even then I did not had to do much just add, remove and fix some kinks and add more powerful energy source and the engines work wonderfully.

Give me some credit will ya.

"That's fast." Tyranus simply said. Hmm, I think I remember him telling me that most of their ships had top speed of 18 LY per day, ah oh. Sheesh now I really made them interested in my tech to the point where they might even try to do suicide missions to get it.

Ok, maybe not to that extent but espionage is still possible.

I was going to offer them some ship upgrades but I don't think they would accept it without them thinking it as some sort of ploy. Oh well I simply offer them and see where it goes.

"You know Tyranus; I noticed that even among the fleet, there was no such ship model that was remotely similar to yours. Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, Governor that is mainly because my ship is meant to be a prototype Scout and Expeditions ship meant for long term Exploration and Expeditions." Tyranus said. "It is based off the Quarian Live Ships, having a multiple decks as farms and an assortment of support ships for mining and scouting purposes. It even has two in-built construction factories, small in size but enough to create fabricated bases and do small time repairs on the ship and support crafts."

Now that was impressive not to mention that expect for its armour and weapons it was quite a multi-purpose ship like my own Venator-class.

"That's really impressive Tyranus, though if you like I can improve the armours and shields and even give a bit of an extra punch to the ship's weapons." And that was true I was impressed with the ship. "It would be a shame that such ship falls out of productions due to shoddy armour and weapons. And being an exploration ship it should at least have great armour not the less than cardboard armour it currently had."

I saw his mandibles twitch, did I say something that irritated him. And Sceptimus really seemed amused.

"Governor, that's a really good offer and I would have said yes if I were in the position to do so but with the Admiral here the decision is not in my hands." Tyranus replied.

Glancing to the Admiral he answered my unasked question.

"I and the Hierarchy would be glad to accept this offer Governor, though I have to ask what sort of improvements you are going to make to the Invictus." The admiral said.

"Nothing much just add a better type of armour plating, maybe improve the FTL engine, increase the power of the shield or barring that try to make a dual layered shield and as for the weapons since the Invictus mostly had laser batteries simply increase the range and cooling systems of the lasers, nothing much."

"Tha-That would be great Governor not to mention that it would really help the Hierarchy with our navy." The admiral said and I could hear the joy rolling from his voice.

"You do know the implications of what I'm going to do right?" I asked. And it goes without saying that even if they seemed to be getting the better end of the deal I would still be allowed to access and gain insight on the tech they use.

"Yes that I do you gaining insights on our tech while we simply gain a few upgrades that become entirely irrelevant in the grand scheme of things." the admiral said knowing the full implications of things, though he missed out on the fact that the other citadel races would hound them over the improvements.

If he wanted to keep me ignorant of the citadel races then he should have known not to let Tyranus mention the Quarians.

Still citadel politics is not something I want to get involved in.

"Then I would ask Tyranus to bring the Invictus to Cybertron, Tomorrow. There would already be a space port to receive it for the upgrades."

"Thank you Governor."

"I guess that will be all for this tour. We can continue tomorrow with it when the Invictus is being ungraded." With that I opened the [World Door] and escorted them out, tomorrow it seemed will be another will be another round of tour with the Turians.

* * *

 **A few hours later on board the Invictus.**

"So, let's recap what we have learned shall we." General Cortus began.

Really the only reason they were having this meeting and not heading back to Hierarchy space was because the upgrades the Governor had promised. Allena was also with them and she had heard what the Governor had to say about the Invictus' armour and she did not like what she heard and it showed.

His wife could be so temperamental sometimes.

"First, the 'Governor' somehow teleported inside the ship and listened to our meeting and not only that he did so to a ship that was millions of Kilometres away.

Then he proceeded to give his own input on our strategies and then invited us to a tour and teleported again.

Later on he, at the extraction point opened a 'Portal' called 'World Door' and then which lead to the technological capital of his organisation and showcased his completed star-ships.

Ships that not only have enough firepower to destroy our present fleet single headedly, but also have superior FTL capabilities of hunting them down and even attack Palavan should the Governor choose to do so.

Then finally he offered to provide upgrades to one of our prototype ships which would in avertedly give him insights on our tech base." The general sighed. "Did I miss something else when I was thinking about the implications of his 'Teleportation' capabilities or that's all?"

"That all general, that's all." Tyranus said.

"So where do we go from here." General Cortus said.

"Our course here on out is simple, we take the upgrades go on one last tour and then return home. Anything that would result in war is simply out of question, thus all we can do is try to improve our relations with the Governor and try to not let it devolve into a war." Sceptimus said, he seemed quite uncaring of the situation not that Tyranus had any right to say anything about it when he was feeling the same.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" The general asked, for someone who had overcame great odds, this was not one battle tactics and firepower would win.

"Nothing, sir, there nothing we can do but 'go with the flow'." Sceptimus said.

"So, if that's all then, anything anyone wants to add to this meeting?"

"I do." Tyranus said, might as well get over all the possible findings he had gotten over the tour.

"Well as Sceptimus here knows about this bit and the other may not be familiar with it. During the tours the Governor gives out some basic information about the related items of the tour. It was because of this reason that we know so much about the capabilities of his 'unit'."

"Today as well he gave me some data regarding the ships, nothing that he did not share with us during the tour but he also gave me the ship classifications and sizes of his ships which he follows."

Tapping into his Omni-tool Tyranus send the data to the screens.

"The first are the Escort-class ships the smallest of the standard ships. They are as you can see in the description bullet catcher ships that have poor armour and are usually missile and torpedo launchers.

The first ship we saw today in the tour is based off this class type but with more lances and main guns, though it still had torpedo bays and missile launchers."

"Hmm it seemed that the Governor up scaled these ships for the Frigate we saw today." Admiral Astus commented.

"Actually admiral the Governor down scaled the ships and created the one we saw today, the only exception being the Salem-class and the AD we saw today." Tyranus said and he could see the surprise and apprehension that was on the Admiral's face he too was quite shocked when he had seen the ship classifications.

"By the data that I had gotten the smallest ship was 1 KM in length with it being a transport ship and the Escorts being 1-2 KM in length. In fact it seems that there was no ship that is less than a kilometre, save for the ones we saw today and the fighter crafts." Tyranus continued.

"Light cruiser, 3-5 Kilometres, a smaller cruiser,  
Cruiser, 5 Kilometres, the standard fighting vessel,  
Heavy-cruiser, 5 kilometres, a beefed up cruiser, with more lances, gun batteries and armour.  
Battle-Cruiser, 5-6 kilometres, beefed up Cruiser, generally more 'modern' than a Heavy Cruiser  
Grand-Cruiser, 6-8 kilometres, pockets Battleship,  
Battleship, 8-12 Kilometres, the biggest ships of the lot, and an 8 KM ramming ship."

"An 8 KM ramming ship, which race in the galaxy even uses ramming ships? What is he going to ram that thing into, planets?!" the admiral asked.

"No, just some asteroids with rocket engines and no I am not making it up, it even says in the description and I quote 'Good for ramming looted asteroids with rocket engines, by a certain green skinned race.'"

"That's crazy." And they all shared the same sentiment with the admiral, though Allena commented that.

"What's crazy is that there is a race that does strap rockets on asteroids."

Yeah, there's also that. Since when did the galaxy became so tarrying and messed up, that ramming ships were a common place.

"There is also the fact that the two Star Destroyers we saw today belong to a completely different class type." Tyranus said, really even though

"Star Destroyers?" Allena asked "What does that even stand for?"

"Star Destroyers stand for ships that have the capacity to eradicate a single star system, single handed. And yes the ships we say today more than fit the term." Tyranus replied.

Sure he knew of fleets that could do the same, but they were fleets, fleets made of hundreds of ships and a single one. Star destroyers might as well be fleet destroyers in terms of sheer firepower.

"Star destroyers are normally averaged at 1.2-1.5 for the smallest of them with an average of 3-5 KM with the largest recorded Star Destroyer the Executor having the length of 19 KM long; it is also the most heavily armed and has fighter bays for fighter support."

"Tyranus while all this information is useful and quite informative, I can't help but wonder why share it with us when you could simply send the data to high command for debriefing." The admiral asked him, confused at why he was sharing this morale breaking information of how outclassed they were.

"Sir, I'm telling you this so that you can understand how outclassed, outmatched and outgunned we are. Even before when Sceptimus and I told you of their ground forces you still underestimated them and believed that they could still be beaten. I want to truly impress upon you the futility of this action" Tyranus said in a cold calm voice. He was not angry but he was frustrated with the attitude of the Admiral and General about the threat they saw. Oh they did have some idea about the extent of the Grigori but he really wanted to squash any notion of them waging war on them.

Even the most conservative estimates about a war with the Grigori range in millions, with extinction level scenarios being the worst. Not something he wanted to test or face.

"Admiral, General you have to absolutely understand that nature of the Grigori that we had been able to gather so far in that they don't care about us nor will they even care about the Citadel Council. They are content for now and if they want something they will take it themselves and there is nothing that we have that they would want.

While they may be a threat to the Citadel they could also be a great ally from which we can learn. They data here may show their threat level but they also show the feats and marvel of engineering that we have never encounter before.

They can teach us and have even begun teaching us. Though it is nothing too advance on their level it is enough and on a level that we can create an entirely new branch of technology and maybe even combine it with our existing tech.

The Grigori in the Governor's own words are watchers and teachers of knowledge, whether the knowledge would be a boon or a curse would be up to us to decide.

Thus it is in our best interest to keep a stable relationship and contact which a war is not the best way to go."

There he said it since the day Tyranus had met the Governor he had seen the Grigori change a lot and transform in ways that was illogical and impossible at times.

Though what both he and Sceptimus agreed was that their race and the entirety of the citadel could learn a lot from the Grigori. The fact that the Grigori were willing to teach them was quite surprising unlike a certain race.

Though the warnings the Governor gave about the knowledge they could gain was troubling. The Governor had told them that time and time again the Grigori had witness the knowledge they shared being twisted and used to destroy others.

That was why Sceptimus was taking so much caution with the theories and tech information he had received from the Governor.

The rest of the meeting was spent with a reserved air as Tyranus discussed everything he had gathered and knew about the Grigori.

By the time the meeting was over Admiral Xiavus and General Nhilus had come to see the contact like any other First Contact situations even though they were still wary of the Grigori due to not only their extensive use of AI technology but also that the only confirmed Biological creatures were like extremely powerful Rachni.

Their relation with the Grigori was either going to be a hit or a miss but that was just the same as with the other races of the galaxy. Still this was an opportunity which could yield high rewards with equally high consequences. One that they were sure they would have to tread lightly.

* * *

The next day Tyranus and the crew along with Admiral Xiavus and General Nhilus appeared in the Cybertron system, the governor had seemed to simply have named the entire system after Cybertron itself.

Surely after their exit into the system they came across a large station that they supposed was the orbital shipyard. They also saw a lot of orbital satellites to in a special gird formation.

Probably for defensive purposes as the Admiral observed.

Tyranus himself was quite shocked to see the shipyard and the satellites as he was sure that when he last visited Cybertron they weren't there.

This was simply further prove of the fact that the Governor along with his army of Zergs and Nids could also establish a technological infrastructure in mere hours or he shuddered seconds if the Zergs were anything to go by.

The shipyard was large, larger than any shipyard Tyranus had ever seen in the Citadel space. The docking area itself was huge, so huge that the Invictus just seemed to be swallowed in it. Sceptimus did a rough calculation of the shipyard and said that it would probably be around 30 KM in length.

Then they got off the ship and were led to a waiting area in the shipyard, which also acted as a space station as he learned, by what were Ohm-Bots.

The crew of the Invictus though had become familiar with the Ohm-Bots the past few week were still wary of them.

Tyranus knew that even if they looked pathetically weak and fragile they were still leagues above what bots the citadel had.

The Ohm-Bots had told them in their rough static like voice that the crew was free to wait in the waiting area and should they needed anything they simply had to ask, while the ship was undergoing upgrades.

As for Sceptimus and him they were going to go planet side for a tour and any one that wished to accompany them were invited. The Admiral, choose to stay and view the station; while the general opted to go with them. Kyrik and his squad also tagged along.

They were teleported by what the Ohm-Bots called a teleportation beacon.

That was another thing that he was just starting to get use to about the Grigori, the teleportation devices, multiple ones of them, with each working on different rules and law to achieve the same result, that being teleportation of matter.

They arrived at what Tyranus had recognised as the training fields of Cybertron; it was here that the governor tested his tanks and bots.

It would seem that the Governor was going to showcase some of new infantry and tanks maybe even some artillery. He had expressed interest in them the last time he had seen the tanks and the bots, so it must be that the Governor wanted to show them some of his newer models.

Tyranus could see that General Nhilus was taking in the details of the field and taking profiles of the tanks and bots around the field. He didn't seem to be intimidated by them but he also did not dismiss them outright and was keep a watchful eye on them.

The Ohm-Bots led them to where the Governor was and he was surprised to see what he recognised a Necron Warrior go up against an Apocalypse Tank.

The Governor was across the field looking at the Warrior and the Tank attentively, but Tyranus was sure that he had registered their presence but chose not to greet them.

Tyranus had to wonder what it was all about. He didn't know much about the Necron warriors as not once had he seen them in action, though he had seen the Apocalypse Tank shrug off volleys from other tanks with its shields and even tank three more volleys with its armour.

Hmm, maybe the Governor wanted to see how many shots an Apocalypse tank could take or maybe it was a new weapon he was testing whatever it was Tyranus was not expecting what happened next.

The Necron Warrior, a robot that looked more like a skeleton from of an Bi-pedal humanoid raised its weapons and trained it towards the monstrous tank.

The tank in reply activated it shields that let out a golden ripple across its armour and created a bubble of blue layer around it.

The Warrior fired its weapon firing a green stream of energy; the shields blocked it but flickered a bit. The warrior fired again this time the shield failed and the secondary shield took the burnt of the damage but held on. The warrior fired a third time and not only did the secondary shield failed but the armour of the tank simply blew off in large chunks.

That was not something Tyranus was expecting, he had seen the Necron warriors carry such weapons every time he saw them and even the Governor had said that it was standard issue for the Necron warriors.

He had never seen them in action before and had simply pegged them to be powerful but was not sure of their true extent.

Though seeing one blow up a tank with what the Governor admitted was a low-level standard rifle in mere three shots really scared him, especially when said tank had the ability to literally tank a volley of shots form 40 tanks and come out unscratched.

"So what do you think of my Necron warriors?" the Governor asked, Tyranus did not even question when he had close the distance between them.

"Powerful, abnormally powerful." Too powerful for anything the entirety of the Citadel could bring to bear.

"My thoughts exactly." The Governor said, a bit shaken by the display of power the Necron Warrior displayed.

General Nhilus did not seem to really grasp or understand the magnitude of what had occurred but Sceptimus knew of the implications, if his pale face was anything to go by.

Anyways after that utter display of power, the governor simply led them to a tour around the base, showing nothing new in the process but merely using it as a way to pass the time and go over the pass dealings and future plans.

Normally one would have such discussions in meeting rooms but the Governor from what he had observed did not like sitting in one place for long. Any and all major discussions he had with him occurred during such tours and as such Tyranus had grown accustomed to them.

For the current tour the Governor was mainly going on all the details about our past meetings and the future relationship with the Hierarchy and the Grigori.

General Nhilus was helpful in this regard as he said that the Hierarchy would be glad to build up a cordial relationship with him and be open to talks, where those talks lead would be another matter.

The Governor was happy to hear that but for some reason it felt like he was expecting something more than that.

The Governor talked with General Nhilus about what he and Sceptimus were doing the past few weeks and mostly commenting on his bold approach and Sceptimus' inquisitive questioning.

The General gave them a look that told them that the matter would be talked upon later.

The Governor also inquired about the metal samples he had given to Sceptimus and how it stacked up to his expectations, the samples in question being Titanuim-A1 and Adamantine.

Sceptimus was quite eager to share his findings saying that both metals were some of the strongest metals he had ever seen with the Titanium-A1 coming very close to the Asari Silaris Armour and the only thing that Adamantine had as a contemporary and surpass it that too tentatively; was the unknown relay metal.

Tyranus had been quite shocked to hear that Adamantine had been as strong as Relay metal and wanted to ask where the Governor had gotten such metal, but he never got to question him on that matter.

Thus he was very much surprised to learn that the Governor practically use the metal in almost all his tanks and only a select few did not make use of it.

He even commented that the Relay metal might not be that strong if it was only as strong as Adamantine since he knew of many weapons that were able to rip apart Adamantine. The Tyranids having claws that could cut it like paper, so while it was quite strong the Governor was looking into alternative metal for armour plating.

He did say that if they wanted though they could take around 2000 Kilograms of it back with them.

And that was just one of the many things that he was willing to give them.

Still Tyranus was wondering how in the name of the spirits were they going to even mould even a single kilogram of Adamantine, since Sceptimus was not even able to melt the sample he had in his plasma-forge.

Time was spent with the Governor simply making ideal talk and clarifying some things with the General, like the nature of the Zergs and the Tyranids, the autonomy of the Ohm-bots and Necrons and the use of AI in his forces.

The Governor had told the General like he had told them before that most of the AIs were simple AIs and from a logical point of view had no reason to disobey him or rebel, and rebelling against him would simply lead to their destruction in the hands of the Zerg and Tyranids.

His clarification on the matter seem to placate the General for now though Tyranus knew it would be a point of contention for years to come.

He was simply happy that things were going at well for now.

The governor also gifted Kyrik and his Team with some modified weapons, which Tyranus recognised as modified rifles and pistols.

The Governor wanted to gift them with gifts since they had impressed him with their work in the Northern Continent, even if it was by not simply running away screaming in terror.

The rifles and pistols used mass-effect tech and had advance heat-sinks to provide almost unlimited firepower, though it still needed cooling from time to time.

They rifles also acted as sniper rifles but were also capable of giving suppressing fire, though it had great stopping power and had high armour penetration abilities. This all could be control by an on build computer system.

As for the pistol it had the same Heat-sink technology but also could be switched to burst-mode that acted more like a shotgun. It was quite ammo intensive in burst mode though.

Tyranus could see that the General as soon as he reached the Hierarchy space was going to order the reverse engineering of the weapons.

Really with the upgrades, the adamantine and now the guns the Governor had given them quite a lot of valuable and almost game changing gifts. Tyranus knew that for the Governor these gifts did not amount to much.

So he could not explain why he felt a sense of unease with the gifts they were receiving.

He would later understand why the Governor said that not all knowledge was a boon and blessing. And the knowledge to recreate the Governor's gifts would really cause the hierarchy a lot of problems.

* * *

It was some five days later that the Turians left the system and started their journey home.

Watching them go I could not help but wonder what the future would bring for them and the Citadel Races.

They had not once mention the Citadel to me but the Zoanthrope had picked up on why they did not mention them. it was because they feared war. War with me and the reason would be the other two races of the so called Coucil, the Asari and the Salarians.

The asari no doubt would label my Zergs and Tyranids as Rachni remnants and demand their extinction or place some ridiculous laws and what not, while the Salarians would try to get some distinct samples and what not to engineer some plague to wither wipe them out or reduce their breeding cycles.

Both actions which would anger me and wage war on them. when factored in the tech I had war seemed very likely to occur sooner or later.

There was also the fact that I was not interested in joining up with the Citadel and follow their so called 'guidance'. I was content as I was, growing adapting and evolving.

The Turians seemed to realise that fact and did not press me for it, though I wonder if they would report my existence to the rest of the council. Hmm, now that path could bring some interesting results.

Still with the departure of the Turians I was left with quite some free time. I did not have some immediate plans or projects to complete nor was I in any hurry to complete any existing projects.

I also was not in any hurry to complete the Death Star, though I would have to create some ships and a station for manufacturing the initial parts for it.

I was also in no hurry to create or modify any Zerg and Tyranids strains for now. So i had some time to myself.

Thinking to myself on what I should do, I thought back on my students.

Siesta the past five months on Tristan had grown remarkable strong and at a very fast pace.

From the a point from she could not even crush a stick with her palm to crushing boulders and ripping metals in mere five months that was a growth unheard of, except for a certain strawberry.

The way she simply learned and improved and even created new techniques showed a remarkable creativity and insight in her character.

She was still naïve on certain matter just as I was so exposing her to politics of Tristan was a way to gain some experience on things and the world around her. Though whether it would be good or bad that was still up for debate and try as I could, I could not help her with in such matter due to my own inexperience.

Still I don't think I would go that deep into the matters of the political situation of Tristan, not for a few more years at least. Being a Noble was turning to be not that beneficial to me.

Then there was Tsuna, poor boy. Being a member of the Vongola and a possible heir was getting to him even at the age of eight.

I really did not think I would meet him due to my careless use of [World Door] and ending up saving him form five kidnappers and assassins, never really got to know who they were before they killed themselves with suicide pills.

Still tough I had to try for hours to calm him down. How he then convinced me to train him, I still can't figure it out. I blame on his adorableness and inherent cuteness for it.

I did keep some of my RA Shinobies to patrol Nanimori and protect him when he was there. I didn't tell him that but I wanted to keep potential assassins and kidnappers away from him and his mother, his father was busy with the Vongola though why he did not have any security for his son or wife was puzzling.

The little guy did have a lot of talent though and his instinctive spot-on intuition and unique harmonising ability was all that he needed to compete with even Siesta.

Really with just a month of training and they had developed to absurd levels.

His intuition was at a level that I had started to call it spider-sense-meet-Jedi-per-cog. It was that strong now, landing a hit on him was almost impossible if you weren't clearly fast enough and he was one speedy bugger.

For stronger opponents he somehow knew where to strike at and target specific pressure points, without even training in them. and he even learn how to use Ki to by-pass physical defences and hit the internal organs of his opponents.

Bullshit Hyper-Intuition is bullshit.

Then there was his harmonising ability, at first it had a simple calming effect on his opponent then it started to paralyse them to a stop, if that wasn't enough Tsuna had further taken it to a level that he could enter in a perfect harmony with his opponent and simply learn of his movements without using his Intuition and even go to the extent of copying them perfectly.

He called it synchronisation and it allowed him to copy and learns his opponent's skill, he even copied Siesta's Shundo and Frost Armour form me and even mana control, mana efficiency and man potency. Really this was even bullshit than pink-monkey hax eyes.

Still that ability had a limit in that it worked only when the opponent was around 4 meters near him and even then it took some minutes to copy down even one skill, though that time was drastically reduced when he was touching them. Even with that limitation it was still a very powerful skill.

Still he had become a sort of little brother to siesta and me and being my student though unfair as his skills and talents maybe it was something a gem to find.

I was still searching on ways to unlock his Dying Will Flames he was going to need them in the future.

Lastly there was Henrietta, the princess of Tristan.

I did not know her well but what I did know was that she was the heir to throne of Tristan and a princess with immense potential.

Seriously I knew that she was a powerhouse as the book had said but knowing that she was barely at a fraction of a level then what she could have been really frightened me.

She was easily one of the most powerful water mages in Halkeginia in the books and I think there was even some mentioning that she was not able to progress much in terms of magic due to her kind nature and reluctance to hurt other.

Don't know whether it was true or not but if Henrietta was not held back and allow to grow she could match Cenarius in pure magical might alone. Let me repeat she could match a Demi-god of a race that were masters of magic.

And when combined with the other factors and skill which she had great affinity for she would clearly surpass him in power. It not every day you can meet a person who can surpass a demi-god.

Still her potential did open up a lot of avenues for Tristan.

At first I was simply going to stick to Tarbes and from there slowly trickle down knowledge and spark some innovation and help Tristan economically and maybe even help train some warriors for the army.

A long term project that would help Tristan be in a great position when the Reconquista starts rebelling and cause havoc in some few years.

Now though with Henrietta possessing such potential it was clear that the Queen would not marry her off that easily and with me teaching her it would be easy to gain access to the innermost workings of the court and Tristan itself.

That would allow me to maybe improve the state of the military of Tristan or maybe even create a new army to bolster the force.

Henrietta herself would be powerful enough by then to destroy the fleets of Reconquista and if that was not the case then I had went wrong with her at some point of time. Because tell me do you really think Cenarius won't be able to take on 70000 soldiers. The Force of Nature spell easily gave him enough backup to even the numbers and his throne aura would really cause a lot of problem with the knights and swordsmen.

Though that was in-game, lore wise he stopped the War song clan, a clan of Orcs that were some of the best fighters in the Horde. It was unclear about the numbers but it was said to be one of the largest clans.

Even Malfurion was quite powerful and he was said to as strong as Illidan and that guy was strong enough to take on entire armies and Cenarius taught Malfurion.

So yeah I really must have gone wrong at some point if Henrietta could not take on the Reconquista by the age of 18, with the backing of a kingdom. Not to mention the number of men and firepower I could bring to the table.

Still Tristan was considered the weakest nation in Halkeginia, so I had to do a lot of radical changes to it to make it stronger than the rest of the nations.

Maybe increasing trade with the nations beyond Halkeginia would be a good thing. I wonder what kind of nations did exist in the planet of Halkeginia. With two moons it was surely going to be quite big in size though I might be wrong again on that front.

Still it gave me lots of opportunity to explore and maybe even conquer and gain some experience for my armies. Better stock up on knights, archers and seers and maybe a few ninjas.

There was a lot of things I could do for Tristan and making it a spacefaring nation in less than five years was possible. Sure the common man won't truly understand the implications and chuck it up as magic but seeing as flying ships already exist, a space capable one is not in the realm of impossibility.

Speaking of ships it might be prudent of me to build some and station them near Tarbes, it would surely increase trade and would also up the security and defence of the Province, so many ideas, so many opportunities, what to do, what to do.

For now I better go and see on making that training schedule for Henrietta.

* * *

It was during my time when I was thinking of the training schedule that I began to think back on my ships and namely my lack of bio-ships.

It was not like I had neglected them, no as a matter of fact I was giving them more attention than the others.

Simply being of biological makeup, the bio-ships opened up so many opportunities that it was not even funny and that was giving me a hard time on deciding a standard layout for my ships, forget about making a specialised strain for now.

Being biological, the ships capabilities and affinities simply went up, when factored in the fact that they were Zerg and Tyranid ships, both races that were damn good at adapting and incorporating anything useful and deadly it simply put me in a dilemma.

It was just that with the Eldar and elven DNA the Zerg capabilities for magic shot up and even the lowliest drones and Zerglings could fling magic like they were Archmages.

With the discovery and knowledge of KI the already monstrous physical capabilities of the Tyranids went above scary and terrifying to hax levels. If you thought Human KI users were bullshit then Tyranid KI users were more bullshit and broken than a Mary Sue.

With the Pokémon skills and abilities, let's just say I rather face someone with anti-matter payloads than that.

Pokémon were already all kinds of bullshit powerful and it seemed rather unfair of me to give there abilities to the Zerg and Tyranids. But the Hive-mind and Overmind in me just saw it as a huge waste of untapped resource that it was a crime against the very nature of the Overmind to not incorporate them in to the swarm.

Sometimes I regret being the Overmind, damn compulsions to become stronger.

With the Pokémon abilities my Bio-ships could not only survive going inside the sun and come out unscathed but also be stronger for it, reason for it Flash freaking Fire. They could also go into oceans and heal themselves with Water Absorb or be simply faster by being in the sun with Chlorophyll. And that was just the common abilities.

As for the moves themselves seeing ships fire out shadow balls and hyper beams were just minor things, it was with moves like Psychic, Future Sight and Confusion that became game changers.

Psychic was a powerful move that could restrain and even rip apart a ship, Future Sight gave a hidden trump attacks that could come out of nowhere, Confusion could also restrain ships but also turn the crew against each other.

While that was all good and well it was the defensive moves that utterly broke the capabilities of the ships. With [Protect] capable of outright blocking and negating almost all attacks, hell even if it worked just once it might be even block a super laser like a death star. That thing did not have the bypass capabilities of Feint at any rate.

Reflect and Light screen effectively cut the effectiveness of all attacks by half. That meant that a 400 Giga-ton attack would do only 200 Giga-ton worth of damage. That might not be enough to tank the attack but man did it not seriously give the ships an edge in combat.

As for KI the less I say about it the better, just look at Human KI users and you'll get the idea, like a certain golden monkey and his family, DBZ why so OP.

My technological ships had nothing on the amount of havoc my Bio-ships could cause, they were only superior in terms of pure firepower, and they even fell short on the defensive side of things.

I better focus on that training schedule.

* * *

It took me some few days to finally settle on a training schedule, I had made it such that they won't be that intensive or exhausting though it would give maxinmum results. I incorporated a lot of shortcut methods and tweak them in such that they would give maximum results in short time.

Some as a result of it would become longer than expected while others took lesser time. Each of them had risks but they were not too risky enough to be life threatening or crippling.

Sure there would be some injuries but what extensive training didn't have them, though those were mainly for the KI training.

It was the magical training that I really hit a literal Jackpot, though most of them were useless for me.

Searching my knowledge I found that there were certain rituals and training methods that increased the magical power and capacity of the user. The training methods were brutal even by martial arts standards but the results were more than enough.

Hell completing even a fraction of the training was enough to make one a powerhouse in terms of magic and completing them put the person head above shoulders over the rest.

Ironically most of these methods came from Druidism and Shamanic arts one that Illidan refused to learn and the arcane arts simply did not have such shortcut methods to them. that fact though made me like Jaina all the more and even increased my respect for the Deon hunter, and reduce a little respect I had for Malfurion.

There were really tonnes of shortcuts in Druidism and Shamanism so many that I wonder why the Night Elves didn't have more druids and shaman, didn't want to share their secrets perhaps?

Anyways, druid and shamanic arts were covered in that front it was in the arcane that trump me.

It would be tricky for me to nurture these talents in Henrietta since specialising in one could close the path to the others which was wasteful and I wanted Henrietta herself to find the perfect blend for her skills herself.

I did not want my makeshift training to take away from her that option, and arcane magic had a tendency of not liking to share space with druid and shamanic energies.

Magic was fickle that way.

Well whatever direction I took the canon events of FoZ were not going to be the same. speaking of canon events I wonder what I would do when I meet Louise. She was not one of my favourite characters in the novels nor did she even come close to the top 10 in the list.

Still I wouldn't pass judgement on her without at least meeting her once. It wouldn't be fair but I doubt my impression of her was going to change when I meet her.

Then there were the other members of the cast to consider, now that I think about it. It would be quite some time before I was even able to meet them without a valid reason, can't simply rely on my knowledge of the novels.

The issue with the elves was also going to be a sour point, I am still surprised that the cardinal did not declare me a heretic and try to burn me when I had mention the elves. I frankly hope that does not change or else I would simply have to abandon the world altogether.

Would not want to cause Henrietta and Siesta to get into trouble because of me, and the pope was certainly going to try to cause problems for me, if he got wind of my affiliations.

Hah, Tristan was certainly turning out more troubling than the Citadel Council. Really it was a wonder how a small renaissance kingdom could cause more trouble than a Galactic Government.

Oh well I guess I simple have to bear the burden of nobility.

* * *

I returned to Tarbes and headed back to my castle. Time wise it had only been two days since my departure when it had been three weeks in Xion.

I had taken that much time due to the fact that I had been fiddling around and creating some new units.

These units were mostly based on medieval armies with knights and archers. For archers I already had sentinel so I didn't need more of them, though I still created a high elf version of them.

For the Knights I based them off the Elven knights of Warcraft, with armour that was light but strong enough to withstand blows and give adequate protection and armed with Halberds and swords.

The swords were made of adamantine and laser sharpened to perfection, with runes to increase its sharpness and lighten its weight. The halberds also had similar runes, they were also given bows though no arrows since I gave them the ability to conjure arrows both physical and mana type. Not before learning them myself off course.

No elf should be lacking in archery and range after all, except for the Orcs they should be Choppy but they could be shooty all the same.

I brought back some 20 Elven Knights with me and an Eldar Seer, it was a risky thing to do but I wanted to make it clear that the elves I was affiliated with were not the ones they were familiar with. Brought a contingent of 40 sentinels to make it clear as well.

It was a make or break manoeuvre in my part but meh even if I lost contact with that world there were plenty more of them in the multiverse.

The villagers were no doubt frightened by the appearance of the elves but they at least manage not to break into frenzy upon seeing them. That was a good start, at least.

If all went well I would soon have the perfect excuse to go back and forth from Azeroth, and any world with elves for that matter. It would be interesting to say the least.

The princess was schedule to come here in a few days' time, I would have to placate the villagers in the meantime least something happens when the princess arrives.

First, Siesta then the others and then get started on the preparation.

* * *

 **AN: Really messed this one up. But here is the new chapter.**

 **No comments for now except that Henrietta seem to be just dominating the poll. I guess I would have to introduce Jeanne and Hayate soon to even the odds a bit.**

 **Well that's it for now review and add your thoughts on the chapter especially with what I did for the Turians. That is really going to be controversial with many of the readers.**

 **Yeah and what are your thoughts on the Bio-ships OP right. Well blame the Zergs and Tyranids for being so Compactible with anything biological in nature.**

 **Well for now this is Tale Master signing out, See ya.**


	15. Omake 3

Snippet 3 could be cannon.

This was supposed to be a simple raiding mission. Get in, grab as many possible slaves as they could and high tail it out, not get massacred and gather corpses to make hills out of them.

This blitz was supposed to show the upstart humans the might of the Batarian supremacy, not be slaughtered like lambs and cattle.

It didn't matter if it was a varren or a Krogan Battle master all died when they faced the defenders and their blades.

This colony was supposed to have the weakest defences and the largest civilian population in the outer rims, all ripe for the slave market.

Oh, the defenders did not have the numbers after all what was a mere 10,000 against nearly 4 million pirates and mercenaries, and with most of the defenders being predominately female lots of us thought that we would have a great time and fun breaking them, not to mention the other 30 million or so colonists.

Oh how we were wrong.

Somehow the defenders had managed to raise shields and the city itself had plenty of AA guns that we could not just storm the city with crafts, but that had been okay as we would have just overcome the defences with sheer numbers on the ground.

This had been true for the other two major settlements in the planet. The colony also was very far into the Artican transverse that reinforcements could no come rapidly if they came at all that is as there were multiple such raids going on.

I now wished they came through; at least we could have surrendered to them.

All the pirates and mercenaries created small forward bases outside the settlements and then in just 3 hours the assault started.

We easily smashed the hastily created barricades and were making our way to the refuge centers where the settlers would have fled. It was then we met the Elites that we had been warned against.

The Elites were strange mercenary band that was also a cult worshipping some unknown god, one that I didn't care to find about. I really wished I had tried to now.

The elites were taking some sort of vacation in the colony. We didn't know what races were part of the band but we knew that it was an all-female band another target for our raid.

The Elites when they faced us we found that they had swords, spears and assorted melee weaponry in their hands with some using unknown gun models. We first laughed at them and one of the Krogan even taunted them to try their puny weapons against him.

They had cut him in half split second later and the surrounding mercenaries moments later.

It then river of blood began to flow.

One by one all captured bases and ground was lost to the Elites. They left none alive cutting through Turian, asari and Krogan alike. Biotic barriers and kinetic shields did nothing as their swords simply passed through them cutting those behind them.

Bullets, bombs grenades and rockets did nothing against them as they simply weave through them like phantoms and those that hit were stopped by impossibly powerful shields and armour.

The fact that all our weapons were ineffective was enough to unnerve and scare us, there mere sight had become like a death sentence to any who saw them.

But what unsettled us and truly terrified us were their cries, howls and chants of praise to their god.

Their cries and howls were powerful enough to shatter glass and rupture our eardrums and even bones, yet had an ethereal melody to them that any who heard them simply stood as they were cut down, if they did not die from rupture eardrums and shattered bones, that is.

I was lucky to have been in one of the bases that had been temporarily erected. It there I saw the vids showing their appearances.

Armour that had once been white, with red, and green outlines with a black under-weave, had been painted red, blue and black showing the colours mixing and discolouring the original colours themselves.

Their weapons dripping with blood and they themselves standing on piles of bodies that if one had a twisted sense of perception might think as a fountain from which blood was flowing down. Their helmets, one of strange design

I gave the orders for the squads to retreat form the city as they simply had the advantage there and we thought of fighting them in the open grounds outside the settlements, we had enough artillery that we could use to level the settlement if they didn't come out.

It was a grand mistake on my part.

Instead of fortifying their positions they chase down the squads all the way outside the settlements before they could go any further we counter attacked. My forces were the only one to have enough numbers to do so while the others simply cut their losses and tried to flee but were shot down by hidden guns that we had missed.

Seeing ships being shot down out of the sky, we began to realise that there were two ways that this could end, fight and try to survive or flee using the ships and pray that we did not get shot down.

I had always tried to write my fate and fight for it so it was an easy choice for me. Many Krogans and Turians also chose the same, most asari that only joined like every one of them did during their maiden days fled using the ships only to be destroyed mere minutes later.

I thinking of the situation though that the odds were still in my favour, I had plenty of men, most were Krogans, Batarians and Turians with some odd 40+ battle master or so and plenty of experienced asari biotics backed by some tanks and artillery so I was confident I could win.

Giving the orders we began the counter offensive while I send some men to take care of the guns.

The guns were easily taken as they were mostly manned by the colonial defences, it was the fight against the Elites that was going badly.

Our numbers in fact of giving us an advantage became a weakness that they exploited their howls and cries easily disabling hundreds in mere minutes and cutting them down when they were disoriented.

Biotics were useless as the howls simply disable the biotic-users in mere seconds if not outright killing them. Guns prove even less effect as the fear of friendly fire prevailed with them jumping and running around the battlefield.

Still we began to score some kills and when it seem that we had wiped them out, she came.

Their leader, not just the leader of the small squad but the overall leader of the cult herself, we had some reports stating that she might have been here but we were unsure.

What we did know was that she was rumoured to have an unknown form of biotics and was very powerful in that regard. I saw that power first hand today.

Lightning crackled around her, electrocuting and boiling the very blood in their veins till they became red vapours and mist.

She lashed out against any mercenary she could fine cutting them down with her sword and outright ripping them apart in blood and gore with her powers. Where ever in the battle field she went rivers of blood and death followed.

We manage to surround her and kill her guards, but even surrounded she remain calm and indifferent of her situation.

It was then she removed her helmet that we saw what really lie below that cold inexpressive exterior. A face, a feminine face of ethereal beauty, perfect beauty, almost human but inhuman none the less, strangely the pointed ears of her really set her apart and caught our attention. Black locks of hair like night itself flowed and even seemed to reflect the battlefield itself.

All present were entrance by her in that moment, she then began to slowly rise her hands in what we thought were in surrender, we should have stopped her for it was not it surrender she lifted them but in a sign of our annihilation.

Five black orbs began to dot the sky harmless in appearance and began to grow larger in size, no one was sure what she was trying to do, everyone was confused and unable to respond.

Then the orbs after reaching a sufficient size began to pull.

They pull ripping the ground itself and tossing the mercenaries into the air towards them, the orbs suddenly had become small moons made of bodies and rocks and dirt. Many must have died in minutes due to suffocation or being crushed by the bodies of others.

But it seemed that she was not done yet as the moons began to contract and relax like a heartbeat, with each contraction lasting longer than the last, when it relaxed the moons began to gush out blood of the crushed bodies of the mercenaries.

Like a pressing machine trying to squeeze as much as juice form a fruit, the miniature moons did the same, trying to squeeze the blood out of the bodies. Among the blood I could see the gore and body parts floating in them.

Then she unceremoniously dropped the moons which sent tremors across the field.

Her laughter melodious as it was, began to send chills to all that were alive.

As her laughter ended so too did the life of all that had survived as she began to cut them out chanting and sending praises to her god, as the surving elites soon joined in her slaughter of the survivors.

I managed to escape since the guns were no longer an issue, there was n profit to be found expect death, and I had no wish to deal with the reaper yet. So I fled but not before I heard the words that would haunt me forever.

"The Harlequins this day send praises to our patron for this glorious battle, let none escape, let none survive. Glory to the Eldars! Glory to the Craftworld! Glory to the Blood God!

BLOOD FO THE BLOOD GOD! SKULL FOR THE SKULL THRONE! LET NONE SURVIVE!"


	16. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

I, Henrietta de Tristain, am clearly so very angry at my mother and Cardinal Winchester.

The reason for my anger, they sent my newest teacher and favourite so far, to a faraway land to conquer kingdoms and bring them under the rule of Tristan, with a time limit of 5 years, under which it would not even matter if he had conquered the whole world, his armies were not allowed to come back, before the allocated time.

It had thus effected my training and thus had slowed my overall progress to a crawl, sure the other instructors were trying their best to teach me but they were not like Master Hyoudou who himself had admitted that he had several unique skills that allowed him to rapidly teach others.

It was like a talent he said, like how a song sung by a drunkard and a singer had their differences, it was the same with him.

There was also the matter of my Dou-KI training that had turned quite a few heads and shaken a lot of the existing nobility's beliefs.

I could still remember the explanation of my teacher that had caused it.

 **Two months ago.**

" _Henrietta before we begin with your training I am going to explain a few things about what I am going to teach you, some details about them and the inherent dangers of using them. So, listen carefully and commit them to your memory."_

 _I simply nodded at him, ever since I had met him this was the first time I had seen him this serious, so I knew what he was going to say was going to be important._

" _The first I am going to teach is Dou-KI. Why? You might ask. This is because unlike the others Dou-KI and all KI arts are better learned at young age as it requires a lot of physical training and preparation that if done at a later age may be hampered by injuries and diseases not to mention that it also restricts the options as the body by then becomes rigid that only specific training yields greater results and many options are closed as well."_

 _That was not what I expected. So he was going to teach me now so that I had more options than I would have at a later age. That was kind of nice of him._

" _As for Dou-KI also called Tou-KI, it is in plain words fighting spirit mixed with the physical energies and life force of the body. It unlike KI itself is your will to fight, win, survive and become better than you were._

 _Unlike what people may say learning to use it does not make you violent or prone to seeking fights and become a battle maniac, it is simply you desire to overcome obstacles and improve yourself. It also does not control you as some may think, it is but a representation of your will to improve and better yourself._

 _Quite ideal for you, as I had seen that you wanted to improve yourself and become a better person not for your own purpose but for your people, an ideal quality in a ruler and an important one if one wanted to have a prosperous kingdom._

 _Do remember why you do so, Henrietta least you turn into a power hungry ruler."_

 _Again with the off handed compliments, I don't know whether he is trying to woo me or simply stating facts and being honest. Still that last bit was something I have to watch out for, after all no one likes a tyrant ruler._

" _Now the notions of why people think Dou-KI users are battle maniacs are because they simply seem to improve more in the battlefield, with life and death situations and all that. Why they don't say that for the knights and other warriors, I would never know._

 _Must be because Dou-Ki users train much harder than the Knights that must be it! stupid jealous knights and their insidious ways."_

 _Wow, biased much Lord Hyoudou._

" _Okay, lets reserve the talks about notions and opinions later. Now, we are going to talk about one fundamental aspect of Dou-KI that is going to irk a lot of the nobility around here and cause chaos all round, might even get it banned and outlawed to learn by the church."_

" _And what is that Lord Hyoudou?" I asked interested in what aspect it was that would cause such extreme measures by the church._

" _The inherent ability of Dou-KI to cancel and negate magic." He stated._

" _Th-th-that's impossible!" I said not realising that I had screamed in my shock, even the cardinal was shocked, hearing it. Also I had forgotten that he was even there._

" _Now, now Henrietta calm down, calm down. Take deep breaths and count to twenty."_

 _Oh, after telling me such news he expect me to calm down, calm down he say. I may not know much about the full implicaltions of it yet but I knew enough that it would cause outrage and might even cause rebellions not only in Tristan but the whole of Halkeginia._

 _No wonder he said that it might get banned and ooutlawed by the church. Magic was the founder's gift and blessing something that allowed one to negate it was nothing less than blasphemous. It went against all teachings of the founder._

" _..Nineteen…Twenty." I didn't know when I had started counting but it did help me calm down._

" _Okay before you go on and maybe even rant about the political situations and upheaval it could cause listen to me first."_

 _I simply nodded but I really wanted to do what he had jus said, though I restrained myself from doing so._

" _Now, first you have to know that this ability only manifests in someone who has reach a Dou-Grandmaster rank and even then they can only negate few spells and are not outright immune to magic, that is only attainable once someone has reached a Dou-Emperor ranking which is some three ranks higher._

 _Let me also tell you that to even reach the rank on Dou-Grandmaster one has to train for years to come mostly 10-15 years and only the talented ones reach it in lesser time but even they need years to reach that level. So don't expect everyone to instantly be immune to magic."_

 _That did assure me a bit. Still I remembered that he said that I could be a Dou-Saint in just five years' time. Did that mean that it was lower than Dou-Emperor? When I asked him that he smiled and said._

" _Dou-Saint is a ranking that is not only higher than Dou-Emperor but is the second highest ranking one could achieve with the highest being the nigh mythical Dou-God, which is just as it sounds it puts you on the level of gods and only one person in history has achieved it, and no its not Brimir. If you try really hard you might even become the second person to do so, even if you fail being a Dou-Saint is no minor feat either."_

 _That, um, I really don't know how to really respond to that exactly, me on the level of a God, I think I would settle being a Saint._

" _Anyways I'll tell you more about Dou-Ki later, let's focus on other things like Druidism and Shamanism…."_

 **Present time**

And with that Lord Hyoudou had launched into explanation about the other things he would teach me and things I would need to know.

Still the explanation of Dou-Ki really stood out from the other if only just for the implications and all.

Cardinal Winchester was really rankled by the explanations though and he was already on edge due to the presence of the elves.

It surprised me that he had not simply branded Lord Hyoudou a heretic to be burned when he explained about Dou-Ki; he was after all quite loyal to the teachings of the church and a staunch supporter of it.

He did manage to send Lord Hyoudou to a war of conquest to prove his 'Loyalty' and all. In my time I had known Lord Hyoudou, I learned that he simply did not care for politics at all and knowing him I had guessed that he would simply have created a separate base for his army outside of Tristan.

The war in Essos thus came as a surprise to me. It seemed that he was fighting some roving band of tribes called the Dokhati, it seemed that they were raiding the makeshift settlement Lord Hyoudou had created as a temporary base and manage to kill some of the soilders and kidnap some of the women in the camp.

In their attempt to rescue the kidnapped women they had release a large number of slaves all women, I don't know why the messenger went quite when he said that but if the expressions on mother's face was any indication it was nothing good.

She had then sanctioned the start of the war when she heard the news and ordered them to be brought under control. She even dispatched General Garmout to help him alongside some griffin knights.

Later on the scouting mission to the north resulted in the scouting party finding Wildlings that attacked them and now they were fighting a two front war. The fact all the Dokhati and Wildlings were scattered and not united proved both a boon and an obstacle as some of the tribes readily flocked under their banners for protection and shelter.

There were also plans to go to Westeros but they were shelved when they read reports of their bloody history and all round backstabbing ways.

Tristan really did not want to be in contact with such kingdoms.

Still by what most of our analysts are predicting the war should not take more than a few months with even the longest taking mere two years to complete, after which it would be rebuilding and educating and helping the locals and creating a new provisional government to look after them.

If the Westorasi Kingdoms don't start a war that is, even then it would take another 3 years to fight them, even less than that if Lord Hyoudou calls more of his reserve force.

No one was quite sure how many soldiers Lord Hyoudou really had under his command but if he had another thousand more than the war would end in very short time, even shorter if he had more of the Elven Seers with him and brought them to bear.

One of the Elven knights was equal to a hundred warriors of the Dokhati tribesman and a single seer had wipe out thousands of them, even one more would simply tip the balance more in favour of the Tristan army.

Also form what General Garmont reported they Eleven Knights and Seer were going easy on the tribesmen and still had not brought their full capabilities to bear, especially when they had yet to use magic in battle.

That was a truly scary prospect, warriors and knights that had the capabilities to kill thousands without using a single spell. And it was not a mere fantasy, not when it was actually happening in another continent.

The news had truly unnerve everyone in the court and there were even talks on how to secure the allegiance of Lord Hyoudou, some were even thinking of bethrothing their daughters to him and secure his allegiance via marriage.

Secure his allegiances, more like secure their own positions and increase their influence. I wonder if mother would also try the same tactic Tristan did always seem to secure them using the hand of their royal princesses.

Hmm getting married to Lord Hyoudou that does not seem like a bad thing, though with what I know of him, he would probably say something like me finding my true love and follow my heart. If he did say that I think I would not be able to help but fall for him.

Sigh, being a princess sure is troubling.

I wonder what he is doing now.

* * *

 **Dokhati Sea, Essos.**

I, Issei Hyoudou, Overmind of the Swarm, Governor of Grigori, Gamer and Lord of Tarbes, could not help but sigh when I looked at the battlefield full of corpses and the dead, dying men.

Never did I imagine that my first true battle would be a war with Mongol-like tribesmen. They did try to truly emulate the Mongols but fell short in many things, they did not even have the special arrows the Mongols were famous for and more often than not due to lack of proper armour and weapons were cut down like chaff on a scythe.

or it could be that my troops armour and weaponry were simply better and leagues above what they had face, after all adamantine was one of the strongest metal, even if gene-stealers could rip it apart with their claws.

And Mithril was no ordinary metal either, I still can't figure out how Pokémon of thing had access to them, combined that with Ultralisk-Carapace based inner linings and you have very strong armour with a Mithril and adamantine alloyed shields as backups.

It was also light enough for every fast manoeuvres and tactics and the shield designs were such that phalanx manoeuvres were possible with halberds and archers backing them. The horse archers really had hard time overpowering the shields and armours with their arrows.

The helmets were also of such designs that they could not even aim for the eyes with the visor being almost non-existent and covered with a one way carbon-fibre glass, the lack of hammers and maces and bludgeoning weapons meant that they could not even do blunt damage and rattle the armoured knights.

Though the Ultralisk-carapace did mitigate a lot of the kinetic energy thus even those would be of little help, but it would have given them an edge in combat and they needed anything that could help them, at this point as numbers were simply not cutting it.

This was also the same case with the Wildlings tribes in the north. With the losses simply piling up their numbers would soon be all but spent.

Sigh, such a waste of life. If they simply accepted my offer of surrender than they would not die vainly, I had simply resigned myself to fighting them and my offer of surrender had turned into a signal of preparation for the troops with how many times they kept refusing.

I also did not enjoy killing them as even the EXP points that I received was so low that I had not even reached 50% for my current level even after a month of fighting.

I heard General Garmont riding a horse and coming to my position. I was sceptical when I had accepted his help but he had proved to be a great help in keeping up moral and helping maintain with the prisoners and the tribes that sought our help.

He did not have to do much in battle but his golems proved helpful in providing cover to the archers provide cover from enemy archers.

He was a good man and warrior-mage and someone who had truly earned the rank of General, though the war was getting to him slowly and slowly.

"Lord Hyoudou, I knew that I would find you here, observing the battlefield again."

I did not reply but he also seemed to be simply lost in thoughts as well when he saw the battlefield.

"Still can't get used to this sight of battlefield and the aftermaths. I know that you had told me that I should not get used to it, but I simply think that it would be much easier to tolerate it if I got used to such sights."

"Before you even start your lectures on morality and all, know this that this is simply my opinion. Still so many dead and so many life lost, I thought that war could not be this horrifying as it was back in Halkeginia without mages that fought in them. I was wrong I guess, mages simply burned or buried and drown the bodies of their enemies that there was not much left to recover and even the dead were easily burned away."

"Seeing literal mountains of corpses and nothing but corpses and the dead littering the battlefield that truly is something else. Can't believe I use to sing songs about the glories of war and wanted to prove my valour in the battlefield."

That was surprising and though it did not exactly tell me how much he had changed it gave me enough to know of his shifted worldviews.

Still, "You have not come here simply for philosophical musings and talks, have you General." I asked.

"That is true, Lord Hyoudou. The griffin knights that had gone for scouting missions have returned and they return with grave news. A hoard of Dokhati tribe numbering nearly a hundred thousand strong is amassing them in a nearby region and is preparing to strike at our bases in a few weeks' time with the earliest being a 5 days if they ride without stopping."

"I don't see the problem with that General."

The general simply sigh at my reply and said.

"The problem lord Hyoudou is that we have less than 5 thousand men with only 300 Griffin knights of which almost eighty are out of commission due to the injuries they receive from the Dokhati archers. Even then our supplies are running low due to the increased prisoners and influx of tribesmen that are under our banner."

"Five thousand men, isn't that the number of the conscripted knights and militia we brought from Tristan and my own men in the mix. What of the Dokhati tribes that joined us?"

"They are simply too stubborn to use armour and still have not learned and adapted to our tactics that they are more of a burden than assets." Oh that's why huh.

"It simply means that we would have to fight harder than other time, even go as far as using our magic. It might make us lose some of the respect form the tribes but that is an acceptable loss than the life of our men. Maybe I should even bring the entirety of the seer council and knights, some shinobis and samurais would also be great that should bring us to an even footing."

"The entirety of the Seer council and reserve force?! Lord Hyoudou how many Seer do you have and how many of the reserve forces are you actually talking about."

General Garmont seem a bit disgruntled at the revelation, can't say that I blame him when he had seen the only Eldar Seer kill thousands already.

"The Seer council numbers at 200 in total, with the reserve force numbers 9000 Elven Knights, 22,800 Sentinels, 20,000 shinobis, 28,000 Samurais and 17,000 Yumi-Archers. A total of 97,000 reserve force combined that with our 5,000 men than we have a total of 102,000 men to bring to bear. As for supplies the reserve forces would bring them along with other assets."

That number really shocked the General.

"You have been holding back till now, haven't you lord Hyoudou."

"Oh, yes and frankly that number should be higher than that as some of the militaries that I have seen would simply consider 102,000 men to be less than an army." Warhammer why do you have such OP armies even in numerical capacity, OP weapons, OP tactics (Creed), OP Titans and OP army capacity (Billions+).

"What manner of place is that that such a number is condered less than an army." the general all but shouted.

"A place where in its grim darkness, there is only war, and war, war never changes general, uncaring of numbers or the mountains of corpses. Anyways, we should go and prepare our defences and prepare not only for the Dokhati but also the reserve troops."

The general said nothing but took one last look at the bloodied battlefield probably resigning himself to seeing the same scene in the coming weeks.

You know this would have being easily avoided if the Queen and Cardinal were not adamant in testing and proving the worth of my Elven Blood Knights and Sentinels.

Oh well, what's done is done, all I can do now is make sure that I show the might of my forces and so that none could challenge them.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the newest chapter, you know it was supposed to be longer than that but with me working on the Gamer Overmind: Different Path and this one I decided to cut it short.**

 **So for now, that happened, and as you can guess Issei has no knowledge of ASOIF thus he does not know how off rail he has thrown the cannon train of a different series. And as you can guess form the first half of the chapter Henrietta is clearly in the lead, come on what happened to the Hayate supporters where your love for your favourite magical girl is?**

 **And don't worry its DxD you will get your harem and Hayate and Henrietta both will be in it, the poll is just for who gets into it first and who is going to be the lead wife.**

 **I really should put some scenes for Hayate shouldn't I, I'll look into it, for now the poll goes on, so vote.**

 **And please review and share your suggestion they are really helpful, here are some of my replies to the reviews.**

 **AndreyKI: I might even use the scenes you have suggested.**

 **Lord Elric: The ships can go to sun and back since even if the shields fail the armour platings of the ship can still withstand the sun's heat, unless it's a white star that is. Also EVA Angels are no go as I have a much better idea for power generation than them.**

 **Serialkeller: That is up to debate I could use Khrone or I could simply make a title for Issei that would have the Blood God motif, chapter 15 was simply one of the many possible things that could happen.**

 **I really should put them as omakes instead of snippets, I guess if people are really finding them confusing.**

 **Anyways that's it for now read, like and review they are my fuel, this is Tale Mater signing out, See ya later.**


	17. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

It was two days later that I brought the reinforcements form Cybertron along with the supplies and even brought three Venator-class ships, you know in a magical world it is much easier to convince people of flying pieces of metal than in a technological world.

The fact that there were already flying ships using wind-stones helped a lot. But that was only the Tristan contingent; the Dokhati tribes had to be convinced that they were not ships of divine nature and all that.

With the reinforcements and supplies that we got it was quite easy to build some fortifications and we even created a large Fortress with wooden walls at the boundaries. Then tents and small houses were erected with the barracks taking the largest space.

We even created a Griffin spire for the Griffins which help them relax, since the seemed to be quite agitated when they were cramped with the horses. For the horses themselves stables were erected and a small ranch with a boundary was built inside the fortifications.

All in all while quite militaristic the Fortress had a good foundations and chance to evolve into a city.

For now the Venators would give aerial recon and info on the area freeing up the Griffins form the job. I did not want to use the Venator cannons yet so I had retracted them inside and hidden from view. If anyone asked it simply was a transportation ship and not a ship capable of planetary destruction after all it was still a Star Destroyer.

The Dokhati hoard came some on after a week and a half.

Both of our armies met each other on the central plains of the Dokhati Sea, there was neither terrain advantage nor traps laid out and it seemed that it would favour the Dokhati and their numerous riders with almost Zero infantry on their side.

It was unmitigated slaughter.

The sky darkened with the numerous arrows released by both sides by the Arrows released by my troops outnumbered them. It was foolish of them to have only released a single arrow per person, while my own troops kept releasing volley after volley.

While I did not have the same amount of archers as them, my Sentinels and Yumi-Archers still numbered around 40,000 with even the Samurais acting as pseudo-archers, bolstering the number to almost 60000. Thus there were more than 180,000+ arrows rained on the Dokhati.

"[Divine Shield]" I intoned and the golden shield of light surrounded my troops in a large dome. The mana cost of it went to near 30000 Per Min but that was OK as it provided protection to my troops. The Dokhati arrows simply bounced off the shield.

As for the Dokhati, they simply died under the barrage their side of the battlefield began to be littered with arrows and bodies. Their lack of any shields an armour prove to be fatal as more than 60,000 of them simply died in the barrage, the remaining forty thousand survived only due to the fact that they charged head on or were very deep back in the rear.

The arrows themselves creating a divide among the surviving Dokhati, it was then I ordered my troops to charge, the Knights as well as the Samurais who unsheathed their respective sword and pole-weapons charge against the survivors.

The Knights and Samurais charge from the front while the shinobis moved to flank them from the sides and form behind. The Dokhati must have known that there was only two ways this could end, but their pride was not allowing them to surrender and they simply charge towards certain death against my troops.

While the frontline was being held by the knights and samurais, with the sentinels and Yumi-archers providing cover fire. The rear of the Dokhati was being decimated by the shinobis, who used smoke bombs to cover their attacks and simply killed them with a single swift attack from their weapons.

The Dokhati simply had not fought foes like the shinobis and that simply lead them to being trapped in their traps and getting killed. The smoke bombs also made it as such that visibility was almost non-existent though that did not affect my troops. Havoc and chaos was the theme in the parts where shinobis went.

In the frontlines the Samurais and Knights were simply cutting their foes like scythes on chaff, their march did not seem to stop or even slow down as the Dokhati were cut down under their blades.

The samurai while lacking one of their signature weapons, the Wave-motion Gauss rifles, they still had their katanas, along with naginatas which they used to great effect. Some of them even wielded Zanbatos making them rack the most kills against the Dokhati riders.

They also occasionally used their bows to kill their target at range and provide support to the Knights.

As for the Knights themselves they had already proved their worth in the battlefield and were maintaining their now feared reputation as the killed any that stood in their way. Their march while slow was like an impenetrable fortress marching and crushing any that was in their way.

The samurais and the knights seemed to have some sort of competition going between them.

The samurai with their weapons built for speed and extreme cutting power and piercing capabilities and armour just as tough as the knights but lighter allowing them to execute swift sword strikes and some of the vaunted sword styles known to them.

Like silent hunters they chased down their prey and ending them in a single stroke of their weapons.

The knights, they used their armours to soak in the blows of their foes neither deflecting nor dodging like the samurais, like invincible warriors they moved, their shouts and cries sending fear into their enemies, their weapons styles much flashier than the samurais and making sport and spectacle of their kills. It was a sight to see, like a spotlight shining on them and the knights the performers.

It was now clear to me how different the knights and samurais were. The samurais were like silent protectors and hunters, seeing no reason to boast of their prowess. While the knights gave off an aura of invincible warriors, beacons and icons of any army they were part of, instilling fear and inspiring allies.

It was very strange to see the knights make a spectacle of their kills while the samurais simply moving on to the next target after killing their prey with a swift strike.

When one considered their base earthly counterparts this does not come as a surprise but I had done more than that with them.

You see, I could not readily create them using only technology as I still needed some samples and basic base to base them off. After all you can't use cloning tech without using something as a base.

Thus I had created several bases and bodies which would be used for cloning. The bases being used had to be created using Zerg and Tyranid biomass thus as a side effect linking them to the swarm and having Zerg and Tyranid characteristics under all their humane bodies.

Even when cloning them I had to use Zerg and Tyranid strains to stabilise them due to their almost un-clonal properties. Sure the Zergs and Tyranids were essentially large number of clones themselves but even the clones had some variations that stabilise them.

Thus the perfect copies of the human clones did not go well, this was also the same case with the sentinels, storm troopers, the ODSTs and all human-like units I had.

I had to introduce Zerg and Tyranid DNA into them to stabilise them and also make it easier to enhance them.

Coming back to the samurais and the knights, I had used different strains in them to create them. For the samurais I had used the Tyranid strain, how they did not have a more aggressive fighting style is unknown to me but I guess with strains like the Lictor I guess hunter mentality suits them well.

As for the Knights the Zerg strain seems to serve them well, though it feels like they were more Tyranid than Zerg.

It became not only a rivalry between knights and samurais but between Zerg and Tyranids as well with the Dokhati caught in between.

I almost pity them, almost.

You know this would be much faster if I had given my units their usual gears, name the samurais their beam katanas and wave-motion gauss rifles. Hell even the Yumi-archers were not using their usual plasma bows and were using regular longbows.

 **#####################**

In the end only three thousand and a few hundred Dokhati survived and surrendered as for my side I suffered not a single loss. Hell the General Garmont was quite insistent that we must have some casualties.

Really the fact that we did not lose even one of our men should be good news but he was acting like I told him our army was annihilated down to the last man.

It's because the mostly are under my control isn't it. Well jokes on them since I can literally bring millions more of them in a matter of days if I went on war-time protocols.

There was also the seer council that did not do anything in the battle, for that I simply send them to the north to take care of the Wildlings now that the Dokhati were all but conquered. Their backup consisted of some 2,000 samurais, 8,000 shinobis, 2,000 knights and some 5,000 Yumi-archers.

I did not sent any sentinels as I would use them for scouting purposes and putting down any remnants of the Dokhati resistance. They were very versatile in that and the shinobis I sent to the north were easily capable of anything the sentinels could offer.

The free cities simply were not caring in this little war but I guess with this battle they would have no choice by interact with us, even if it was simply out of fear. I also bet they would try to now enter the Dokhati Sea now that most of the tribes were wiped out and stake their claims.

The sentinels would see to it that they did not do so and know who now controls these lands.

The remaining shinobis would also be used as spies they were meant to be and gather information on the cities and powers that I had to watch out for.

Why wasn't I simply conquering them again? Oh wait it was because I did not want to paint Tristan as a warmongering nation. The things I have to do, it was much easier to deal with such things when I did not care of reputation like I did with the Turians.

Sigh, troublesome.

To take my mind of things I mentally began to create a basic design for a new unit, filling it under a special category I began to search for characters to base it off of.

Recalling all the characters I came across two specific characters that would be amusing to combine.

The first was Lina Inverse from DoTA, a sorceress blatantly based of Lina Inverse from Slayer but with, let's say bigger assets. The second was Alexstrasza, the Queen of the Red Dragon-flight Aspect and Guardian of life.

She was a very powerful dragon though her human form lacked a bit in combat but was still powerful. Still she was no Lina in combat.

So I created a unit using Lina from DoTA and gave her all her spells and the ability to transform into Alexstrasza's Dragon from with all the abilities.

You know speaking of dragons I should really start laying down the foundations of a Dragon specific brood. Lord knows how many dragon type units I have thought of but have not even created even a single one of them.

Anyways for the new unit even though I used Lina's model as a base I made it an Eldar not a high elf as the Eldar were simply all kinds of bullshit and for the LOLs I ramped up all physical prowess by 20X when I normally went for 5X.

I even added a dragon core into it, like the one Saber had in Fate/Zero. For huge mana reserves and uber mana regen, though it was still less than mine. It also had the side of increasing it regeneration.

I created it but somehow I met a snag, it seemed that due to the metamorphic nature and extreme violation of the Law of conservation of mass it would take some time before the unit was ready. I also had to add an additional dragon core into it so that the energy for the metamorphic would not stain it in the long run.

I knew why this was happening as the Tyranid use to violate the conservation of mass all the time when they pleased. It was because for all its perfection and base Tyranid strain, it was an Eldar and not a pure Tyranid. If there was anything about the Eldar it was that they were near perfect in biology.

The fact that it was not a pure Tyranid really complicated matters and slowed its creation speed. Still seven days was not a long time, I was simply spoiled with the fast creation speed of the other units.

The funny thing about the Dragon cores was that the excess mana generated by the core acted like a mana shield that would simply negate low level spells and degrade even high level spells, not full magical immunity but damn close.

The mana intensive spells that Lina had would not even make a dent in the reserves and despite all the draconic attributes she had the Eldar physiology would make it immune to Anti-Dragon weaponry, though that immunity was lost in its dragon form. Hmm have to look into rectifying that.

While the unit was being created I looked into creating and focusing on the other strains.

It seemed that I could give my units Pokémon abilities, not the move but the Abilities like Flash fire, water absorb, etc. with six being the limit.

For the lols I gave all units, even the human-types the 'Bulletproof' and 'Flash Fire'. Hah kinetic weaponry would be totally be useless and no matter how you twist it most energy weapons were heat rays in one form or another so it even reduced their effectiveness if not outright negated them.

Only exotic energy attacks would have an effect on my units and when you took into account of units like Tyranid Hive Tyrants and the Monstrous creatures, well that's something left to imagination.

I thought of giving 'Wonder Guard' but it seemed that due to the swarm not being Pokémon it simply did nothing but take an ability slot as the swarm had no typing to begin with.

Still there were plenty of other abilities that I could choose from, this would be immensely useful when I create specialise strains.

Anyways simply giving all my units 'Bulletproof' and 'Flash Fire' gave me lots of options. Heck I could simply drop promethium bombs on them and they would do nothing but increase their attack strength or I could simply order the Ultralisks to bomb the massed units with fire blasts and come out unscathed with increase attack bonus.

That took care of my biological units. Now if only I could find a way to give it to my tech-based units.

There was the cybernetic option but funnily enough I would be adding biological parts to make the tech parts stronger and not the other way around as it usually was.

Now that I had a special unit, I still didn't know whether I would give it the rank of a general or not. I began to create several units more.

Thinking carefully I began to design several units, mostly humanoid, and the abilities they would have.

Like all units [Protect], [Teleport], [Reflect], [Light Screen], [Bulk Up] and [Calm Mind] were put as mandatory the later four of which I had found bring really great in increasing the defences and longevity of my units.

Of course 'Bulletproof' and 'Flash Fire' were also added both of which would soon become mandatory for my units. Really Pokémon were simply all kinds of bullshit and hax.

Anyways back to my new units, since I was in a fantasy world I mostly went full fantasy. Apart from the elven folks I did not have much in the way of magical beings. Heck I did not even have the griffins or dragon-hawks.

So I sought to remedy that, first some Tauren, nah, too peace loving. Pandaren? Hell yeah, Kung Fu Pandas baby. Pancham and Pangoro meet your cousins; I even gave them 'Guts' and 'Iron Fists' as part of their ability. Kukuku, let's see how people would react to Martial Arts, KI-using Pandas. Oh, Lovely.

I thought of making some melee Necron units but seeing all the already OP wraiths I decided to come back to it later.

Now let's see what else should I make, Farseers? Already have two of those even gave them names, Taldeer and Elenwe. Not the most original names but they were one of the very few named units I had.

Knights, check, samurais, check, shinobis check, mages? Not check.

So I should create a dedicated mage unit, Eldar base is a great start but what else should I add. Hmm, Jaina's model would be ideal. So an Archmage with all its abilities lets toss in some dragon cores to supercharge its mana. Unlike Lina, Jaina as I had named this unit would be ready in a day's time, since there was no metamorphic ability to hamper its growth.

I think that should be enough for now.

What should I do in the meantime, I guess I should go and visit Siesta and the others.

 **###############**

It awoke from its slumber, a sleep that it had become familiar with in the ages that came and passed.

It was neither tired nor drowsy as it had lost the ability to feel them long ago when it had ascended and gained its power and titles.

When it awoke it expected to see a quivering mortal whimpering and scared against a threat beyond its power, or a monster or warrior that tried to awoke him and use his power that was sealed in that accused gauntlet.

No matter how many years it had been since it was sealed and had come in terms with it, it still bore a grudge against those who tried to use its power like they were entitled to it. They had not earned it like it did millenniums past but they flaunted it like they did, not even bothering to comprehend the true depths of its powers nor even trying to use the knowledge he had gained long ago, knowledge and power that had made it what it was.

Sure it had befriended and even came to regard some of them as its friends and partners but they were simply so few of them that his grudge would never fade till it existed and the cycle kept on continuing.

So it was very much surprised to find itself in a place that was like the dimensional gap but filled with balls of lights.

It observed the lights and found that they were two different lights, auburn red hued lights and violet greed hued lights.

Some seemed to shine brighter than most and even seemed to pulse with life itself.

It then saw new lights being created by a strand coming from a different place.

It followed the strand and found the source, a figure draped in white light making it almost impossible to make out the features but what it saw was an impossible image.

Flickering in and out it saw six pairs of feathered wings blacker than the very night sky itself, yet dripping and drenched in the stench of death itself and a one eye raven floating above the black wings, eying the figure in white in a protective gaze.

And the figure itself seemed to hold a light, which could only be described as a spark that seemed to hold the very answer to the universe itself.

In its quest for power it had search far and wide and the very ends of the earth itself, yet it had not seen anything like the spark before it.

The spark intrigued it, it more than intrigued it. It was something that if it got would surely alleviate its power to unseen heights yet it seemed to simply give off the aura of madness and insanity. It would have taken the spark but with the impossible aura of madness take rolled off it. It decided that the spark was not worth it.

It turned is gaze from the spark and back towards the shimmering lights. It focused its vision and saw what made the lights unique.

They were souls, the lights were souls. Not human souls mind you but souls none the less.

It knew the nature of souls quite well and the difference between human souls and non-human souls. Why, its last host was a human turned devil and he had seen the process happen before his every eyes.

Humph, that silly little girl might even come seeking for his current host out of some absurd obligation. Bah, it may have been cordial with the devil then but that was only due to its host. Now unless its host was turned into a devil he wanted nothing to do with them for some time.

Especially that girl, it still rankle its mind on how his host was able to convince that stoic girl into a bubbly magical girl, sprouting about love and justice.

It kind of missed the stoic emotionless girl that sprouted death threats and actually going through them than the overly energetic high on sugar rush she had become.

It kind of begets the question how she was able to keep her title as the Leviathan.

That though was nothing compared to the mess his previous host had gotten into with that Lucifuge girl and his own master.

Its last host was interesting with all the political power plays he had been engulfed in, yet he was not its most favourite host so far nor was he as interesting as its current host was turning out to be.

The souls that it saw before it was connected to his host, the figure in white, the only human soul that it could see in this void, all connected by the same strands that was used in their creation.

It could still see more of them being created, the strands coming out form the white figure. It twisted and turned until it was almost in the shape of an empty shell, then through the strands it could see how the figure was using and putting a very minute part of its soul into the empty shell and through the strands sending his own power into them and bringing them to life.

That itself was not enough to truly create a soul, there were many things still missing but it saw how those missing things were missing and soon the light began to glow and turned into a soul that belonged to a babe and grow from there on.

Other souls were similar like the one he had seen, but some were different. They resembled human souls but had the same red and green hues, the same hues as the inhuman souls in them and were still connected to his host.

It was a perplexing situation, it seemed that its host while could not fully create life was capable of doing so on a small scale and was helped by an outside entity. Also all his creation were connected to him and if it had to guess than it would bet that its host was able to control all his creation.

This fact if it had learned at any other time would not have been so important to it. But it had sense something that could bring it something that it had lost hope for a long time ago, freedom. Freedom from its prison and the endless cycle it was subjugated to, no longer would it have to bow to the wills of its host and would be free to truly follow its will.

And its tickets to freedom, a newly forming soul filled with draconic energies that were available in such large quantities, that it would be able to not only contain its powers and use it to its fullest but also allow its powers grow and evolve once again, like it did centuries past.

The only thing standing in its way was its host, it would have to kill him to truly gain the freedom it desires and then it would be free to roam the earth once more or it could just stay connected with its current host and see where his destiny would take him. Decisions, decisions it would just have to wait and see.

Now where was that soul again?

 **#############**

The soul took some time to form longer than others before it. It then knew that the soul was perfect to be its vessel, it was worried that it would not have enough time to assimilate the soul but due to its slow formation it would not even have to assimilate it, it would simple absorb it and not go into any struggle as it the soul itself would be blank.

It had already done so and was now awaiting the soul to fully form. The longer it took for the soul to form, it became that much easier to adapt and influence the soul.

It had already put almost the entirety of its power into the soul but something had happened when it did so.

It seem that its host had a peculiar ability to copy any ability, thus when it put its powers into the soul, a copy of its power was created and grew to match its own. Though it notice that, the power that was copied still had to be channelled through the sacred gear, meaning that its host would still have to master the gear to fully manifest its powers.

That was fine with it, it was more than fine as it would relish the chance to educate its host on its true power before crushing him form existence.

With that thought in mind, it spent its time modifying the soul. It was not able to fully give it draconic characteristics since the soul seem very resistant to that kind of change but that was fine as that meant none of the pesky dragon-slaying weapons would do much harm.

But what it was able to do was increase the power that was fed into the soul, making it both resistant to mana and increasing its own mana. It was even able to access the body that was being prepared to house this soul and by exerting a little influence it was able to modify that body also.

While it was not able to change the shape of the body it was able to do some changes to it. The body was made stronger much stronger than it already had being, bones that were nearly unbreakable were made stronger, reflexes pushed to the absolute limits and more, muscles lithe and capable of insane strength were boosted and made stronger.

Unlike its hosts which were able to boost the power of something for only a little time, it was able to make the effects permanent and not let the object suffer any harm, though even it had limits in that regard.

Still the body was now enhanced and boosted to around 40 times its previous base stats, the body had now become one fitting for it and its power.

Even the new-born soul had fully integrated with its soul, now all that was left was to wake up and open its eyes to the world.

Yet when it tried to wake something was stopping it, like something was still incomplete. It then felt trickle of knowledge enter its mind or to be more precise its brain.

It felt knowledge of skills and abilities added to its brain and body. Knowledge of spells moves and more, it was surprise, it was more than surprised it followed the flow of knowledge and came to the source of it.

A library that seemed stretched to infinity itself, it explored and found knowledge that was simply divine yet was kept alongside knowledge of spell and rituals that it knew not even the most perverted and depraved demons would perform.

It took in that knowledge just a fraction of it but that was more than enough to serve its purpose.

It then went back to its body. Humph, it wondered, its own body. That was a thought that would take getting used to after spending centuries without one.

It opened its eyes to the world and saw it for the first time in centuries.

The clear blue sky and the yellow sun greeted it in a clarity that it had not known could exist.

While it was eying the sky and sun in awe, small bugs that resemble large winged scorpions came neat it and began to cast spells on it.

It felt robes and clothes wrapping its naked skin that felt like a second skin yet it knew they were not made of ordinary fabric and were instead imbued with magic to be not only being durable but also provide defence that would be comparable to the many legendary types of armour it knew of. Yet a part of its mind said that it was not even the most powerful armour it could have had.

It tried to walk and was surprised that it was not stumbling like a new-born child, it was sure that it would have had difficulty in walking as it had not being human before and thus did not knew how to walk like them. So why was it that it could walk so well and with a grace of a predator?

It then realised that it was not its knowledge that was helping but the knowledge embedded into the body or more accurately its brain that was helping it walk like this.

Hmm, examining the body now more carefully, it realised that it as a body of a woman and one that was not even human. Eldar, its mind provided, it was the body of an Eldar woman and one that it could tell was of incredible beauty.

It did not mind much, as it had stopped caring about genders long ago, it fact it found the situation a bit ironic when its favourite host had been women themselves and some of its most powerful ones too.

It felt a compulsion, a command brushing its mind to go and meet its 'elder' siblings. Siblings, Brothers and sisters now that was a strange word it never thought it would use in its life.

It found that it did not mind this new arrangement at all.

Hmmm, now that it was in a woman's body maybe using feminine terms would suit its current appearance, sure its rival might be laugh and make fun of it, but then again even its rival was scared of Tiamat, the lone female dragon king. So that was that.

It….no 'she', mentally correcting herself, would have to learn of all the new things and paths that were laid before her, it was strange though referring to herself as such, guess that she would have to live with it now.

She made her way to the arena, a place built for humanoid individuals of the swarm, one where they were free to practice, train and spar with others. It was built very much like the Roman Colosseum but had quite advance training tools and a much larger area.

Now this was also a strange thing that she would have to get used to, knowing things when she had not even heard of before, she knew she was now part of a Hivemind swarm but it still felt strange.

Her mind connected to thousand others and sharing their thoughts even their perspective and such, this was quite an alien feeling to her as she had not come across such a thing in her existence neither had she even heard of such things apart from the imaginations and fictions of man.

But she guessed that she had no right to say that as she was also a being that only belonged in myths.

She entered the arena and was greeted to the sight of her Elder siblings.

She saw Jaina, a High Elven Archmage, chatting with the two Farseers Taldeer and Elenwe. Jaina herself was clad in her mage robes and holding her staff, while the two Farseers were clad in their armours though only Taldeer was wearing her helmet.

Of to the side she could see Kaiser, the official commander of the Storm Trooper, clad in his armour and cloak with what she could see were blasters on both hips and hilts of what only could be Lightsabers.

Kaiser was talking with Augustus, the ODST commander clad in his ODST armour and what she saw were out of place Hell-pistols and Meltagun, along with the Tau Field Commander Terminator in his modified Crisis Suit and armaments that look more like they belonged to SM Terminators.

Seriously wrist-mounted Storm-bolters with a Twin-linked Ion- Fusion Cannon and Rapid Firing Auto-cannon with Railgun modifications and shoulder mounted Cyclonic missile launchers along with a gun drone and shield drone both with marker-light attachments.

Those three were in a quite animate conversations and if the stray thoughts she was picking was any indications than they were talking about recommending getting some Eversor and Vindicare into their regiments.

Assassins! Really and what was so special about the Eversor anyway apart from being rampaging monsters, we already had gene stealers for that along with the warrior broods. Though the Vindicare was a good idea, as much as Fire Warriors excelled in range Vindicare seemed to be a step above the rest.

In another corner she could see the Necron Overlord Lich simply standing and observing the rest. It kind of fitted him though, being silent and all. Yet she felt that he was the most dangerous entity in the entire arena with his War Scythe and Gauss add-ons and an orb of Resurrection.

Though she could not see anything else she felt fearful simply staring at him and the Scythe. That was one feeling she did not think she would have thought she would feel again after so many years. Truly the Necrons are a scary race, enslavers of gods indeed.

It was Jaina who greeted her first.

"Ah there is our newest sibling, Lina come join us." Jaina's voice was quite cheerful and through the link she could feel the joy emitting from her.

She made her way to the centre of the arena with the eyes of all her siblings trained on her.

"Greetings, Lina our newest sibling and we welcome to the Grigori, the organisation created by our Overmind." Terminator greeted her in an almost baritone voice, missing it just by a few tones really.

"I know that you know all our names by now but it has become like a tradition for all our siblings to greet their newest member. Even Jaina had her own introduction done this way."

She looked to Jaina for confirmation to which she replied with a simple nod.

"I am the official Tau Field Commander Terminator and overall commander of all Tau forces in the Grigori, though for now I only have Fire Warriors to command. The Tau Fire Warriors are allied to both Tyranid and Zerg forces." Terminator stated and frankly simply being in charge of Tau Fire Warriors was enough as they were one of the worst combatants you want to engage in range combat.

"I am Kaiser, overall commander of all Storm Troopers and allied with Zerg and please for the sake of my sanity and my troops don't compare us to our Imperial counterparts who can't shoot a damn thing at even five feet of unhindered firing range. I already get enough of that from the ODSTs." Kaiser said and to be honest she was thinking of asking if they could shoot anything at all.

"That's because you know it's true. Anyways my name is Augustus, overall commander of the ODSTs also fondly call hell-jumpers, 'First feet into hell is our motto' and being allied with the Tyranids, we know it is going to hell when we are deployed. Not unlike the pansies the Storm Troopers are with the Zerg." Augustus introduced himself with gusto, and throwing some jabs at Kaiser. Strangely enough she felt inclined to agree with his assessment.

"Though your deployment means 'Exterminatus' and knowing the Governor's Doctrine on warfare good luck getting deployed even once, while we get sent to all places." Kaiser replied and from what she knew of the Tyranids she knew he was correct. Damn Zergs getting all the action.

"Yeah for 'peace keeping' actions against tin cans."

"Okay break it up you two I seriourly don't want to get enganged in another conversation about which one is better." Terminator said. "We all know once the Imperial Guards are added to the Grigori both of you would simply bow to the superior force."

That was quite a sad truth for both the ODSTs and Storm Troopers.

"Why?"/"Why?" Kaiser and Augustus both asked.

"Yarrick and Creed, nuff said." That seemed to shut both of them up and he did not even mention Cain and Gaunt, still though the IG truly outclassed both the Storm Troopers and ODSTs by a long mile in well… everything try and dispute that if you dared.

It was only due to incompetent commanders and poor tactics that they were seen as incompetent or else if they were given their full proper equipment and led by a good general they were quite excellent in combat, with the mentioned Commissars and General being great examples.

"That's enough off topic talk for now. Let's get back to the introductions shall we." Terminator said.

The Farseers went next introducing themselves.

"I am Farseer Taldeer, leader of the Seer council and allied with the Tyranids." Taldeer said and she could help but be entranced a little by her melodious voice.

"And I am Farseer Elenwe, overall commander of the High Elves and Night Elves for now till someone relieves me of my command and allied with the Zerg." Elenwe introduced herself in the same melodious voice. Eldars really seemed to have an entrancing voice.

" _ **And finally…. I am…**_. _**Necron Overlord Lich… Commander of all Necron forces… and allied with both the Tyranid and the Zerg. It….is a pleasure…meeting you….Lina Inverse."**_ Lich introduced himself in a cold raspy voice that after the melodious tone of the Eldar really was a very sharp contrast.

Not to mention fitting for someone like him, a tone scary, terrifying and emotionless as his race was said to be.

"I guess it's my turn then." She said thinking of how she should introduce herself. It was not a chance she got ever so often as almost everyone knew her or had heard of her.

"I am Lina Inverse" a name that she had readily accepted "Slayer of the Grigori and the Red Dragon Aspect of the Swarm." She saw the expectant gazes of her siblings and looking at Lich, she knew what they were expecting.

"The Dragon of Damnation and the Red Dragon Empress, I am glad to meet my fellow siblings and look forward to where the Destiny of the Grigori lies." There were some quite cheers from them and it seemed that they had accepted her for now.

Though the way the Necron was looking at her seemed unsettling, he said nothing but simply gave subtle glances to the sides.

Looking at the spots he had glance she spotted something at the corners, phasing in and out of reality, Deathmark assassins with their guns trained at her. Humph it seemed that she had been found out sooner than she expected that too by one that was not connected to the Swarm.

Lich was surely one to keep an eye out for not to mention the others as well. Truly interesting times were ahead of her.

* * *

 **AN:- That's done, not sure if it turned out as well I intended or not because too much interruptions that derailed my thoughts and sometimes even re-reading the chapter did not help at all. The second part really was full of interruption not to mention the Sloth bug that kept biting me.**

 **Anyways I wanted to but a fight scene between Lina 'Draige' Inverse against Issei but found out that she was way to OP for Issei to fight. Hey unlike Issei she did not have the 10 second limitation and honestly the Penetrate ability would even Bypass [Divine Shield], after all Boosted Gear is a Longinus.**

 **Well please review on what you thought of the chapter and well that's it for now. Till next time this is Tale Master signing out. See ya later.**


	18. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tyranus was on Xion again along with the Governor who was going about setting an embassy for the Turian Hierarchy.

The Turian Embassy was going to be a large multi-kilometre space station, which would orbit Xion itself, which the Governor was going to build for them once the engineers gave him the required specifics and settle on a concrete blueprint.

It was not like they had not already created some rough blueprints of the space station, but after seeing just how much resources and technological expertise the Governor was willing to provide, the scientists and engineers scraped their original blueprint and began going about asking questions on what they could add and what they could not to create a final blueprint.

While it was totally possible to create a space station larger than the Citadel itself, due to the very nature of the secrecy of the relationship of the Hierarchy with the Grigori meant that it would just be a gross allocation of resources.

From what Tyranus could see the scientists were going for a pentagonal shape space station creating massive tunnels at the points for the space traffic which could not only refuel and repair ships but could also be used to create new ships too.

The outer hull of space station was going to be massively thick in nature with a powerful super-dense material which would be capable of shrugging both kinetic and energy base weaponry, while being further reinforced by multi-layered super-charged kinetic barriers.

As for its defensive weaponries, it was going to house several mass accelerators batteries on its sides, with each cannon being equal to a dreadnaught mass spinal cannon, along with several guardian-lasers and anti-aircraft weaponry, with some torpedo launchers as well.

It was also going to be designed in such a way that all corridors would lead to massive killzones and chokepoints to buy time to set up some more defensive positions, which would be like old styled forts making it a must for boarding parties to have siege weapons to crack them open, that is if they were able to reach them in the first place, due to the maze like corridors and the secret tunnels and vents one had to use to reach certain sections of the space station.

This setup gave the defenders immense amount of advantage in terms of sheer level of time they got to prepare their defensive positions which would even allow them to turn some of the more non-defensible corridors into a killing field with traps and other fortifications.

To top it all off it was going to have a full time manufacturing capability from a gun to ships with its massive shipyards and a full time military factory which could create tanks, mechs, artillery, aircrafts and other assorted military items, while having a contingent of small mining vessels to harvest the necessary materials.

For another layer of support it was going to have some parts of its sections solely dedicated to agriculture and food manufacturing capability which the Governor promised would be able to produce food for 5 million people at an average and 300 million if they pushed the facilities to their utmost limits.

All in all, the embassy was almost self-sustaining in nature and could take on entire fleet by itself. On top of that it would even be able to support multiple armies and fleets in entire sectors of war.

' _And to think that this embassy would be built with only the current technology available to the Hierarchy_.' Tyranus thought, a bit dumbfounded by the fact at the sheer level of military engineering marvel that the embassy represented.

Looking at the Governor Tyranus saw that he was looking at the designs with a bored expression though the gleam in his eyes told him that the Governor wanted to tinker with the designs himself and add some of his own technology into the mix but was refraining himself from doing so.

"Ne, Tyranus how long are the scientists going to tinker with the blueprints? The more I look at the designs the more it seems that they want to build a military outpost and not an embassy." The Governor asked him with a whine, though there was a hint of curiosity in his voice too.

"To be honest I have no idea too." Tyranus admitted, seeing how the scientist seemed to be dragging out the process of designing the embassy. "I am certain that half of the blueprints are going to be sent back to the Hierarchy, while the other half blueprints are merely the starting concepts for the other blueprints."

"As for the sheer level of armour and weaponry on board the embassy and its overall capabilities, _well_ ," Tyranus shrugged, "you can't blame the Hierarchy for trying to create an embassy that could also act as a fortress in case things turn sour between our races. The embassy with such defensive capabilities would at least be able to alert the Hierarchy and evacuate some of its personnel before getting destroyed."

Honestly even with the ridiculously thick armour and the insane amount of firepower the Embassy boasted, it was the fact that it was the pinnacle of Turian technological marvel that was its greatest strength and shortcoming.

Tyranus was sure that just one of the Governor's Frigates would be able to make short work of it, while if no amount of level of inner defensive fortifications would be enough to stop a true boarding action initiated by the Governor's ground forces, who would easily blast through all layers of the fortifications in mere hours.

After all having the ability to teleport and create portals capable of transporting a large number of troops at any given time would be enough to bypass most of the station defences, due to the lack of the required technology needed to shut down such abilities, which while the Governor had it with him. Tyranus doubted he would be willing to share them with the Hierarchy.

"Well anyways, I'll let your scientist have free reign with the designs for now, but I am only willing to do so for another day or so. I have other matters that I want to discuss with your leaders and their representatives and I am nearing the end of my patient." The Governor said and Tyranus could see that the Governor was a bit annoyed with the scientists and engineers. "It's just going to be an embassy not a strategy-class super-weapon."

While the Governor was a bit unreasonable with his request as Tyranus knew that projects of such a magnitude took years to prepare with several months being spent on just the blueprints of the prototype much less finalise the designs of the real thing. Not to mention the entire planning of the logistics involved in it which would take several more months and the transportation of the needed materials and the entire building process taking months on ends to fully complete.

All in all, this was a project that was sure to take at least two years at the least up to five to ten years at the most conservative estimate.

Though with the Governor's help and the input of his own experts, the overall time of the project was at the most estimated to be five days, with almost 75% of that time was simply going to be spent on the blueprints of the embassy. The entire building process was going to take a mere hour with the remaining time being spent on checking the systems and decorating the station's interiors.

And today was the eight day of the project. So yes Tyranus could also understand why the Governor was more than a bit annoyed.

"So what is this urgent news that you want to talk about?" Tyranus asked trying to change the topic before the Governor decided that he was going to have a _'Talk'_ with the scientist and engineers.

"Hmm, oh that!" the Governor exclaimed, "It is something to do with your race's potential to wield the spiritual arts. I must say you Turians really do have a very high affinity with spirits."

It was due to the sheer casual manner with which the Governor had said those words that Tyranus almost did not get the implications of it at first, which left him gaping at the fact.

"You…you mean to say…that we Turians can use magic?!" Tyranus shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Not magic, spiritual arts Tyranus." The Governor rebuked him, "There is a distinct difference between the two and you would offend master magicians and spiritualist alike if you term it as such. Though even I also think that sometimes there is little to no difference between the two sometimes."

"Anyways due to one of my many abilities I was able to see that your race had quite the hidden potential for the spiritual arts and each and every Turian that I have met so far seemed to have a very high affinity for the spiritual arts." The Governor continued on ignoring his gaping expression and the surprised looks of the scientists and engineers.

"You guys have such a consistently high affinity that I felt that it would be a great loss to not nurture such potential. But I wanted to talk with your leaders about it first and arrange something more concrete that would benefit everyone involved, and I really want to get started with the talks too as it would really help me know more about your people and allow the Grigori to better help the Hierarchy in the long run." The governor explained.

Tyranus was stunned at what the Governor was saying and the implications of his words were more than enough to send him reeling in fear and excitement. The Governor for all intent and purpose was saying that the Grigori would be sponsoring the Heirarchy and helping them with their problems which for all intents and purpose, was all but declaring that the Hierarchy was going to become a client race of the Grigori.

"Don't be too exited Tyranus and don't fear much for the Hierarchy and your race as a whole. I am not too interested in making them a client race of the Grigori and I am going to keep it that way." The Governor said as if reading his mind, which he could damn well be doing. "But…"

"But?"

"But…I am not averse to forming a working alliance with the Hierarchy," The Governor said and Tyranus could not believe that what he heard.

"An alliance?!" he all but shouted. An alliance with the Grigori would prove to be an immense boost to the Hierarchy, in fact Tyranus dared to say that it would perhaps prove to be even better than their Alliance with the other Citadel races.

It was a simple a spirit blessed opportunity that he would be a fool to refuse.

Tyranus shook in excitement, almost looking like he was about to jump in glee right then and there, but the words that the Governor spoke next took the wind right out of his sails, freezing him in place.

"After all the Hierarchy are the only link that the Grigori has to the Citadel Council. So I find it reasonable to cultivate a good working relationship with the Hierarchy." The Governor said, sporting an innocent knowing smile on his face. "I do hope the reasons for my offer is clear now, Tyranus. I would be quite upset if you failed to mention this to your superiors."

Tyranus simply nodded in affirmative, understanding that from day one the Governor had not only ripped out the knowledge of their language from their minds but had probably taken more than simple basic knowledge too.

It was clear to him that under the pretence of friendliness and innocence the Governor was playing games that he could not understand with goals that were unknown to him as were his origins. Yet the Governor knew more than what they had imagined and even now could be gathering more and more information from them.

It was clear from day one that their minds were not safe from the reach of the Governor and his forces. So the question now was, just how far had the Governor infiltrated their minds and just how much did he know.

Were the tours simply just a way to show off the technological superiority of his forces or was it was subtle way of gathering intimate information? Shocking them with advanced technology while subtlety ripping out their most intimate secrets from their minds, how far did the mechanisation of the Governor went? Was the Governor accepting ambassadors simply because it gave him more access to the secrets of the Hierarchy or had he simply know about them all along and was simply playing a long, long game?

"You really have a great imagination, Tyranus." The Governor said, giving his usual innocent smile, which seemed far more sinister and scarier than the skeletal grin of a Swarmlord now. "But do try not to broadcast your thoughts too much, after all you are in the presence of a race of telepathic hiveminded race and you would not believe just how easy it is for us to pick up the thoughts of all those around us."

Yep, it was official. The Governor was far scarier than all the forces he commanded.

"Anyways, I'll let the scientists do their thing and I suggest that you inform your superiors of this meeting and my requests. I want to meet the as soon as possible, i really want to start teaching you about the ways of the spirits after all." The governor said and bid him goodbye.

Tyranus really was unsure how he was going to report this to his superiors as the relationship between the Hierarchy and the Grigori were irrevocably changed with the revelation.

' _Or perhaps it was us who were not seeing just how the Grigori viewed the Hierarchy.'_ Even now he was really unsure just how did the Grigori saw the Hierarchy? Were it as pawns? Allies of convenience or something else entirely?

' _Well, one thing I can tell for sure, things would never be dull with the Grigori._

 _##################################_

 _AN_ : Coming out from a long break for this fic and man, did this chapter simply write itself. I am not even sure where things went at the end but damn it, if it will not result in the Hierarchy becoming more paranoid than ever.

They know that the Grigori curbstomps them in open warfare but they have yet to realise the sheer amount of subtle manoeuvring that the Grigori is capable of and when I say subtle I mean getting a nat 20 on stealth each and every time, and a crit on each and every backstab they do while getting a stun lock on top of it too. so yes, subtlety to the max.

Also on the other side of things, the next chapter would go back to Halkeginia while the Turians figure out how to mass produce their _'_ _ **Embassy'**_


End file.
